


Всего 30 дней

by MsFruehling



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, котенок, неко, трансформация, фрукт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: Из-за таинственного фрукта Зоро превращается в котенка, и для маленького неко-маримо начинаются приключения. Злые дозорные и надоедливые накама, огромный и страшный океан, и даже более страшная ванная. Как же Зоро выживет? Что ж, у него есть Санджи, который позаботится о нем…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just 30 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308894) by [Prince_Darkcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Darkcloud/pseuds/Prince_Darkcloud). 



Фрукт

Зоро наворачивал круги, выполняя обычные поручения Санджи по пополнению запасов на Гоинг Мэрри, и покупал те продукты, которые даже «идиотский маримо» мог выбрать в лавках. Он уже целый час бродил от одного прилавка к другому, возле некоторых (в особенности тех, где продавались восхитительные ликеры) задерживаясь надолго, и едва глядя на другие. Мечник пялился в список Санджи, понимая, что совершенно потерялся в дальнем конце города.  
\- ВОР! ВОР!  
Мимо Зоро, едва не врезавшись в парня, пробежала маленькая девочка. К тому моменту, когда к нему пошатываясь, подбежал сердитый старик, выдохшийся от бега, она была уже довольно далеко.  
\- Чертова хулиганка! – пытаясь отдышаться, выдавил он, - она украла очень ценную вещь из моего магазина.  
Старик еще постоял, успокаивая дыхание, после чего с интересом взглянул на мечника.  
\- Эй ты! Не мог бы ты вернуть этот фрукт для меня? – спросил он.  
Зоро скривился, глянув на неприятного старика.  
\- Извини, меня это не интересует, - бросил он и повернулся, собираясь уйти.  
Продавец в отчаянии оглянулся вокруг, после чего выпалил:  
\- Я дам тебе бутылку моего лучшего сак…  
\- Я в деле.  
Мечник уже пристально смотрел в том направлении, куда убежала бедно одетая девочка, после чего последовал за ней. Догоняя беглянку, он на какое-то время задумался о том, насколько легко купился на бутылку саке, но будь он проклят, если откажется от бесплатной выпивки. Наконец, уже за пределами города он нашел девочку: она тяжело дышала от быстрого бега, примостившись у крохотной лачуги, которую она, видимо, построила сама.  
\- Эй, девочка…  
\- Не подходи! Это мое… и я не отдам это тебе! – в руках она держала тупой нож, явно слишком тяжелый, отчего ее тонкие руки тряслись, - Мне… мне оно нужно!  
Зоро разглядел за ее плечом в полутьме лачуги необычный оранжевый фрукт, который девочка не успела спрятать.  
\- Я должен забрать то, что ты украла.  
\- Не пирату читать мне лекции о воровстве! – она показала ему язык.  
Мечник смотрел на нее, явно не впечатленный поведением маленькой воровки.  
\- Что ты взяла?  
Девочка отвернулась, но парень успел разглядеть ее лицо, мгновенно ставшее серьезным.  
\- …дьявольский фрукт… но я сделала это, чтобы защитить моего брата!  
\- Да?  
Зоро очень сомневался, что дьявольский фрукт так легко украсть, и едва ли он мог быть в обычной продуктовой лавке. Пираты уже давно сровняли бы с землей это место, чтобы получить фрукт. И все же, несмотря на сомнения, он ничего не сказал.  
Впрочем, девочка заметила его скептический взгляд и решила пояснить:  
\- Потому что если… если я съем дьявольский фрукт, я стану сильной и смогу помочь ему. Мой брат уже съел фрукт и все считают его монстром. А он слишком испуган, чтобы использовать его, так что если бы у меня была сила дьявольского фрукта, я могла бы помочь ему. У меня нет друзей или семьи, нет никого кроме него, так что мне нечего терять!  
\- Знаешь, - внезапно перебил ее Зоро, - у меня есть накама, который очень силен, и для этого ему не пришлось есть дьявольский фрукт. Вообще-то, такой извращенец не должен быть настолько сильным, - задумчиво с ноткой недовольства добавил он, - в любом случае, тебе стоит усерднее работать и развивать свои навыки, чтобы стать сильной, - снова глянув на девочку, он добавил, - и если вдруг твой брат свалится в воду, кто-то же должен будет его спасти.  
Его маленькая собеседница неожиданно рассмеялась:  
\- Да, он и правда такой дурачок, что может свалиться в воду.  
Маленькая воровка широко улыбнулась мечнику, после чего обернулась и уставилась на фрукт. Видимо приняв какое-то решение, она осторожно взяла фрукт в руки и передала Зоро.  
\- Вот… извини, что я взяла его.  
\- Все в порядке. Я верну его. Работай усердно!  
\- Да! Пока, зеленоволосый старший братик!  
«Полагаю, мне следует поспешить, я итак потратил слишком много времени», - про себя подумал Зоро, подкидывая необычный фрукт в руке. Покупки, которые он по-прежнему тащил с собой, становились все тяжелее: непросто было тянуть тележку с четырьмя коробками с припасами и еще нести два тяжелых пакета в руке. «Надо вернуться на корабль…» - пробормотал себе мечник. Он уже почти покинул поросший лесом пригород, когда осознал, что фрукт, который он подкинул, так и не упал обратно в его ладонь. «Какого?» Оглядевшись, он увидел, что фрукт, размером с небольшой клементин, был зажат в клюве довольно крупной и на вид вполне съедобной птицы. «О, бесплатное мясо», - подумал Зоро, но еще до того, как он успел дотянуться до катаны, птица, возможно почувствовав его намерения, открыла клюв, и, издав звук похожий на карканье, уронила фрукт. Именно в тот момент, когда Зоро смотрел вверх, фрукт чудесным образом упал прямо в его приоткрытый рот и попал в горло, заставив его закашляться. Наконец, после отчаянных попыток, сопровождаемых битьем себя по груди (к счастью его никто не видел за этим нелепым занятием), отвратительный на вкус фрукт скользнул вниз. «О господи, что я наделал! И какого черта теперь со мной будет?» Зоро помчался на корабль так быстро, как только мог, что на самом деле было довольно быстро. Добежав до Мерри, он запрыгнул на борт, найдя там Нами, которая охраняла корабль.  
\- НАМИ!  
\- Что случилось, Зоро? – раздраженно спросила навигатор.  
Ее покой был нарушен, и теперь ей придется сидеть на корабле с этим дурацким мечником.  
\- Мне нужна твоя мяу!  
\- Зоро? Что с тобой такое?  
\- Кажется, я мяу дьявольский фрукт!  
\- ЧТО?! Зоро, ты уверен, что это был дьявольский фрукт?!  
\- Так сказала та девчонка, но продавец не говорил, что это такое… - Зоро снова мяукнул.  
Встревоженная Нами видела, как у него на голове появилось два бугорка, тогда как уши начали исчезать.  
-Нами-мяу!  
\- Подожди, Зоро! Я пойду и проверю эту лавочку, и постараюсь что-то узнать, хорошо?!  
\- ОСТОРОЖНО! – послышался крик Усоппа со стороны порта, когда большая часть команды влетела на палубу.  
Зоро мгновенно скрылся и спрятался в мандариновых деревьях.  
\- Отправляемся! – тут же закричал Луффи.  
\- Подожди! – Нами попыталась перекричать шум, стоявший на палуб после неудачного приземления.  
Зоро все еще сидел под деревьями, не показываясь на глаза накама.  
\- Ува! Нами? Эй, Нами, где Зоро?  
\- Это именно то, что я пытаюсь вам сказать, он…  
\- Мряу!  
Маленький зеленый котенок с белым животиком спрыгнул с верхней палубы. Он яростно шипел на Нами. «О боже! Это ты, Зоро?!» Вглядевшись пристальнее, девушка увидела три малюсеньких дырочки там, где были сережки. Они были хорошо прикрыты мехом, так что никто не мог их увидеть, если специально не приглядываться. Котенок шипел, без слов пытаясь объяснить ей, что не хочет, чтобы его секрет раскрыли.  
\- Он все еще на берегу, - девушка все же поняла, что мечник не хочет, чтобы она рассказывала остальным о его необычном превращении. «Мужская гордость… ох… вечно мешает.»  
\- Что? Ну этот идиот хотя бы принес покупки. Я пойду и найду его… - Санджи уже собирался прыгнуть с корабля, чтобы отправиться на поиски Зоро.  
\- Нет! Санджи-кун, он… он должен сделать кое-что важное. Он не может уехать прямо сейчас, - неловко попыталась объяснить навигатор.  
\- Ну, и что нам делать, Нами?! – заныл Луффи, - Я не хочу оставаться здесь.  
\- Его не будет какое-то время, мы можем забрать его, когда вернемся.  
\- Навигатор-сан, могу я поговорить с вами?  
Нами и Робин покинули главную палубу и заперлись на камбузе. Робин вырастила глаз на двери, чтобы вовремя заметить подслушивающих.  
\- Этот дьявольский фрукт, который все обсуждали в городе… он как-то связан с исчезновением Зоро?  
Нами вздохнула.  
\- Да, он случайно съел его, сейчас он вернулся и превратился в… это, - она указала пальцем на палубу за стеной.  
Там уже начались волнения, девушки слышали разгоравшуюся ссору, но решили не обращать внимания на накама.  
\- Эй, Усопп, могу я подержать котенка? Ты уже пробовал, теперь моя очередь!  
\- Хватит возиться с этим котом! Что если он бешенный? Я не хочу, чтобы вы двое заразились бешенством!  
\- Чоппер ты такой зануда, он же еще не укусил меня… ой, мой нос!!!  
\- Это все потому что у тебя слишком длинный нос.  
\- Заткнись, Санджи!  
Нами потерла лоб:  
\- В любом случае, Робин, ты что-то знаешь об этом фрукте?  
\- Да, я слышала кое-что в городе, и думаю, это успокоит тебя.

Я не милый, черт возьми!

\- О, слава богу, Робин, так что там? – облегченно вздохнула Нами, она всегда могла рассчитывать, что Робин найдет лучшее решение даже в самых сложных ситуациях.  
Если бы не Робин, Нами уже умерла бы от стресса.  
\- В общем, наш мечник съел вовсе не дьявольский фрукт.  
\- Ха? Но… но Зоро…  
\- …Съел химически измененный фрукт, который обладает временным эффектом дьявольского фрукта. Тот, кто съест такой фрукт, будет находиться под его эффектом в течение месяца. Через несколько дней его эффект начнет истощаться, пока постепенно не сойдет на нет. Кроме того, фрукт вызывает лишь превращение в животного, и человеку, съевшему его, морская вода не опасна, так как это не дьявольский фрукт. То, что съел Зоро, - это всего лишь прототип, который трансформирует человека в маленькое безобидное животное, а не в боевого зверя.  
\- Вау, Робин, ты и правда успокоила меня.  
Робин в ответ просто улыбнулась. На этом девушки завершили свое маленькое совещание, открыли дверь, и… попали прямиком в ад, воцарившийся на корабле. Луффи и Усопп носились по палубе, пытаясь поймать котенка, который, как некоторые заметили, был слишком ловким и быстрым для своего возраста. Капитан и снайпер были явно злы на зверька, за то, что тот исцарапал их.  
\- Нами-сан, - спросил Санджи, - может, мы просто съедим это?  
\- Нет, ни в коем случае! – тут же возразила Нами, ужаснувшись от одной мысли о съедении накама.  
Заметив ее, Зоро примчался к девушке и спрятался в ее ногах. Она подняла его, удерживая под передними лапами, чтобы он не мог поцарапать ее.  
\- О, только посмотрите! – в ее глазах уже светилась дьявольская усмешка, - какой мииилый котеночек!  
Зоро был по-настоящему взбешен и уже не сомневался в том, что быть котом было очень плохо. «Милый?! Ты ведьма, я убью тебя!» К сожалению, остальные слышали лишь тонкое и пронзительное мяуканье раздраженного котенка. Санджи подошел и поднял зверька за шкирку, внимательно разглядывая. Котенок разглядывал его также пристально, раздраженно подергивая хвостом.  
\- Черт, у него такой же характер как у проклятого маримо. Да и похож на него тоже, только слишком милый.  
\- Пшшш!  
Зоро шлепнул его лапой по лицу и принялся вырываться. «Положи меня на палубу, ублюдок! Я не дурацкий кот и я НЕ МИЛЫЙ! Арх! Черт возьми!» Он снова зашипел на блондина. Робин подумала, что пришла ее очередь подержать на руках маленький ужас.  
\- Это низко, кок-сан, - забирая котенка и начиная поглаживать его за ушками, произнесла она. Зоро затих, продолжая сверлить кока недовольным взглядом. – Ну вот. Теперь стоит подумать о кличке для котенка.  
\- Флуффи! – тут же выкрикнул Луффи.  
\- Флуффи? – одновременно переспросили накама.  
«Флуффи» с отвращением мяукнул Зоро.  
Команда напряженно молчала, пока бывший мечник испепелял взглядом капитана.  
«Господи, Зоро убил бы Луффи, не будь он сейчас котом», - подумала Нами, прижав пальцы к вискам.  
\- Почему Флуффи, капитан-сан? – с невозмутимой улыбкой спросила Робин.  
\- Потому что он пушистый, и это звучит как Луффи*! Он будет моим котом! – Луффи выдернул котенка из рук Робин и стал вертеть его.  
Зоро придушенно мяукал, пока Санджи не отобрал его снова.  
\- Пока мы не причалим к следующему острову, этот котенок будет под ТВОЕЙ… и Усоппа… и Чоппера ответственностью. Я буду только кормить его. И постарайтесь не убить его, понятно? Я вообще-то против использования кошачьего мяса в пищу. Кроме того, едва ли многое можно приготовить из этой крохотной тушки, - он развернул котенка так, чтобы тот мог видеть его. Зоро насколько мог угрожающе зашипел на блондина. – Эй, эй. Ты теперь будешь жить с нами, так что успокойся.  
Зоро перестал вырываться и шипеть на Санджи, но все еще продолжал недовольно сверлить его пронзительными кошачьими глазами. Внезапное голодное урчание прекратило этот поединок взглядов: оба, и котенок, и Луффи, были голодными.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я иду готовить обед.  
И Санджи легкой походной направился на камбуз, все еще твердо удерживая за шкирку котенка.  
\- Санджи-кун!  
\- Да, моя Нами-суан! - томно спросил блондин.  
\- Тебе не следует держать его за шкирку слишком долго. Ты его поранишь, - проговорила она, подарив коку улыбку, не забывая о том, что котенок в его руках – это Зоро.  
\- Да? О, точно. Нами-сан, если он порвет мой новый пиджак, вы дадите мне в долг?  
\- Конечно, Санджи-кун. Тем более я ТОЧНО знаю, с кого получить деньги за это, - на этот раз усмешка была адресована котенку Зоро.  
«Вот чертова сука: я порву его идиотский пиджак, а она увеличит мой долг… проклятая морская ведьма». Зоро побеждено вздохнул, едва Санджи устроил его на руках.  
\- Если вы почешете у него за ушком, кок-сан, это успокоит его немного, - все еще улыбаясь заметила Робин.  
Санджи с сомнением посмотрел на котенка. Тот смотрел на него в ответ с таким выражением, которое могло принадлежать только Зоро. Кок моргнул и продолжил свой путь на кухню, почесывая за ушами Зоро. Он положил его на край разделочного стола, а сам принялся доставать кастрюли и ножи. Достав свежие продукты из холодильника, он принялся за готовку. Зоро наблюдал за коком без особого интереса до тех пор, пока маленький кусочек рыбы не прилетел к нему. Не раздумывая, он тут же вцепился в него своими маленькими клыками. Осознав, что ведет себя как настоящий кот, он попытался вернуть свою гордость, но часть его тут же воспротивилась этому. Так что он быстро съел рыбку, больше не обращая внимания на свою гордость человека: в конце концов, ему придется быть котом в течение какого-то времени, так что стоит привыкнуть к некоторым вещам.  
\- Ммм, - довольно заурчал он.  
Зоро снова уставился на Санджи, ожидая получить еще вкусняшки.  
\- Эта еда для леди и остальных идиотов на корабле. Ты свою порцию получишь позже.  
И Санджи вновь вернулся к рыбе, одновременно обжаривая овощи на сковороде, добавляя щепотку того и пару капель этого. Зоро уложил голову на лапы и надулся: он хотел еще этой восхитительной рыбки.  
\- Вот, - Санджи снова бросил в его сторону вкусный кусочек, тут же пойманный на лету.  
Это было не мясо, но он все равно его съел. Впрочем, после он одарил кока недовольным взглядом за то, что тот накормил его овощами вместо ожидаемой рыбы. «И что это значит, дурной кок!» Несмотря на некоторое внутреннее сопротивление, Зоро все же решил разозлить блондина. «И что я могу сделать, чтобы выбесить тебя, глупый мешенебровый…»  
\- Санджи-кун, обед скоро?  
« Ах, да! Вот оно!»  
\- О, мелорин! Да, мои милые леди, ваша еда будет готова с минуты на минуту.  
«… это уничтожит мою гордость. Черт… что мне следует… ну могу оправдаться тем, что превратился кота. А люди еще называют меня глупым». Зоро уже собирался спрыгнуть со стола, но внезапно остановился, осознав насколько высоко он находится. Он удивленно мяукнул и отодвинулся от края, прямо к горячей кастрюле, которую кок поставил на стол охлаждаться. Завопив, он тут же помчался прочь, угодив прямиком в раковину, полную воды, в которой мыли посуду. К его меху пристали кусочки еды, и это было абсолютно отвратительно. Выбравшись из раковины, мокрый и несчастный, он съежился и свирепо уставился на блондина, который истерически хохотал над ним. Подхватив котенка на руки, тот вышел из кухни.  
\- Мои милые леди, извините за неудобства, но я должен вымыть этот комок шерсти, чтобы он не омрачал своим видом моих прелестных девушек.  
\- Спасибо, Санджи-кун. Это так мило с твоей стороны, - комплимент Нами едва не растопил блондина.  
Собравшись, он отправился в ванную с Зоро, где наполнил раковину теплой водой.  
«Эй, эй, эй… кто говорил про ВАННУ?!» Зоро поднял расширенные от шока глаза на Санджи. «Черррт! Этот… ублюдочный кок собирается ис… искупать меня!!!»  
\- Итак, неко-маримо, время купаться.  
«Неееет! Это неправильно! Это совершенно ненормально!» Зоро принялся вырываться. Санджи же пришел к выводу, что малыш просто боится воды, а потому выпустил чуть-чуть воды и посадил упирающегося кота в раковину. Зоро все еще пытался вырваться, но это было совершенно бесполезно. Неважно, чтобы он ни делал, он был слишком слаб, чтобы сражаться с коком сейчас. Он сидел, недовольно нахохлившись, пока Санджи аккуратно тер его мех.  
\- Мряу.  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, но ты вся грязная, я должен вымыть тебя. Такая маленькая леди должна быть осторожной и не пачкаться.  
\- Хшш! Мряууу! «Как ты посмел назвать меня женщиной!?»  
Санджи поднял котенка из воды и… осмотрел его. Зоро громко мяукал, протестуя.  
\- Ааа, ты мальчик. Извини, парень.  
Зоро негодующе фыркнул и позволил коку купать его дальше. Санджи медленно мыл тельце котенка, продвигаясь к его голове. Зоро не смог удержаться и потянулся навстречу прикосновению. Это было приятно. В своих смутных детских воспоминаниях он помнил, как мама также гладила его голову, когда он засыпал. Санджи тер у него за ушами, и не смотря на то, что Зоро его ненавидел, он не мог противиться ласковым прикосновениям к голове. Он очнулся от полудремы, когда поглаживание прекратилось, и вместо него его атаковала струя воды. Он дернулся в сторону от крана и принялся яростно шипеть на него. Блондин рассмеялся:  
\- А ты не блещешь умом, не так ли? Вечно на все кидаешься, дурацкое неко-маримо, - внезапно на смеющемся лице кока появилось выражение крайнего раздражения, - и этот дурак маримо взял и свалил тренироваться. Ему не нужны тренировки, он итак силен!  
Зоро недовольно посмотрел на него, раздраженно поддергивая хвостом. «Ублюдок… признает, что я силен за моей спиной… засранец…»  
\- Мяяяяяу! – протяжно мяукнул Зоро, объявляя, что он уже вымыт и хочет обратно на камбуз и свой обед.  
\- Хм? А, извини, - Санджи выключил воду и взял фен, включив его на максимум.  
Зоро казалось, будто он шел по продуваемому ветрами туннелю. Весь его зеленый мех летел назад, уши были прижаты к голове, а глаза плотно закрыты. Фен двигался вокруг его маленькой, дрожащей фигурки, заставляя его вновь и вновь искать устойчивое положение. Затем большая жесткая рука принялась довольно сильно тереть его.  
\- Мяу! Мяяу! Хшш! «Га! Санджи! Эй, идиот! Прекрати!»  
Впрочем, кок не обратил внимания на его протест и продолжал вытирать и сушить его. Закончив, Санджи оглядел его и внезапно рассмеялся. Что-то в этом смехе заставило Зоро подозрительно сощуриться. Кок поднял мечника повыше, чтобы он мог видеть себя в зеркале.  
\- Посмотри на себя, неко-маримо, ты выглядишь таким забавным!  
Он держал котенка у своего ухмыляющегося лица, так что оно тоже отражалось в зеркале, как и его новая (ужасная, по мнению самого Зоро) круглая пушистая форма.  
\- Ты выглядишь, как Чоппер в его защитной форме, - усмехнулся Санджи.  
«Если бы я был человеком, я бы уже убил тебя!» - подумал Зоро, шипя от отвращения на собственное отражение.  
\- Ладно, идем! Надо вернуться к милым леди, - и кок помчался на кухню так быстро, как только позволяли его длинные ноги.  
Зоро уже почти забыл о своем намерении отомстить блондину за купание, однако сейчас, после того, что он сотворил с его мехом, он точно не забудет об этом. Санджи рывком распахнул двери.  
\- Я вернулся, о мои ангелы, сошедшие на землю! Маленький монстр теперь чист.  
Он поднял Зоро за шкирку, чтобы показать, что выполнил задание Нами и Робин. Девушки прикрыли ладошками губы, пытаясь подавить смешки и хихиканье, в конце концов, им-то было прекрасно известно, что под всем этим мехом скрывался их мечник.  
\- Кок-сан, я подержу котенка, пока вы закончите приготовления к обеду.  
\- Ах, спасибо, Робин-чан! – и довольный блондин вручил Зоро Робин, после чего направился на камбуз, заканчивать обед.  
«Замечательно. Украсть его леди будет несложно. И это, кстати, выбесит его». Зоро зло хмыкнул, обнажая маленькие клыки. На секунду он задумался над тем, что делают кошки, когда хотят привлечь внимание. «Эх…» размышлял он, «но это того стоит… надеюсь…» И Зоро поднял на Робин огромные глаза, стараясь изо всех сил. Женщина была удивлена, если не сказать больше, но решила, что это всего лишь кошачий инстинкт, так что не стала придавать этому особого значения. Археолог улыбнулась.  
\- Ты только посмотри, до чего ты милый, - певуче произнесла она.  
Зоро прыгнул с ее коленей на стол: он заметил висящую нитку на свитере Нами. И она показалась ему раздражающе привлекательной. Он хотел тут же броситься на нее, но все же отбросил эту мысль подальше, выговаривая себе за одно только такое глупое желание, однако после он подумал: «кошки ведь любят такие вещи, не так ли? … тогда… все в порядке». Он стал красться к навигатору, приседая на задние лапки, после чего прыгнул. Но еще до того, как он смог дотянуться до нитки, Нами подняла руку в эмоциональном жесте, что-то рассказывая Робин. Зоро, остановившись, посмотрел вверх, и вот она была, игриво болтаясь прямо над ним. Он снова прыгнул и уцепился когтями за раздражающую вещь. Схватив нитку зубами, он потянул ее вниз, распуская часть рукава Нами.  
\- Ах, Зо… котик! Плохой! – отругала она его, стараясь скрыть свою оговорку.  
Зоро снова сделал «глазки», и хоть Нами тоже была удивлена этим, почему-то не стала заострять на этом внимание. Она оторвала нитку и потрясла ею перед Зоро – как только он прыгнул, она отдернула руку.  
«Хорошая тренировка…» успокаивал себя Зоро, играя в такую забавную, но нелепую игру.  
\- Ах, вот бы я был этим маленьким сорванцом, и это со мной играли бы такие прекрасные леди! – трагично вздохнул Санджи, внезапно появляясь рядом.  
Зоро на секунду прекратил гоняться за ниткой и глянул в сторону кока. Он снова усмехнулся, обнажив крохотные клычки, и продолжил игру. Это не укрылось от глаз Робин. «О, так вот в чем дело, господин мечник», - подумала она про себя, потянувшись, чтобы погладить животик довольного котенка.

Это кошачье дело затягивает

После обеда, когда Луффи НАКОНЕЦ-ТО вышвырнули с камбуза, Зоро остался в кухне, чтобы получить остатки еды.  
\- Ты удачливый ублюдок… - прозвучал из ниоткуда недовольный голос Санджи, но Зоро притворился, что не заметил его, - Ты развлекаешься с этими милыми леди, и они восхищаются тобой, даже если ты просто переворачиваешься.  
Зоро поедал свой обед, празднуя маленькую победу. Облизнувшись, он громко зевнул, объявляя Санджи, что пришло время для его сна. Но блондин намека не понял и направился к выходу из камбуза.  
\- Мряу! «Идиот, я не могу спрыгнуть с такой высоты!» - МРЯУ!  
Кок все же повернулся и схватил его за шкирку.  
\- Дурак, ты мог бы спрыгнуть сам.  
Когда он появился на палубе, Луффи, Усопп и Чоппер тут же набросились на него.  
\- Дай его мне! Он мой кот! Не будь таким свинтусом, Санджи! – заныл Луффи, хватая котенка, который царапал его, каждый раз, как только мог дотянуться.  
\- Эй! Он и НАШ кот ТОЖЕ, ты же знаешь, Луффи!  
\- Не трогайте его! Я должен проверить его на бешенство и прочие болезни!  
\- Ладно, ладно, вот… ОЙ! Дурацкое неко-маримо… - последнюю фразу Санджи пробормотал сам себе, после того, как Зоро вцепился в него клыками за то, что он передавал его другим. Но даже в общем шуме остальные, в том числе и его любимые прекрасные леди, услышали его прозвище для маленького зеленого комка шерсти.  
\- Неко-маримо? – спросила троица перед ним.  
Луффи рассмеялся, явно поняв все по-своему.  
\- Ха-ха! Санджи, ты забавный. Его зовут Флуффи, а не Неко-маримо! Дурак!  
Чоппер и Усопп напряженно смотрели на их ничего не понимающего, беззаботного капитана. А Луффи в свою очередь от души веселился до тех пор, пока Санджи не выбросил его за борт Мэри пинком.  
\- Кто тут дурак? – рявкнул он, после того, как аккуратно опустил котенка на палубу.  
\- Ах! Луффи! – Усопп нырнул в воду, чтобы выловить их капитана.  
Зоро сидел неподалеку, раздраженно дергая хвостом. Чоппер подошел поближе, чтобы наконец осмотреть нового питомца команды, кроме того, услышав имя, придуманное малышу блондином, он хотел понять, что же стало причиной такой странно клички.  
\- Ну он и правда несколько похож на Зоро, но больше цветом шерсти и… глаз…, - Чоппер внезапно замолчал, осознание пришло к нему неожиданно.  
В конце концов, Робин была не единственной, кто знал о химически измененных фруктах.  
\- ЗО…  
Нами, которая подошла ближе, чтобы также поинтересоваться насчет клички для котенка, придуманной Санджи, едва не закричала, когда одна из рук Робин позаботилась о слишком болтливом рте их маленького доктора. Повернувшись к Нами, археолог произнесла:  
\- Похоже, что еще кое-кто узнал о неожиданной проблеме Зоро.  
Санджи едва прикурил новую сигарету и поднял Зоро с палубы, как Луффи и Усопп (которые удивительно быстро вернулись на Мэри) тут же принялись снова приставать к нему, пытаясь отобрать кота.  
\- Ну, Санджиииии! Ты ГОВОРИЛ, что это будет НАШ кот, а не ТВОЙ, Санджи, - ныл Луффи, вытягивая руку, несмотря на то, что ботинок блондина уперся ему в лицо.  
Зоро все еще не давался в чужие руки, но если он проведет на руках кока еще немного времени, ему придется купить Санджи новый пиджак. Он поднял на кока огромные наивные глаза. Прижав уши к голове, он издал самый жалобный звук, который только можно было представить, пытаясь вызвать жалость в Санджи, чтобы тот унес его от этого шума и суматохи (впрочем, сам Зоро думал об этом, как об искусном обмане противника). К счастью, Санджи купился на это.  
\- Ах, Усопп, как ты думаешь, мог…мм… мог бы ты… эээ… сделать что-то… что-то вроде кровати для это… этого? Или… что-то вроде когтеточки? Луффи, ты мог бы помочь ему.  
\- Э, конечно Санджи, но ты думаешь, что это действительно необходимо? – подозрительно спросил Усопп, сложив руки на груди и приподняв бровь.  
Санджи указал на маленькие когти котенка, которые все еще впивались в его кожу.  
\- Эта кошмарная мелочь, вероятно, скоро начнет точить свои когти обо все деревянные поверхности корабля. К тому же ему надо где-то спать.  
Зоро глянул вверх на кока и еще сильнее сжал коготки на его руке, с удовольствием заметив, как блондин поморщился от дискомфорта. Ему совершенно не нравилось, когда к нему обращались со словами «мелочь» или… ну против «кошмарного» он не особенно возражал, но из-за того, что это говорил кок, это было довольно раздражающе.  
\- Ну хорошо, - сдался Усопп, махнув рукой, - только убедись, что он не будет портить корабль.  
\- ОООО! Что я могу сделать? Что мне делать, Усопп! А, а, Усоппп?  
Луффи продолжал свое нытье до тех пор, пока не скрылся вместе со снайпером в недрах Мэри, а Санджи отправился в каюту для парней. Зоро отпустил ладонь кока, и теперь удобно сидел в его руках.  
\- Тебе следует быть чертовски благодарным мне, испорченный засранец.  
Мечник довольно заурчал. «Подожди-ка, заурчал? С каких пор я начал УРЧАТЬ?»  
Кок посадил котенка на диван, однако тот тотчас направился к своему гамаку и попытался залезть в него. Пригнувшись, он прыгнул вверх и, подброшенный удивительно сильными задними лапами, уцепился за нижний гамак. Вцепившись когтями в жесткую веревку, ему удалось подняться чуть выше. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что он смог удержаться и не свалиться с гамака, внутрь он так и не забрался. Так Зоро и висел, вцепившись в гамак всеми четырьмя лапами и жалобно мяукая. «Замечательно, теперь я не могу даже спать в собственном гамаке, вся эту штука с котом становится все лучше и лучше», - саркастично подумал он. Санджи склонился над ним и оторвал от гамака, не обращая внимания на недовольные протесты котенка. Блондин лег на диван и уложил Зоро себе на грудь. Тот недовольно смотрел на кока, однако позволил устроить себя поудобнее.  
\- Мяу.  
Санджи начал гладить котенка по голове.  
«О черт, это приятно.» Зоро лег и продолжил тянуться к прикосновениям. Вскоре к поглаживанию присоединилось мягкое низкое урчание, очень похожее на чудовищно знакомое сопение и похрапывание. Санджи так и уснул, лаская маленького дьявола.  
Спустя час Зоро очнулся ото сна, не тревожимого никакими сновидениями, и решил рискнуть подняться по ступеням наверх и попытаться убедить своих накама дать их новому питомцу немного выпивки. Мгновенно забыв, где он находится, он перевернулся и скатился вниз, упав на пол с глухим стуком. Сонно моргая, он зевнул и направился к лестнице. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до ступеней, туман в его голове прояснился, и его мозг стал работать, хоть и как заржавевшая машина. Присев на задние лапы, он прыгнул вверх, его большие светящиеся кошачьи глаза горели решимостью. Соприкоснувшись с деревом, он вцепился в него когтями передних лап. Чувствуя, что только его верхняя часть оказалась на ступени, тогда как нижняя половина беспомощно болталась в воздухе, он очень понадеялся, что у него хватит сил удержаться от падения на пол. Зоро согнул задние лапы и выпустил когти в поисках опоры. Как только он ее нашел, он смог толнуть свой пушистый маленький зад вверх, через границу ступени. Зоро довольно выпрямился, однако затем вспомнил, что впереди еще целых 10 ступенек.  
«Так, я смогу это сделать!»  
Так началось изнуряющее путешествие мечника.  
30 минут спустя.  
Добравшись до последней ступеньки, Зоро тяжело дышал от усилий. Усевшись на вершине лестницы, он посмотрел на пройденный путь.  
«Я сделал это! Наконец-то я добрался…»  
Впрочем, оказавшись на месте, он понял, что он никак не сможет открыть дверь. С дергающимся глазом, Зоро проклинал себя за то, что он не подумал об этом ДО того, как вскарабкался по лестнице наверх. Вздохом признав поражение, опустив уши и хвост, он начал спуск. Когда он уже собирался прыгнуть с первой ступени, дверь позади него резко открылась, ударив Зоро по заднице и отправив легкого котенка в полет.  
\- Гяааааа!  
\- Мяяяяяяяяу!  
Проскочив не менее трех ступенек, Зоро наконец удалось остановиться, распластавшись на ступени. Он тут же сел и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на обидчика и затем разорвать его на клочки своими когтями и зубами. Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп спускались вниз, чтобы лечь спать. Луффи уже залезал в свой гамак, а вот Усопп держал в руках большой ящик с деревянной стойкой на вершине, которая мешала ему разглядеть хоть что-то перед собой. Зоро догадался, что это вероятнее всего его новое спальное место. Последним вниз спускался Чоппер, и он оказался единственным, кто заметил взбешенное крохотное создание на одной из ступеней, жавшееся к краю, чтобы его не затоптали. Олененок оглянулся вокруг, убеждаясь, что его никто не услышит.  
\- Эй, ммм… Зоро… тебе что-то нужно? Я видел, как ты упал с лестницы, ты в порядке?  
\- Да… все хорошо. Мряу!  
\- Понятно.  
«Ха?! Или… точно… Чоппер же может понимать животных. Круто, наконец-то я могу достать саке». Зоро довольно озвучил свою просьбу маленькому доктору.  
\- Эй, Чоппер, что ты делаешь? Разговариваешь с этим котом… - шепотом поинтересовался Усопп, стараясь не разбудить Санджи, который так и не проснулся.  
\- А? Ничего! Хе-хе-хе, - нервничая, Чоппер отчаянно пытался придумать выход из ситуации. – О! Я собирался… умм… наконец-то проверить кота на инфекции и вообще тщательно осмотреть его. Я скоро вернусь.  
С этими словами Чоппер помчался вверх по лестнице, прихватив Зоро с собой, и оставив Усоппа размышлять над странным и довольно подозрительным поведением олененка. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, Зоро, что я не могу дать тебе столько же, сколько ты обычно пьешь.  
\- Да без разницы, просто наливай. Я целый день мечтал о выпивке.  
Зоро сидел перед соусником в нетерпении ожидая такую долгожданную порцию алкоголя. Его огромные глаза сверкали, а хвостик дергался от возбуждения, когда Чоппер наклонил бутылку и медленно налил немного в тарелку. Зоро подпрыгнул и принялся счастливо лакать спиртное, наслаждаясь каждым глотком.  
\- Хмм… знаешь, есть много вещей, которые кошкам нельзя. Я напишу список того, что тебе можно и нельзя. Я хотел бы также, чтобы ты пока не пил алкоголь.  
Зоро облизнул усы и усмехнулся, глядя на олененка.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Чоппер, - его слова прервал громкий тонкий зевок, - а теперь не мог бы ты отнести меня в постель, пожалуйста?  
Следующим утром…  
Санджи проснулся утром, чувствуя себя удивительно отдохнувшим. Он лег спать раньше обычного и сейчас осознал, что дополнительный сон удивительным образом улучшил его настроение. Он сел на софе, с легкой улыбкой предвкушая, как будет готовить завтрак. Потянувшись всем телом, блондин направился к лестнице наверх. Но что-то скреблось на краю его сознания, не давая покоя. Оглянувшись, он еще раз осмотрел комнату. Все гамаки были пусты, и Санджи также не увидел ни следа неко-маримо. Хотя он заметил новую кровать, видимо Усопп уже выполнил его вчерашнюю неожиданную просьбу. Подойдя ближе, он рассмотрел спальное место.  
\- Хмм… неплохо. Даже лучше чем то, где мы спим, - повернувшись кок снова направился к выходу из комнаты, - Где все… Почему никто не разбудил меня?  
\- САААНДЖИ!!!  
\- О… вот и они. Да, Луффи, я уже иду.  
Захватив пиджак, Санджи поднялся на палубу. Двое из троих парней были на главной палубе, что-то внимательно разглядывая. Серьезно опасаясь, что несчастный маленький зверек подвергся жестокому и необычному наказанию, и старясь выглядеть, как будто ему все равно, блондин поспешил к группе, заглядывая через чужие плечи, чтобы узнать, что же привлекло их внимание.  
\- О, Санджи. Хочешь помочь?  
\- Мы хотим устроить бег с препятствиями для Флуффи! Хех! – широко улыбаясь, возвестил Луффи.  
\- Зачем? – недоуменно моргнул кок.  
\- Ну, в основном потому что нам скучно, - пожал плечами Усопп.  
\- А если он не с вами, то где?  
\- Хм? Ты имеешь в виду кота? Он внутри с Робин, Чоппером и Нами.  
\- Спасибо, Усопп, - Санджи поспешил на камбуз – Робин-чан, Нами-сан! Доброе утро!  
\- Доброе утро, Санджи-кун.  
\- Доброе утро, кок-сан.  
\- Утро, Чоппер.  
\- Доброе утро Санджи!  
Чоппер, Нами и Робин в молчании наблюдали, как блондин направился к холодильнику, начиная готовить завтрак. Настороженный чужими взглядами, он отложил в сторону продукты и повернулся. Недоумение было написано на его лице.  
\- Что?  
\- А… ха-ха-ха-ха. Ничего, Санджи-кун. С чего ты это взял? – нервно захихикала Нами.  
Вчетвером, включая Зоро с помощью перевода Чоппера, они обсуждали превращение мечника, когда Санджи, приплясывая, вошел в кухню. Естественно все испугались, что он мог что-то услышать. Впрочем, кок ничего не узнал, так что завтрак прошел как обычно… или скорее… настолько обычно, насколько это возможно в команде сумасшедших и взбалмошных пиратов.  
Когда завтрак закончился, Санджи швырнул на палубу кусочек бекона, за которым тут же помчался Луффи. Исключительно действенный метод, как он выяснил несколько дней назад. После чего, блондин и сам покинул кухню, собственнически держа на руках маленького Неко-Маримо. Он направлялся вниз, собираясь прилечь. Зоро, увидев свою новую кровать, тут же представил, как было бы здорово вздремнуть на ней, и вздохнул. Он попытался вырваться из рук блондина, но ублюдок держал крепок, так что Зоро оставалось лишь недовольно рычать, если это можно назвать рыком.  
\- Дурак, ты не можешь прыгнуть отсюда, ты поранишься.  
Неожиданно оскорбленный словами кока и тем, как он его недооценивает, Зоро вырвался и прыгнул вниз.  
\- Маримо!  
Зеленый котенок грациозно приземлился на все четыре лапы и ухмыльнулся Санджи с видом «а я говорил тебе». Затем неожиданно он почувствовал, как по его маленькому кошачьему телу проходит волна непонятной энергии, смывая сонливость, напавшую на него после плотного завтрака. «Что это?» И до того, как он успел понять что-либо, он принялся носиться по всей комнате мимо ошеломленного блондина.  
\- Эй, Неко-Маримо, что это с тобой?  
Каждый раз, когда Зоро проносился рядом с коком, тот пытался схватить маленького негодяя, но каждый раз тот умудрялся вывернуться из крепких рук. «Эй, а это довольно весело… но я вообще ни черта не понимаю, почему веду себя, как идиот… да и кого волнует!» Пока он носился в состоянии некоей эйфории, он умудрился забраться на одну из поддерживающих балок корабля, вне досягаемости от Санджи. Он уже собирался глянуть вниз и усмехнуться коку, когда понял, насколько высоко он забрался и испугался. Он не был уверен, что сможет самостоятельно спуститься вниз, и принялся жалобно мяукать, прося Санджи о помощи.  
\- Ну, ты сам виноват, что забрался туда, - равнодушно заметил кок, прикуривая сигарету.  
Он собирался притвориться, что ему все равно, но звуки, которые издавал Зоро, были настолько жалобными и испуганными, что он не смог удержаться. Взобравшись по гамакам и пару раз едва не упав, он, наконец, оказался прямо под котенком. Зоро ощущал возле себя надежное тело блондина, и хотел снова оказаться в его руках, чтобы его гладили по голове… нет, стоп… это неправда. Он же в действительности НЕ ХОТЕЛ этого… не так ли? Санджи потянулся и просунул ладонь под животик котенка, крепко удерживая маленькое тельце.  
\- Поймал.

ТЫ знал?

Зоро вздохнул: он снова был в больших теплых руках Санджи, и былая усталость вновь захватила его тело. Он не был уверен, что захочет когда-либо повторить такой забег. Но возможно хотя бы изредка это не помешает, просто он не станет повторять одну и ту же ошибку дважды, и будет носиться по полу, оставаясь в безопасности.  
\- Дурацкий Неко-Маримо, взять и забраться на несущую балку. И чем ты только думал? – Санджи на секунду замолчал, затем усмехнулся, - Хотя если ты хоть немного похож на Зоро, то ты вообще ни о чем не думал.  
Блондин засмеялся собственной шутке и недовольной мордочке котенка.  
«Ублюдок» Шшсс  
Кок перестал смеяться, но усмешка на его лице осталась, пока он смотрел в глаза котенку.  
\- Ты так похож на Зоро, - он нежно улыбнулся, глядя на уже не раздраженный комок шерсти в руках.  
Зоро почувствовал, как его лицо покраснело – Санджи никогда раньше так не смотрел на него, и это было довольно странно. Нет, это действительно было странно, особенно если учесть, что он вероятнее всего думал о нем, когда делал… такое необычное лицо.  
\- Если не считать того, что ты милее и не такой раздражающий.  
Зоро возмутился подобным замечанием, выражая свое недовольство раздраженным мявом и не такой уж серьезной попыткой поцарапать нос вредного блондина. Вскоре он почувствовал, как его веки стали закрываться и протяжно зевнул. Санджи снова улыбнулся – в последнее время он часто улыбался – и уложил котенка в его новую постель, принявшись поглаживать крохотную головку. Блондин мог расслышать довольное урчание, раздававшееся от крохотного тельца, пока он гладил короткий, но очень мягкий мех.  
\- Вот так Неко-Маримо.  
Санджи продолжал почесывать за ушком Зоро, пока тот не уснул на невероятно удобной и теплой подушке, во сне кровожадно разрывая мышь и охотясь на демонические клубки пряжи. Блондин вернулся на палубу, наслаждаясь порывами свежего бриза, встретившего его на палубе. Он подставил лицо легким порывам ветра, чувствуя себя довольным и расслабленным. Но было бы странно, если бы подобная идиллия длилась долго на Мерри. Из-за угла выскочили Усопп и Чоппер, спеша так, как будто от этого зависела их жизнь, на их лицах сияли широченные улыбки, а в глазах стояли слезы веселья, полностью уничтожая эффект «испуганных» воплей.  
\- ААААА! Зоро разозлился и собирается убить нас! – вопил Чоппер, задрав свои копытца выше головы.  
Санджи в смятении отступил назад.  
\- Зоро? Откуда? Но он же… не…  
\- ААААА! – завопил Усопп, - Спасайся!  
Санджи почти отчаянно обыскал взглядом палубу корабля, пытаясь разглядеть зеленые волосы, которые ему так нравилось ненавидеть. Он расслышал размеренное постукивание, которое могли издавать только ботинки мечника. Из-за угла показались темные штаны и харамаки, белая рубаха и наконец круглая голова…  
\- Луффи?!  
Капитан перевел взгляд в сторону кока. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, а в его взгляде смешалось смущение и раздражение выходкой накама.  
\- Где ты взял одежду Зоро?  
\- Ты что ослеп извращенный бровастик? Я – Зоро!  
Усопп и Чоппер покатились со смеху, аплодируя потрясающей копии возмущенного мечника в исполнении Луффи. А вот Санджи по-настоящему разозлился. Никто, и это действительно значит, что НИКТО кроме Зоро не имел права так его оскорблять. Это был их с мечником стиль общения. Они были лучшими друго-врагами, и подобное обращение было позволительно лишь им двоим, обычно заканчиваясь небольшой стычкой. Для всех остальных использование неоригинальных оскорблений Маримо было совершенно непозволительно.  
\- Как ты только что меня назвал? – прорычал Санджи, глаза которого обещали страшную кару.  
\- Ты хочешь подраться хентай-кок? – спросил Луффи, пытаясь скопировать лучший свирепый взгляд Зоро, поднимая две палки, которые вероятно должны были изобразить катаны мечника.  
Усопп и Чоппер разрывались от желания рассмеяться от веселого изображения отвратительного характера мечника их капитаном и от страха за свою и Луффи жизни из-за вспыльчивого характера Санджи. Спустя пару секунд они уже катались по палубе, давясь слезами и пытаясь отдышаться от гомерического хохота. Блондин стиснул зубы вокруг сигареты и поднял ногу.  
\- Вообще-то… - он с размаха заехал левой ногой по голове Луффи, покрытой банданой, - эро-кок, ты ублюдок!!!  
После чего кок помчался на верхнюю палубу, где приземлился капитан, чтобы еще пару раз пнуть горе-актера.  
\- Если уж ты собираешься притворяться Зоро, так делай это правильно!  
И с этими словами, о смысле которых он даже не задумывался, Санджи потопал обратно, по пути раздумывая, где Луффи нашел эту одежду.  
\- Эй, Луффи! – остановился и позвал он, казалось бы, совершенно успокоившись, как будто и не было ничего в последние несколько минут.  
\- Что, Санджи? – распухшими губами поинтересовался капитан.  
\- Где ты достал это?  
\- Ааа. Где… хмм…  
\- Луффи! – Санджи принялся трясти капитана.  
Он знал, что реагирует слишком бурно, но все еще был зол из-за небрежного отношения Луффи и был в плохом настроении.  
\- Мандариновые кусты! – наконец, воскликнул капитан, после того, как его мозги были тщательно взбиты.  
Блондин ослабил хватку на рубахе парня и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на рощу в нескольких метрах от них.  
\- Мандариновые кусты?  
Санджи растеряно пытался найти ответы на вопросы, путаясь в противоречивых мыслях, и даже не думая, что делает, на автомате спустился на камбуз, чтобы приготовить ланч, хотя завтрак был меньше часа назад. Впрочем, как прекрасно было известно коку, времени никогда не бывало достаточно, чтобы приготовить еду для его капитана.  
Нами и Робин удобно сидели в своих креслах на палубе, однако их совершенно не заметили во время всей это суматохи. Что весьма удивило девушек: Санджи всегда находил время, чтобы похвалить их потрясающие фигурки в бикини, и то, что он даже не обратил на них внимания, было крайне странно и необычно.  
\- Робин… мне кажется с Санджи-куном что-то не так. Он нас совершенно не заметил.  
\- Это и правда абсолютно не в его духе, навигатор-сан, - лениво ответила Робин, так и не подняв взгляда от книги.  
\- И что же так беспокоит его? Он даже не принес нам напитки.  
\- Так вот в чем дело!  
\- Ну конечно, - равнодушно произнесла Нами, отмахнувшись.  
Робин усмехнулась над довольно грубым ответом собеседницы, а после предложила.  
\- Возможно, нам следует что-нибудь разузнать, навигатор-сан?  
Нами хмыкнула, а в глазах девушки появился озорной блеск, не предвещавший ничего хорошего их коку.  
Спустя несколько часов настало время ланча. Вся команда корабля, включая нового зеленого питомца, расселась за небольшим столом. Зоро с удовольствием принялся за измельченную требуху, которую Санджи приготовил специально для него, но отговорился тем, что всего лишь использовал оставшиеся продукты, чтобы накормить маленького тирана. Впрочем, Зоро не возражал. Еда была не лучше той, что блондин обычно готовил для мужской части команды, но точно не хуже. Внезапно большая рука была пришпилена вилкой всего лишь в сантиметре от миски Зоро.  
\- Луффи, ублюдок, не смей трогать еду кота! – защитил порцию мечника кок, не отпуская вилку, пока капитан не попытался убрать руку.  
Самодовольная улыбка, которой Зоро наградил Луффи, заставила того вспылить.  
\- Ах, ты жадный кошачий гад!  
После этой фразой началась яростная игра в кошки-мышки. Обычно, именно коты догоняли жертвы, однако в этот раз подобный сценарий был совершенно неприемлем. Пока Луффи носился за зеленым котенком по всей кухне, в том числе и по столу, все остальные придерживали свои тарелки, спасая еду от капитана. Наконец, Нами решила, что с нее хватит и от души приложила Луффи по голове, после чего схватила за шкирку котенка и швырнула прямо в руки Санджи.  
\- Присматривай за ним получше, Санджи-кун. Смотри какой беспорядок они с Луффи устроили!  
На этом ланч завершился. Нами назначила блондина на вахту и отправила его в воронье гнездо.  
\- Итак, слушайте! – позвала она остальных, - Через неделю мы доберемся до острова. Места здесь странные, но в ближайшие дни все должно быть спокойно и…  
\- Эй, Нами! – Луффи, казалось, был недоволен ее решением, - Мы же должны были вернуться за Зоро! Почему мы его бросаем?!  
Луффи был зол и на это были причины. Ему казалось, что Нами просто бросила накама на одном из островов.  
\- Не переживай, он вернется к нам где-то через месяц.  
\- Я ни в коем случае не хочу показаться грубым, Нами-сан, - позвал сверху кок, как всегда держа котенка на руках. – Но у Зоро совершенно отсутствует чувство направления. Как он найдет дорогу? В конце концов мы на Гранд Лайн.  
Блондин почувствовал, как котенок издал тихое рычание. «Дурацкий вопрос», подумал Зоро.  
\- Просто поверьте мне, - тон Нами был слегка раздраженный, но ее взгляд, которым она одарила Санджи и Луффи, был абсолютно серьезен.  
Те переглянулись, все еще не уверенные, но все же решили, что им следует доверять Нами, несмотря на все сомнения.  
\- Я все еще считаю, что нам нужно вернуться, но я тебе доверяю, Нами, - кивнул в знак подтверждения своих слов Луффи.  
Когда Санди, наконец забрался в воронье гнездо, а Луффи отправился заниматься одному ему известными делами, Усопп подошел к Нами с всезнающей улыбкой на губах.  
\- Да, было бы бессмысленно возвращаться за кем-то, кто уже здесь.  
\- А? Усопп? Как…  
Снайпер хмыкнул, скрещивая руки на груди и задирая нос, пока не указал им точно в небо, после чего свысока улыбнулся девушке, абсолютно уверенный в том, что он собирается сказать.  
\- Этот зеленый котенок – это Зоро, так?  
\- Что? Но как… - Нами осеклась и схватила Усоппа за нос, утаскивая его в сторону, чтобы ни Санджи, ни Луффи (а они, как оказалось, были единственными, кто еще ни о чем не догадался) не могли их услышать, затем закончила вопрос.  
\- Ой, Нами, Нами, Нами. Я прекрасно понял, что ты лжешь с самого начала. Ну серьезно: зеленый (зеленый!!!) котенок появился в то же время, когда исчез Зоро. К тому же он выскочил из тех самых кустов, где Луффи нашел одежду.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Это правда. Зоро съел какой-то странный фрукт и превратился в кота.  
\- Так он теперь тоже принадлежит к типу зоан? Мне кажется на нашем корабле больше монстров, чем людей… хотя Зоро никогда и не был человеком, если подумать… - задумчиво проговорил Усопп.  
\- Нет, это не был дьявольский фрукт, - и Нами рассказала снайперу все, что им удалось узнать об этой ситуации.  
\- Ааа, понятно, - потирая подбородок, Усопп задумчиво уставился в небо, - Но кое-что меня все же беспокоит.  
\- Что?  
\- Санджи – умный, не так ли?  
\- Да, думаю это так, - Нами скрестила руки на груди и перенесла вес на одну ногу, выставив в сторону бедро – поза, которая говорила о раздражении и недовольстве навигатора.  
\- Тогда, как это он не догадался обо всем до сих пор?  
Нахмурившись, Нами смотрела на собеседника, затем ее глаза внезапно распахнулись.  
\- Ты прав! В обычной ситуации Санджи давно уже обо всем догадался. Интересно…  
Парочка осторожно выглянула из-за угла, чтобы увидеть, как кок вручает удочки Луффи и Чопперу, а Зоро, уже привычно уютно свернулся клубочком на его плече.  
\- М, Усопп.  
\- Что?  
Они снова спрятались за угол, когда Санджи повернулся, чтобы вновь взобраться на мачту.  
\- Я думаю, он знает.

Наше не такое уж и секретное место

В тот день Нами и Усопп пришли к тайному соглашению: они обязательно должны узнать, известно ли Санджи о превращении Зоро или нет. В свою команду они также добавили Чоппера и Робин. Олененок мог задавать любые, даже самые явные вопросы, не вызывая подозрений, ну а Робин была превосходным шпионом. Спустя примерно неделю наблюдений команда распалась, так ничего и не выяснив. Они совершенно забыли о том, что и Санджи был прекрасным стратегом и явно заметил, что что-то было не так. Поначалу это даже воодушевило команду, однако все поиски оказались напрасными. Пока.  
На следующий день после того, как Нами и Усопп распустили свой поисковый отряд, они снова сидели на верхней палубе в мандариновой роще, тихо обсуждая ситуацию.  
\- Я все же не понимаю… Как может он не знать? – вопрошала Нами, очищая свой любимый фрукт и запихивая в рот одну дольку.  
Усопп вздохнул и потянулся за оранжевым фруктом, но тут же получил по рукам. Нами вручила ему кусочек своего мандарина, и тот с удовольствием съел его, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Понятия не имею. Может быть, такая мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. С тех пор как он стал котом, личность Зоро довольно сильно изменилась, заметила?  
Нами согласно кивнула. Зоро становился все более игривым в последнее время, при этом оставаясь ужасно неуклюжим, что бы он ни делал. Естественно все это поднимало уровень «милоты» гораздо выше нормы приемлемой для мечника, если вообще к нему хоть когда-либо можно было применить эпитет «милый». Нами обдумала эту мысль, после чего пригласила Усоппа следовать за ней. Парочка прокралась вдоль стены камбуза, пригибаясь под окнами, пока не добралась до двери, лишь здесь осмелившись заглянуть в круглое окошко. Санджи стоял у разделочного стола и нарезал зелень, пока Зоро рядом с ним пытался заглянуть в стоящую неподалеку миску. Он привстал на задние лапки, потянувшись вперед, пока его передние лапы не оказались на краю миски. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда та перекинулась, накрывая его. Санджи рассмеялся, а Нами разглядела как уголки его губ двигаются: он стоял почти спиной к ним, так что они не могли прочитать по губам, что он говорил Зоро. Он поднял миску и ласково потрепал котенка по голове, что-то мурлыча встревоженному и насупившемуся зверьку.  
\- Ах, я не могу разобрать, что он говорит, - недовольно пожаловалась Нами, прижавшись ухом к двери. – А ты расслышал, Усопп? – никакого ответа. – Усопп?  
Нами оглянулась и уткнулась лицом в грудь снайпера.  
\- Вообще-то существует такое понятие, как личное пространство, Ус…, - подняв взгляд, девушка увидела, что у их снайпера был стетоскоп, и он внимательно прислушивался к тому, что творилось на камбузе. Нами просияла, - Ты гений, Усопп!  
Он ухмыльнулся и глянул на нее сверху вниз.  
\- Хе, спасибо! Хочешь послушать?  
Вынув наушники из ушей, он передал их Нами. Приложив основание стетоскопа к двери, она поморщилась от резкого звука. Когда девушка расслышала первые слова кока из-за двери, она ухмыльнулась Усоппу и одними губами выговорила победное: Бинго.  
-Нет, я уже дал тебе кусочек, так что прекрати быть таким чертовски эгоистичным.  
«Я голоден! Дай мне эту дурацкую рыбу!» Зоро протянул лапку к кусочку мяса, однако его тут же приподняли и перенесли на другую сторону стола, за горячую поверхность плиты. Как несправедливо!  
\- Я уже сказал тебе – нет!  
«Но я хочу ее!»  
\- И хватит так смотреть на меня, ты ничего не получишь!  
Санджи поместил пару кусочков рыбы на сковороду, и они тут же начали шипеть и шкварчать. Если бы Зоро был человеком, он бы уже пустил слюни, но вместо этого он жадно смотрел на рыбу. С каких пор рыба стала так восхитительно пахнуть? Возможно с того времени, как его нюх стал в 14 раз острее, черт бы это все побрал.  
«Ты делаешь это специально, извращенный кок… Мне снова придется сделать это…» Зоро уставился на Санджи самым жалобным взглядом, надеясь, что это сработает. В прошлом это работало… время от времени…  
\- Даже не пытайся! Ничего не выйдет. Кроме того, это не для тебя, и ты это знаешь. Сколько раз будет повторятся одно и тоже?  
А вот это было подло: готовить рыбу перед ним, и даже не собираться дать ему кусочек. Жалобный взгляд исчез, и вместо него на мордочке Зоро появилось выражение жестокого разочарования. «Мяуу…» жалобно мяукнул он. Взглянув вниз на котенка, блондин буквально видел разливающиеся от того волны разочарования. Его уши не были прижаты к голове, как во время «пожалей-меня»-взгляда, однако они все равно были опущены, что выглядело в два раза печальнее. Его хвостик понуро висел, и несмотря на то что мордочка тоже была опущена, взгляд не отрывался от взгляда блондина.  
\- Черт возьми, немедленно прекрати это! Я не собираюсь сдаваться в этот раз!  
С этими словами Санджи подхватил Зоро за шкирку и направился к двери.  
\- Черт, Усопп, нас сейчас застукают!  
\- Не стоит повторять это дважды.  
Подняв девушку, Усопп помчался за угол и наверх по лестнице к их секретной базе, успев в последнюю минуту. Нами стукнула его по голове, но не так сильно, как обычно, и он опустил ее на палубу.  
\- Мне следует принять это как «спасибо»? – пробормотал он, ощупывая вырастающую шишку.  
\- Хммм, - Нами выползла на край верхней палубы, чтобы посмотреть на Санджи, который крутился и пританцовывал возле Робин, опустив расстроенного котенка в ее заботливые руки.  
Усопп улыбнулся и закатил глаза, присоединяясь к ней. Он знал, что это единственный ответ, который он получит.  
\- И, ты узнала что-нибудь? – едва слышно прошептал он.  
\- Нет, не совсем. Санджи выглядит вполне обычно… я полагаю.  
Они спрятались в кусты, едва кок повернулся, чтобы вернуться на камбуз. Это было чудо, что он не заметил их.  
\- Мне кажется, он действительно ничего не знает. Или такая мысль совсем не приходила ему в голову, как ты и сказал.  
\- Хммм… именно это меня и беспокоит. Остальные ведут себя как обычно, так как мы все знаем, что Зоро с нами, но не было бы «нормально», если бы Санджи постоянно острил по поводу того, что Зоро исчез? Типа: «Моя мечта, наконец, исполнилась, этот ублюдок исчез.» или «Дурак-маримо наконец-то навсегда потерялся. Счастливое избавление от бесполезного засранца.» Что-то вроде этого, – Усопп настольно удачно изобразил кока, что Нами не смогла удержаться от смешка.  
\- Ну, возможно это и так, но какой смысл в том, чтобы оскорблять Зоро, когда он, предположительно, не может этого слышать?  
\- Нами, он дразнит Зоро ВСЕГДА. Даже когда мы делимся на группы во время приключений и прочего, он все время отпускает эти свои «это-именно-то-что-этот-идиот-маримо-сделал-бы-в-этой-ситуации» комментарии. «Если бы я застрял здесь с этим идиотом, не думаю, что мы когда-либо выбрались бы из леса». Или: «И почему никто не догадался надеть поводок на этого чертового ублюдка?» Это далеко не все, о чем он обычно говорит, но все же.  
\- Как зеленый мальчишка, влюбленный в девочку по соседству, - задумчиво проговорила Нами, мысленно представляя в сценки из BL, пока Усопп не вернул ее с небес на землю.  
Впрочем, и он не удержался от хохота, представив, как юный Санджи кидает жуков в юного испуганного Зоро, который пищит и убегает прочь в раздуваемой ветром юбке.  
\- Знаешь, Усопп, есть кое-кто, кто мог бы помочь нам выяснить хоть что-нибудь.

\- Вы ребята, хотите, чтобы я вам помог? Я думал, мы еще вчера перестали играть в эту игру.  
Чоппер был похищен и спрятан в тайном месте в апельсиновой роще, где под деревьями снова был съеден еще один сладкий фрукт.  
\- Мы всего лишь хотим, чтобы ты задал Санджи пару вопросов. Ты же можешь сделать это, не так ли?  
\- Ну, я не знаю Нами…  
\- Но нам нужна помощь лучшего в мире шпиона, чтобы разгадать эту загадку, - широко улыбнулся и подмигнул олененку Усопп.  
\- Хах? Я?  
Нами и Усопп одновременно подняли большие пальцы вверх, а Чоппер принялся застенчиво вытанцовывать и осыпать их оскорблениями, смущаясь, как и всегда.  
\- Ладно, Чоппер, - Нами прошептала в маленькое ушко, - вот что тебе надо сделать…

Величайший сыщик Чоппер

Нервничая, Чоппер вошел на камбуз. Он обернулся, чтобы спросить у Нами и Усоппа, что ему делать, но они уже исчезли. Чувствуя себя покинутым, он снова повернулся и прошел дальше в помещение, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Медленно он принялся обходить кухню, следя за каждым движением Санджи, как и положено настоящему шпиону.  
\- Тебе что-то нужно, Чоппер? – спросил блондин, отрываясь от своего занятия.  
Маленький доктор запаниковал и опрокинул стул, однако все же решился подойти ближе и встать рядом с коком.  
\- Ммм… я просто хотел кое-что спросить у тебя, - он натянул шляпу на глаза, стараясь спрятать свою нервозность, пока его настоящие намерения не были открыты, и он не был выкинуть из кухни.  
\- Подожди секундочку, я хочу отнести это нашим леди. Обещаю, я скоро вернусь.  
Санджи подхватил свой серебряный сервировочный поднос и поплыл к двери, весело напевая под нос, тогда как Чоппер остался наедине с шкварчащим мясом. Спустя пару минут или около того в кухню ворвался очень расстроенный Санджи. Кок держал в руках поднос с разбитой посудой, кусочками уничтоженной еды и… покрытым едой и кофе Зоро. Блондин выкинул в мусор остатки еды и посуды, на секунду задумавшись о том, чтобы следом отправить и котенка тоже.  
Чоппер робко поинтересовался, что случилось, спрыгивая со стула и направляясь к коку.  
\- Этот чертов зеленый кошачий ублюдок прыгнул на поднос. Приземлился прямо сверху на него и выбил из моей руки, - Санджи положил поднос на стол и едва сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть кота в раковину, - Горячий кофе обжег нежную кожу Робин-чан.  
Санджи принялся драматично оплакивать такую трагедию, однако тут же успокоился, впрочем, такие перемены настроения не были чем-то странным для кока. Вздохнув, он включил воду и потянулся за мылом. Устроив котенка под теплой струей воды, блондин принялся выскребать из его меха желе, глазурь и кусочки торта.  
«А как же Зоро? Вообще-то именно на него пролилось кофе.» Доктор в Чоппере тут же возмутился, однако олененок все же решил промолчать и замер возле кока, ожидая пока тот первым заметит его, и ему не придется лишний раз провоцировать непредсказуемые перепады настроения блондина.  
\- Тебе все еще что-то нужно, Чоппер? – спросил блондин, намыливая средством для мытья посуды голову и остальное тельце котенка.  
\- А… мм, я… хотел узнать, может… есть ли у тебя идеи… что… ммм… ну..  
Санджи терпеливо ожидал окончания вопроса, массируя мех Зоро.  
\- Что… ну… что Зоро… сейчас делает? – наконец, удалось выдавить из себя маленькому доктору.  
Блондин, нахмурившись, глянул через плечо вниз на олененка.  
\- С чего это такой внезапный вопрос? – внезапно хмурая гримаса сменилась легкой усмешкой, - Ты скучаешь по этому идиоту?  
Кок снова включил воду, и Чоппер готов был поклясться, что слышал недовольное шипение кота. Но доктор не был уверен, что ответить, чтобы не лгать, а потому слабо кивнул и что-то утвердительно промычал.  
\- Тц, этот идиот возможно торчит в баре, или спит под деревом, или поднимает тяжести, или медитирует под каким-то водопадом. Не волнуйся за него слишком сильно. Я уверен, с ним все в порядке. А теперь иди и позови остальных – обед почти готов.  
Санджи завернул котенка в полотенце и вытащил из раковины, казалось, весь его гнев из-за случившегося полностью исчез. Он даже усмехнулся, когда Зоро, наконец, смог вытащить мордочку из-под полотенца, - выглядел он в тот момент несколько заторможенным. И до того, как Чоппер успел произнести еще хоть одно слово, кок выпроводил его из кухни, оставив олененка в недоумении: а получил ли он тот ответ, который ему был нужен, и ответил ли блондин на его вопрос вообще? Чоппер вздохнул, едва дверь закрылась за ним.  
\- А он хитер, - заметил Усопп справа от двери, напугав маленького доктора едва не до смерти.  
\- Мы так ничего и не узнали, - печально вздохнула Нами по другую сторону от двери, снова заставив пуститься в галоп едва успокоившееся сердце Чоппера.  
\- Могу я кое-что предложить? – произнесла Робин, захлопнув свою книгу и вставая со стула, - возможно, вы спрашиваете не того человека?  
Легкий смешок женщины сопровождался цоканьем ее обуви, когда она решила подойти к троице.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Что если вы попытаетесь расспросить господина мечника о том, что ему известно? Возможно, тогда вы получите совсем другие ответы?  
Нами и Усопп поначалу смутились – как это такая идея не пришла им в голову – но все же обрадовались, что хоть кто-то (пусть и не они) ее озвучил.  
\- Похоже, у тебя еще одно задание, Чоппер! – усмехнулась Нами.  
\- Но я уверен, что ты справишься, - Усопп поднял вверх большие пальцы.  
Взгляд олененка метался между парочкой, после чего он вздохнул (последнее время он делал это очень часто) и направился обратно к двери на камбуз. Почти сразу на кухню ввалилась и вся остальная команда, внесенная туда Гому-гому-но ракетой капитана.

Обед был ничем особенно не примечателен для мугивар. Все вели себя как обычно, и разбито было всего лишь две тарелки, а Зоро был не в настроении устраивать коку дополнительные проблемы. Когда обед закончился, все кроме Робин и Чоппера покинули помещение. Робин сидела за столом, почесывая Зоро за ушком, пока котенок довольно урчал. Парочка признанных умников во время обеда составила план, подробности которого не были известны даже Нами и Усоппу, и сейчас собиралась воплотить его в жизнь. Робин собиралась завести с Зоро беседу, которую понять мог только Чоппер. Однако, если Зоро не захочет говорить, то план обернется полным провалом. Так что оставалось лишь надеяться на лучшее. Санджи был занят мытьем посуды, а олененок ее вытирал, и Робин решила начать действовать.  
\- Мне интересно, как ты к нам попал Неко-сан, - спросила женщина, перевернув Зоро на спинку и поглаживая его животик.  
Несмотря на то, что обычно Зоро чувствовал себя крайне беззащитным с открытым для любой атаки животом, умелые пальцы археолога, ласково щекотавшие его мягкий пушистый пузик, прогнали все тревоги и беспокойство. В то время как Робин несколько заволновалась, не получив ответа, так что женщина поспешила добавить:  
\- Я готова поспорить, что ты счастлив здесь, тебе достается такая вкусная еда.  
Зоро тут же вспомнил все вкусняшки, которые он ел. Возможно, еда только казалось восхитительной, так как сейчас его вкусовые рецепторы хищника были менее требовательны, чем человеческие, но вкусная еда и большее количество саке по сравнению с его крохотным телом были только плюсами. «Да», промурлыкал он, хотя и знал, что Робин не сможет его понять, «это довольно здорово».  
Уши Чоппера дернулись, и он подал сигнал: дважды фыркнул. Глаза Робин зажглись удовлетворением от выполнения задумки.  
\- И кок-сан так хорошо заботиться о вас.  
Санджи слегка повернулся к женщине, чтобы одарить парочку гордой улыбкой. По натуре блондин не был любителем кошек, но все же невозможно раздражающий комок зеленой шерсти прирос к нему, как мох к дереву, и перестал раздражать.  
Зоро слегка улыбнулся, когда пальцы Робин принялись щекотать его подбородок. «Думаю, он не так и плох. Когда он не знает, что именно меня кормит, то не такой уж и засранец». Робин посмотрела на Чоппера, ожидая подтверждения того, что Зоро ответил, и был ли его ответ положительным. Увидев улыбку на лице маленького доктора, она подумала: «Ясно», намек на усмешку пробился сквозь ее удовлетворенную улыбку, «кажется, они неплохо ладят…» Женщина вытащила из кармана скрученный в маленький шарик шнурок и раскрутила его перед мечником, который тут же взбудоражено и хищно уставился на игрушку. Она дразнящее подергала его, обдумывая следующий вопрос. Котенок бросился вперед, а Робин вытащила нить буквально в последнее мгновение, чтобы тут же вернуть ее обратно, заставляя его неуклюже крутиться вокруг себя.  
\- Вы с господином коком провидите много времени вместе, не так ли?  
Зоро умудрился вцепиться одной из передних лапок в шнурок, но Робин все же удалось его освободить, к большому неудовольствию котенка. Еще минуту женщина дразнила его, не давая ему прикоснуться к веревочке, пока, наконец, чуть-чуть не отпустила шнурок, когда Зоро удалось ухватить его зубами. Наслаждаясь победой, он принялся кататься, удерживая приз в зубах, и запутываясь в нити. «Он везде таскает меня с собой. Не то чтобы у меня был выбор». Проговорил Зоро, пытаясь выпутаться из нити, еще сильнее затягивая ее. Чего ему точно не хватало, так это пальцев. Чоппер не смог удержаться от смеха: настолько тон мечника отличался от его слов. Было очевидно, что он был доволен нынешней ситуацией. Также олененок находил довольно забавным стремление Санджи защитить котенка. Он был главным защитником версии о том, что кок прекрасно знал о личности нового питомца команды, что было весьма весело, по мнению маленького врача. Хотя блондин посмотрел на него довольно скептически, вручая последнюю вымытую тарелку. Вытерев руки, Санджи повернулся лицом к Робин с Зоро и, не отрывая от них взгляда, закурил. Робин потянулась и стала ласково гладить голову котенка, прямо за ушками. Она не знала, что еще сказать, но наконец, смогла придумать следующую фразу.  
\- Разве вы не скучаете по вашим друзьям, Неко-сан?  
Счастливое урчание Зоро несколько стихло, когда он задумался над ответом. «Немного». Мяукнул он, и в этом звуке проскользнула грусть, которую даже человеческое ухо могло уловить, а Робин была далеко не единственным человеком в комнате, кто это услышал.  
\- Чоппер, спасибо за помощь с посудой. Ты можешь идти. Я еще кое-что должен сделать на завтра. Робин-чан…  
\- Не волнуйтесь, кок-сан, я покидаю вас наедине с вашими обязанностями, - подхватив Зоро, она направилась к двери, однако внезапно остановилась, кое-что придумав. – Кок-сан…  
\- Да, Робин-чан! – спросил блондин, в глазах которого светилось обожание.  
Робин не смогла бы точно сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она видела такое выражение на его лице.  
\- Вы ведь сможете присмотреть за котенком?  
Санджи, несколько успокоившись, танцующей походкой направился к ней и быстро «избавил ее от угрозы», пожелав девушке доброй ночи. Дверь закрылась, и на камбузе остались лишь двое. Санджи прошел к столу и сел, устроив котенка прямо перед собой. Медленно он стал освобождать все еще запутанного в нитке бедняжку. Шнурок снова был скатан в шар и отложен в сторону, а Зоро довольно мяукнул, улыбаясь своему спасителю. После чего он улегся прямо на стол и закрыл глаза, однако тут же снова открыл их, почувствовав, как что-то ерошит мех на его хвосте. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Санджи пальцем проводит вдоль него.  
\- А знаешь, Неко-Маримо… - подняв глаза, Зоро встретился взглядом с коком, и ни один из них не мог и не хотел разрывать контакт, - ты не так плох. Каким-то образом тебе удалось понравиться мне, несмотря на то, что ты всего лишь вредный, раздражающий комок шерсти.  
Пока блондин говорил он осторожно вертел в руках хвост котенка.  
«…Санджи…» Зоро сделал пару шагов навстречу протянутой руке и ткнулся в нее носом, легонько лизнув один из пальцев. Санджи улыбнулся и ласково потрепал котенка по голове, после чего подхватил его и поцеловал прямо в крошечный пушистый лоб. Зоро почувствовал, как лицо в буквальном смысле загорелось: еще никогда он не был так счастлив, что оно покрыто пушистым зеленым мехом, как в тот момент.  
\- Ты такой милый, Неко-Маримо.

Итак? – настойчиво прошептала Нами, - что ты узнал?  
Усоп топтался рядом с ней, так же нетерпеливо ожидая ответа.  
\- Я полагаю, доктор-сан сможет ответить на ваши вопросы.  
Все трое окружили маленького доктора и не сводили с него заинтересованных глаз. Тот смотрел на накама, совершенно уверенный в том, что собирался сказать.  
\- Эй, народ! – закричал Луффи из вороньего гнезда, возвращая всех на землю.  
Они так хотели, наконец, узнать, что же выяснил Чоппер, но крик их капитана вновь помешал им. Впрочем, все недовольство поколебалось после следующих слов Луффи:  
\- У нас проблемы!

Всего лишь «небольшое» осложнение

\- Что такое, Луффи? – позвала снизу Нами.  
Лучше, чтобы это было быстро: Чоппер вот-вот прольет свет на всю ситуацию с Зоро и Санджи. И если Луффи заметил не проплывающую мимо группу морских королей, а что-то посерьезней, то Нами возможно придется ждать часами до того момента, как она сможет насладиться этой сочной и вкусной сплетней. А она была не из тех девушек, которых стоит заставлять ждать, хотя у нее были свои методы получить желаемое, в конце концов.  
\- Это ведь дозорные?  
Внутреннее чутье еще никогда не подводило Усоппа. Он поднялся на мачту и присоединился к Луффи в гнезде, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку.  
– А черт! Я был прав, - закричал снайпер, едва не выронив свой бинокль, яростно жестикулируя, чтобы подчеркнуть серьезность происходящего.  
Луффи вовремя подхватил бинокль, чтобы взглянуть на горизонт.  
\- Похоже, что у них всего 5 кораблей. Хех, это не проблема, - широко улыбаясь, он довольно хрустнул костяшками.  
\- Как далеко они от нас? – именно в то мгновение, когда Нами говорила с капитаном, она заметила едва заметное изменение ветра.  
Просто замечательно! Теперь им придется драться во время шторма. Но с другой стороны, плохая погода всегда была оружием навигатора. Впрочем, еще до того, как Луффи успел ответить на вопрос девушки, звук выстрела пушки сделал это за него.  
\- Очевидно, что в пределах выстрела из пушки, - довольно спокойно прокомментировал Усопп.  
У него уже гораздо лучше получалось справляться с неожиданными опасными ситуациями. Снайпер спрыгнул на палубу самым неуклюжим образом из всех возможных, так как умел только он, и принялся готовить пушку, хотя Усопп все же предпочел бы вообще не ввязываться в бой. Битвы не были его сильной стороной.  
\- Шельмецы! Приготовиться к бою!  
\- Да!  
Чоппер, и да, даже Усопп, ответили с невероятным энтузиазмом на приказ капитана, тогда как Робин и Нами подошли к ограде по левому борту, чтобы оценить приближающуюся угрозу.  
\- Лу.. Луфи! – закричала Нами, - там больше 5 кораблей!  
Она повалилась на палубу, схватившись за волосы. Паника застилала ее мозг, так что девушка едва не пропустила, как небо стало темнее, заполняясь штормовыми тучами. Впрочем, каким бы навигатором она была бы, если бы не заметила парочку чудовищных грозовых туч.  
\- Да? – Луффи взглянул на бинокль, - О, я держал его другой стороной. Как забавно… неудивительно, что все казалось таким крохотным.  
Нами закатила глаза: чего еще ожидать от их капитана. Луффи перевернул бинокль и снова посмотрел на приближающийся флот.  
\- О, их стало больше! Правда круто, Нами?  
Небольшая группа из 5 кораблей превратилась в целый флот из 20. Разобраться с ними быстро не получится, а гигантский шторм все приближался. Нами не сомневалась, что циклон уже движется в их сторону.  
\- Ты идиот! – заорала девушка, тряся кулачком в сторону Луффи, - ты должен внимательнее относиться к тому, что видишь на горизонте. Господи, с кем мне приходится иметь дело… мне совершенно не нужен такой стресс…  
Санджи вышел из камбуза с котенком, уютно устроившимся на его плече. Зоро играл с его волосами: ловил лапками золотистые пряди и жевал, пока скользкий локон не выскальзывал из его хватки, и так снова и снова – главное ведь настойчивость.  
\- Что случилось? Нас преследуют враги или что?  
Даже задавая эти вопросы, кок не отвлекался от котенка, поедающего его волосы. Он поднял палец и отвлек малыша, пощекотав его под подбородком. Зоро, который был несколько раздражен, тут же вцепился коготками в длинный бледный палец и притянул его ближе, чтобы тут же вцепиться в него крохотными клыками. Время от времени он облизывал красные точки на месте укусов, чтобы тут же вновь вонзить в них клыки. Наконец, он успокоился и просто обхватил палец лапками и потерся об него мордочкой. Санджи не мог не улыбнуться ему.  
Наблюдая эту милую сцену, все остальные на корабле мгновенно отвлеклись от приближающихся кораблей. Обе девушки и Чоппер одновременно склонили головы на бок и подумали об одном и том же: «это так мило». Они так же, как и блондин, не могли не улыбнуться: улыбка Чоппера была несколько глуповатой, а Нами скорее ухмылялась, однако они все разделяли одно и то же чувство. Это был ценный момент, и они все хотели бы, чтобы таких моментов было больше. Если бы их еще ничего не прерывало, но дурацкий пушечный залп, конечно же, разрушил все очарование.  
\- Эй, парни! Они приближаются!  
Резкая вспышка молнии осветила лицо Луффи, заставив всю команду содрогнуться: редко их капитан выглядел настолько жутко. Последующий раскат грома полностью заглушил все, что тот говорил дальше.  
\- Что? – позвала Нами.  
Луффи растянулся и повис вниз головой рядом с девушкой.  
\- Нами, что будем делать?  
Навигатор взглянула на тучи и на быстро приближающиеся корабли.  
\- Черт, - девушка прикусила нижнюю губу, прежде чем начать отдавать приказы. – Санджи, для начала устрой маримо в безопасном месте. Луффи, я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил как можно больше кораблей, пока мы не подошли слишком близко. Усопп, на тебе наша пушка. Чоппер, возьми штурвал. Санджи, поможешь ему, как только найдешь местечко для маримо. Мы прорвемся сквозь их блокаду!  
Команда смотрела на нее, как на сумасшедшую.  
\- Просто сделайте это! Или так, или мы окажемся прямо на пути циклона. Робин, зафиксируй на палубе все, что можно. Тебе легче драться на близком расстоянии, но мы пока еще слишком далеко.  
Луффи растянулся и исчез, а спустя 10 секунд послышался грохот и взрыв, разнесший первый корабль. Чоппер использовал всю силу своей человеческой формы, чтобы удержать корабль в том направлении, которое указала Нами, ему даже потребовалась помощь Санджи, чтобы убедить Мерри, что поворот сейчас был лучшим выходом. Корабль качался на растущих волнах и поворачивался навстречу приближающейся… угрозе… хотя это уже сложно было назвать угрозой. Луффи уничтожил уже 4 корабля, однако оставалось еще немало других. К счастью, они сконцентрировались на защите, перестав стрелять по ним. Гоинг Мерри приблизилась к первой линии дозорных настолько, что Санджи смог перепрыгнуть на вражескую палубу, а Робин перебралась по веревке из собственных рук. Санджи прикурил сигарету, продвигаясь сквозь ряды дозорных, сбивая всех, кто вставал у него на пути. Зоро был спрятан, пусть и не слишком надежно, во внутреннем кармане его пиджака, где обычно хранилась пачка сигарет. Ударная волна от каждого пинка кока проходила сквозь его крохотное тельце, и это было чертовски больно. Зоро уже хотел заорать на блондина, выражая свое раздражение, когда почувствовал, что его равновесие нарушается. Или же мир вокруг просто перевернулся с ног на голову. А для Зоро в этот момент именно Санджи был миром. Блондин встал на руки, чтобы отбросить окруживших его дозорных, а Зоро… выскользнул из внутреннего кармана и теперь скользил по мокрой палубе накренившегося под опасным углом корабля.  
«МРЯУ!» взвыл он. Однако даже его чувствительные уши не могли услышать его голос. «Мяяяяу». «САНДЖИ!» Естественно, едва ли хоть кто-нибудь был способен расслышать тоненький голосок котенка на охваченном паникой корабле. Даже Санджи не заметил отсутствие своего любимого котенка. То есть, в первые мгновения. Он понял, что что-то не так, когда перестал ощущать, как острые коготки впиваются в него, как только он начинает двигаться, и исчезло приятное тепло. Блондин похлопал по пиджаку так, как он обычно делал в поисках сигарет, однако в этот раз его поиски были более лихорадочными и поспешными. Он потерял котенка. Он потерял нового питомца команды!  
-Аааа! А Нами-сан еще и напомнила мне спрятать его в безопасное место! Твою ж мать! Куда делся этот чертов негодник?  
Санджи пинал одного дозорного за другими, отправляя их за борт, в водяную могилу, в отчаянии пытаясь найти маленький, зеленый и вероятно, несчастный промокший комок шерсти, который он едва ли выпускал из виду последние две недели.  
\- Ну давай же, Неко-Маримо! Где тебя черти носят!  
Санджи безумно хотел подобрать этот трогательный комок (а Зоро всегда выглядел трогательно-милым, когда был мокрым), высушить его и не спускать с него глаз. И больше никогда он не потащил бы его с собой в бой! Если бы только идиот-мечник был здесь, все было бы намного проще.  
Зоро.  
\- Интересно, и где же этот ублюдок…  
Внимание кока внезапно было отвлечено от его важного задания, когда столб похожего на человека дыма, вращаясь, выскочил из двери. Не было никаких сомнений в том, кто это был, особенно с учетом яростного рева на всю палубу «Луффи». Еще до того, как блондин успел моргнуть, он почувствовал, как его подхватывает резиновая рука и он плывет по воздуху. Он быстро осмотрел палубу, отчаянно надеясь, что его милый маленький котенок был в безопасности. Санджи проклинал себя за то, что позволил дурацкому коту стать таким важным для него… но все равно молился, чтобы с его Неко-Маримо все было хорошо. Он понимал, что его чувства противоречивы и нечестны, однако это именно то, что он чувствовал по отношению к негоднику.  
\- Пожалуйста, пусть с тобой все будет хорошо… чтобы я сам мог прибить тебя, когда найду.  
Зоро висел, отчаянно вцепившись в деревянную малую (и не особенно значимую) мачту корабля. Он поднял вверх мордочку в тот момент, когда Санджи пролетал в воздухе прочь с корабля. «Черт, меня оставят позади! Архг!!! Твою же мать, и что мне теперь делать?» Но в тот момент у Зоро не было времени думать, что делать дальше, потому что единственное, на что он был способен сейчас, это держаться за проклятую мачту изо всех сил. Ну или так было до тех пор, пока на него не набросили какую-то тряпку и не унесли прочь. Единственное, на что надеялся мечник, что это был друг, а не враг. Но мягкие поглаживания, которые он ощущал, явно были не тем, что сделал бы с ним враг. По крайней мере, сейчас он был в безопасности. Но что это за запах? И почему он кажется таким знакомым…

\- ТЫ ПОТЕРЯЛ ЕГО! – кричала Нами с другого конца стола, тогда как Луффи и Усопп старались удержать ее.  
Санджи вжимался в стену напротив нее с порезом и царапинами на лице, оставленными климатактом их грозного навигатора.  
\- Санджи, как ты мог быть таким безответственным? Я же сказала, чтобы ты спрятал его в безопасное место. А твой карман это НЕ «БЕЗОПАСНОЕ место»!  
Нами яростно махала перед блондином климатактом, пока Усопп не нажал на секретную кнопку, предназначенную как раз для таких случаев. Нами выбросил бесполезное теперь оружие, и стала с новой силой вырываться из державших ее рук. Дверь на камбуз резко распахнулась, открывая вид на сумасшедший ливень снаружи, и впуская Робин и Чоппера, промокших от дождя и потрепанных. Волна морской воды, которая вероятнее всего окатила их, ослабила обоих фруктовиков. Нами заметила, что женщина держит в руках маленький сверток, завернутый в одежду, и была готова расцеловать ноги археологу, едва та вошла на камбуз.  
\- О, Робин! Я знала, что я всегда могу рассчитывать на тебя, - девушка потянулась к свертку, - Я так рада, что ты в порядке…  
\- А, д-да. Конечно. Я надеюсь, тебе понравится, - ответ Робин звучал несколько неуверенно, так как она не понимала, что творится с Нами.  
\- А?  
\- Мне удалось забрать кое-что ценное. Я подумала, что Нами понравится то, что я выбрала… Нами?  
Нами упала на колени и вцепилась в свои рыжие волосы.  
\- Черт, и почему сейчас… что мы теперь будем делать…  
\- Нами-сан, я понимаю, что все случившееся, это моя вина, и я сделаю все, что потребуется, чтобы вернуть Неко-Маримо.  
\- Э? Неко-сан пропал? – воскликнула Робин, гораздо более удивленная, чем ожидала команда, - Вы же не имеете в виду, что он выпал за борт? Если так, то к этому моменту он уже давно утонул, если его не сожрала какая-то рыба.  
\- Робин! Ты совсем не помогаешь! – рявкнула Нами.  
Она снова повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на кока, однако это лишь тем сильнее злило ее, чем дольше она смотрела на полное раскаяние лицо блондина.  
\- Черт возьми, Санджи! Если ты так расстроен, что потерял его, то не стоило делать этого в первую очередь!  
Девушка поднялась и покинула камбуз, направившись в свою комнату, чтобы в тишине обдумать, что делать дальше. Робин смерила взглядом Санджи, так и стоявшего на коленях, после того как он наклонился, чтобы утешить навигатора.  
\- Итак, то что Неко-сан потерялся, это ваша вина, кок-сан, - произнесла она.  
Несмотря на то, что эти слова не были сказаны громче обычного, тон девушки был просто ледяной.  
\- Робин-чан, я знаю, что совершил ошибку, но… - Робин подняла одну из рук, которые до сих пор держала скрещенными на груди, - Робин-чан?  
Шлеп!

Бедняжка Неко-Маримо

Санджи стоял у плиты, подогревая полный горшок молока. Солнце село, и вместе с дневным светом исчез и корабль Смокера. Ночь наступила всего полчаса назад, однако снаружи похолодало, что означало приближение зимнего острова. Несколькими быстрыми движениями Санджи смешал корицу, щедрую порцию мускатного ореха, немного сахара и 3 чайные ложки ванили, после чего высыпал смесь в горшок, механически помешивая молоко, полностью погрузившись в невеселые мысли о том, что может дальше произойти с несчастным котенком. Его лицо все еще немного болело в том месте, куда пришлись руки Робин, и эта боль служила напоминанием о его ошибке. Разлив молоко в 6 кружек, он поместил их на поднос и, вздохнув, отправился в каюту девушек – первую остановку на его маршруте доставки горячего молока.  
\- Нами-сан, Робин-чан, - мягко позвал он, легко постучав в дверь.  
Он не осмелился зайти внутрь, не желая вновь разбудить едва уснувшую злость. Однако, к его удивлению, девушки пригласили его в свою комнату, и в голосе Нами не было и намека на злость, когда она звала его. Санджи открыл дверь и в удивлении уставился на всю команду, кроме Усоппа, который был на вахте, завернутую в одеяла и пытавшуюся согреться на их холодном корабле. Горячий напиток кока они встретили сверкающими глазами, и быстро расхватали кружки, стараясь не обжечь пальцы о горячее стекло. Санджи присел прямо возле двери, положив поднос рядом с собой, однако не спеша брать свою кружку с приготовленным молоком. Вместо этого он передвинулся на колени и склонил голову.  
\- Извините меня. Это моя вина, что наш маленький накама потерялся, - все остальные молчали, ожидая, что еще скажет кок. – Я совершил глупую ошибку, и из-за этого Неко-Маримо потерялся где-то в море, – еще одна пауза, - и я прошу разрешения отправиться на его поиски, капитан.  
Он наклонил голову еще ниже, почти касаясь пола. Возможно, это было слишком, учитывая, что речь шла всего лишь о коте, но Санджи не хотел еще больше разозлить команду, небрежно озвучивая свою просьбу.  
\- Санджи, естественно, мы собираемся его найти, - вздохнул Луффи, - Он наш накама, и ты не должен искать его в одиночку. Кем ты нас считаешь? – добавил капитан, недовольно надув губы.  
Санджи улыбнулся: он должен был догадаться. Благодарно кивнув, он поднял поднос – он почти забыл об Усоппе, отмораживающем на вахте яйца, которых, по глубокому убеждению блондина, у него не было вовсе. Он поспешил прочь и направился к матче, где была устроена небольшая, укрытая от дождя площадка, которую они называли воронье гнездо. На сердце у него было тяжело, а особое место на плече мерзло, не ощущая веса этого маленького, милого мехового шарика, когтями делавшего дыры в его дорогом пиджаке, против чего Санджи не так уж и возражал. Блондин поежился от ледяного зимнего ветра, и вспомнил о том, что Неко-Маримо не очень хорошо переносил холод. «Могу поспорить, ему сейчас холодно», - в смятении размышлял кок. Он хотел бы усадить котенка на стол, погладить мягкий мех и поиграть с пушистым хвостом, пока тот будет лакать, приготовленное молоко. Эта картина была настолько яркой в его воображении, что он мог услышать довольное урчание. Резко покачав головой и отгоняя непрошеные мысли, Санджи взобрался в воронье гнездо, чтобы принести почти остывшее молоко куску льда в форме их снайпера, который он ожидал увидеть.

Зоро трясся и дрожал, в одиночестве сидя на рабочем столе в темной комнате. Его оставили на холодной поверхности стола, все еще завернутого в полотенце, и спустя полчаса одиночества он, наконец, смог выбраться из тряпки, в которую его замотали, но все еще был не способен отправиться куда-то дальше. Стол был слишком высок, чтобы с него прыгнуть, а он слишком замерз, чтобы хотеть двигаться вообще. Он огляделся вокруг, своими кошачьими глазами подмечая каждое движение в помещение (не то чтобы здесь вообще кто-то был). Комната была спальней и явно принадлежала кому-то, занимающему высокий ранг, так как была рассчитана на одного, и здесь была настоящая кровать, а не скамья или гамак, в которых обычно спали дозорные. Зоро было некомфортно в этой комнате, возможно, даже немного страшно. Сейчас он был абсолютно беззащитен, полностью во власти тех или того, кто его подобрал. К тому же, его накама находились во многих милях от него, и он знал, что никак не сможет вернуться на корабль самостоятельно. «Черт, и что мне делать?» Уши Зоро постоянно дергались в надежде поймать хоть какой-то звук, однако вокруг стояла тишина. «И кто же подобрал меня? Где я? Как я вернусь обратно?» Эти и другие похожие вопросы постоянно крутились в его голове, однако прежний Ророноа Зоро вскоре выбил их прочь и заставил нервы успокоиться. «Луффи и остальные придут за тобой», сказал его внутренний голос, «тебе не стоит волноваться. Ты можешь им доверять». Котенок Зоро жалобно мяукнул, но все же доверился своей логике и свернулся клубочком, стараясь уснуть, несмотря на неконтролируемый озноб.  
Какое-то время ему удалось поспать, пока он не услышал скрип отрывающейся двери. Он открыл один глаз и увидел высокую, тучную тень капитана корабля. Резко подняв голову, Зоро быстро, но несколько неуклюже, встал на все четыре лапы, стараясь выглядеть угрожающе, несмотря на влажный спутанный мех и неконтролируемую дрожь, сотрясавшую его каждый раз, когда холодный воздух пробегал по его маленькому тельцу. Смокер снял шинель и уселся за стол, пристально наблюдая за маленьким пленником.  
\- Тебя на палубе нашел мой подчиненный, - начал он, почти ожидая, что кот ему ответит.  
Что, собственно, Зоро и сделал – низким (насколько это было возможно) рычанием.  
\- Готов поспорить, что я довольно страшный, из-за того, что такой большой, а ты, Ророноа, такой маленький, - усмехнулся капитан дозорных.  
Глаза мечника сузились, но он старался не подать вида: итак, Смокер все знал. Что ж, он не выглядел тупицей, это Зоро понимал, но все же он не думал, что его секрет будет раскрыт так быстро. Хотя, с другой стороны, несколько намеков, которые были у дозорного, буквально вопили о том, кем был потерявшийся котенок. Смокер потянулся, чтобы погладить по голове раздраженное создание, однако тот яростно зашипел и ударил лапкой протянутую руку, так что капитан был вынужден отступиться.  
\- Но все же, есть небольшой шанс, что я ошибаюсь.  
Смокер придал небольшому сгустку дыма форму мыши, и хотя это облачко не очень напоминало типичного поедателя сыра, оно выглядело достаточно убедительно, чтобы привлечь внимание Зоро. Котенок присел, а затем резко прыгнул на кусочек дыма, проходя прямо сквозь него. Сразу после неудавшейся атаки, Смокер рассеял дым, уничтожая все следы созданного грызуна. Основательно смущенный и не понимающий, какого черта сейчас произошло, Зоро оглядывался вокруг, заглядывал под свои лапы и хвост в поисках волшебным образом испарившейся мыши. Капитан не смог удержаться от смеха, вновь привлекая к себе внимание котенка. «Ублюдок», зашипел тот.  
\- Это было мило, Ророноа, - проворковал Смокер, - почти слишком мило. Такое ощущение, что ты перестал быть собой.  
Он сделал целую гроздь маленьких шариков дыма и позволил Зоро носиться за ними и сквозь них, пока котенок совершенно не выдохся, а сам Смокер не насладился необычной игрой.  
\- Что ж, даже если ты и Ророноа Зоро, то сейчас ты не представляешь угрозы, не так ли? Всего лишь глупый кот.  
Распластавшийся на столе, уставший от «тренировки» со Смокером Зоро все же нашел в себе силы недовольно ощетиниться. После чего он закрыл глаза, собираясь уснуть, однако тут же был поднят за шкирку сильной рукой.  
\- Но независимо от того, кто ты, ты все еще преступник, а преступники должны сидеть за решеткой.  
Смокер прошел к своей кровати и, открыв дверцу маленькой металлической клетки, швырнул туда котенка. Внутри был полотенце и два небольших блюдца на выстланном газетой полу. Капитан ухватился за ручку клетки и направился к выходу. «Как унизительно», думал Зоро, разглядывая клетку, предназначенную для животного. Не то чтобы он был сейчас человеком, но все же…  
\- Спокойной ночи, Ророноа. Скоро ты снова станешь собой, и когда это произойдет, мы тебя арестуем. Во имя справедливости.  
Зоро мотало из стороны в сторону вместе с клеткой, раскачивающейся в такт шагам капитана. Зарычав, он неловко поднялся и перекатился к полотенцу, заматываясь в него для надежности. Он очень скучал по удобной подушечке, которую для него сделал Усопп, но больше всего он скучал по уютному теплу, каким был Санджи. Он хотел, чтобы его гладили по спине, чесали ушки и играли с хвостом. Он хотел теплого молока и специально приготовленных легких блюд. Он хотел уснуть, лежа в своей кошачьей постели или на груди Санджи, пока ему поглаживают спинку и массируют голову. Он привык, что блондин его баловал, и внезапная смена обстановки ему совсем не нравилась. Зоро мысленно пнул себя за такие эгоистичные мысли и такую привычку к материальным вещам.  
«Подобные вещи не должны иметь такого значения. У тебя куда больше проблем, о которых следует волноваться…», - жестко заметил его внутренний консервативный мечник.  
«Но… массаж спинки был бы очень кстати сейчас», - недовольно захныкала кошачья половина Зоро.  
«… чертов кок Он слишком испортил тебя…»  
Смокер дошел до двери в каюту Ташиги и постучал.  
\- Ташиги, открывай!  
\- А, да! Сейчас, сейчас капитан Смо… Ах!  
Послышался шум и грохот падения, после чего растрепанная Ташиги открыла дверь капитану.  
\- Что это?  
\- Ты нашла этого мелкого негодяя, ты и будешь за ним присматривать. Я иду спать. – Смокер протянул ей клетку и медленно направился в свою каюту, чтобы как следует выспаться.  
\- Есть, сэр! – девушка взглянула вниз на маленького зеленого зверя, так грубо вырванного из его привычного мирка, и широко улыбнулась, - Мы с тобой хорошо повеселимся, маленький, милый комок… Или как я должна тебя называть?  
Зоро смотрел на нее полными ужаса глазами. Всего лишь одна мысль была способна пробиться сквозь беспокойство, панику и инстинкт самосохранения. «Господи, какого черта эта женщина собирается делать со мной?»

На следующее утро Санджи проснулся даже раньше обычного и отправился готовить завтрак. Он хотел, как можно раньше начать день, чтобы у него было как можно больше времени для поисков. Он был похож на неуемный вихрь, когда носился по кухне, готовя для команды, пока остальные медленно и сонно собирались на камбузе. Потирая глаза, Нами вошла на кухню, одетая в коротенькую футболку и пижамные штаны.  
\- Санджи? Что… - она зевнула, потягиваясь так, что кофточка задралась, оголяя живот, но блондин был слишком занят, чтобы обратить на это внимание, - зачем ты проснулся так рано?  
\- Извини, Нами-сан, но я очень хочу пораньше взяться за поиски.  
Он быстро разложил тарелки на столе, после чего запихнул свою порцию в рот, как это обычно делали Зоро и Луффи, да и остальные парни тоже. Затем он выбежал из кухни со словами «завтрак готов» все еще спящей команде и поднялся в воронье гнездо. Подхватив подзорную трубу, он принялся осматривать горизонт в поисках кораблей поблизости. Может, дозорные будут преследовать их? Ах! Что это было? Неужели это… нет, это всего лишь птица вдалеке. Нечего так волноваться. Прошел час, а Санджи едва ли опускал подзорную трубу, все также вглядываясь вдаль. И только неожиданное появление Робин спасло кока от того, чтобы провести и следующий час, не отрываясь от трубы.  
\- Кок-сан.  
Санджи убрал трубу от лица, открывая ярко-красный след вокруг глаза, который покраснел от напряжения. «Бедняга», - подумала девушка, после чего заметила:  
\- Позвольте навигатору указывать дорогу к нашему маленькому потерявшемуся другу. Я уверена, у вас есть куда более важные дела.  
Робин говорила все это из самых лучших побуждений, однако что-то в ее словах задело блондина, возможно потому, что он чувствовал ее правоту. Сейчас он ничего не мог сделать в этой ситуации, но все же он не мог удержаться от порыва, еще раз оглядеть горизонт в подзорную трубу. И, черт возьми, он был рад, что сделал это.

Шаг вперед? Или назад?

Санджи моргнул. Затем еще раз. И еще. И все еще не мог поверить в то, что видел. Он убрал подзорную трубу, потер слезящийся глаз и снова посмотрел вперед. По его делу прошел неожиданный заряд адреналина, и ему понадобилось чертовски много усилий, чтобы заставить себя думать рационально.  
-Эй! – позвал он с вороньего гнезда, - Я вижу корабль.  
Команда тут же собралась внизу, внимательно глядя на Санджи и прислушиваясь к каждому его слову. Робин, которая стояла рядом с ним, положила свою руку на его плечо.  
\- Что вы видите, кок-сан? - она пристально вглядывалась вдаль, однако не могла ничего разглядеть.  
Действительно ли Санджи увидел корабль? Или же это отчаяние и отсутствие полноценного сна заставляло его видеть то, чего нет? И то, и другое было похоже на правду в данном случаю.  
\- Кок-сан, могу я одолжить трубу?  
Блондин тут же преклонил колено и почтительно вручил своей высокой богине желанную подзорную трубу. Она поднесла трубу к лицу и медленно обвела горизонт.  
\- Ах! Действительно, в 7 градусах к югу от нашего нынешнего курса есть что-то похожее на корабль. Не так ли, навигатор-сан? – Робин передала трубу Нами, чтобы девушка тоже могла взглянуть.  
Все остальные в напряжении ожидали, пока она все рассчитает.  
\- Все по местам! Нам надо догнать корабль дозорных!  
Со смесью облегчения, восторга и некоторого беспокойства, команда немедленно принялась за дело. Робин даже достала весла, которые команда использовала в крайних случаях, чтобы придать ускорение кораблю. Ее множество рук неустанно трудились, увеличивая скорость корабля, пока она рассматривала приближающееся судно сквозь подзорную трубу, которую ей вернула Нами. Она разделяла общие для команды чувства волнения, заботы и родительского инстинкта по отношению к маленьким и беспомощным. Пожалуй, из всех у нее эти чувства были самыми сильными, если не считать, конечно, Санджи.  
\- Ублюдки! Вернем нашего накама обратно! – закричал Луффи.  
\- ДА!  
\- Капитан-сан, корабль исчезает за горизонтом.  
\- ЧТО?  
На мгновение на корабле воцарилась паника, однако затем все взяли себя в руки и снова устремились в погоню за исчезающим кораблем, отложив волнения до лучших времен. Черт возьми, они вернут своего накама! Этот корабль от них не уйдет! Если будет надо, они доберутся до него вплавь!

Зоро неохотно открыл глаза, не желая, чтобы наступало утро, а с ним и новые сложности. Ночь была тяжелой, все его мышцы ныли и были напряжены, как струны. И где был Санджи, который обычно массировал сведенные судорогой места? Где была миска с теплыми сливками и маленькая жареная рыбка, которую так легко проглотить? Где было это теплое плечо, на котором так удобно лежать? Где была Робин с его любимым мотком пряжи? И сделанная Усоппом мягкая кровать? Действительно чертовски далеко отсюда. Зоро взволнованно мяукнул: его ужасно разбаловали, но он не хотел терять все это. Он знал, что у него осталось примерно две недели до того момента, как он вернется к нормальной форме, и он собирался насладиться каждым мгновением всеобщего внимания, хотя еще месяц назад он бы презрительно усмехнулся от одной идеи, что он попадет в зависимость от таких материальных вещей, особенно если учесть, что основная забота и внимание исходят от Санджи. Зоро оглядел каюту лейтенанта Ташиги и нервно мяукнул. Несмотря на то, что он был уверен, что Луффи и остальные найдут его до того, как его время истечет, нынешняя ситуация ему не нравилась совсем. Он не сомневался, что пока они спасут его, ему придется пройти через свой личный ад.  
\- Добое утро, малыш неко!  
Зоро почувствовал, как дернулся его глаз. Он решил, что подобное обращение может стерпеть только от Нами и Робин. Невежливое использование Ташиги этого раздражающего прозвища было непростительно.  
\- Мы с тобой повеселимся сегодня, - девушка наклонилась к клетке и улыбнулась Зоро сквозь решетку его тюрьмы. – Хе-хе, я так люблю котят. Они очень милые!  
Она радовалась, что у нее наконец-то появился милый маленький питомец, с которым она могла играть между погонями и тренировками. Возможно, последующие дни в море будут более веселыми и приятными.  
\- Для начала, я должна придумать тебе имя.  
Ташиги открыла клетку и осторожно вынула оттуда Зоро, аккуратно отцепив его коготки, отчаянно впившиеся в полотенце.  
«Шшш! Отпусти меня! Положи меня на место женщина-копия!» Зоро инстинктивно распушил свой мех и старался угрожающе выгнуть спину и хвост, пока его не схватили поперек туловища. Да и не выглядел он злобно и угрожающе, как он надеялся. О нет. Когда вообще котята выглядели иначе, чем очаровательно?  
\- Ах, все хорошо. Не бойся! – она пригладила его торчащий дыбом мех и поскребла за ушком, - Кажется, ты за ночь подрос. Надо найти еду для тебя, ты растущий мальчик, в конце концов.  
Ташиги ласково улыбнулась котенку, и Зоро почувствовал, как его лицо горит от странного смущения. Ему казалось, что это ставшая старше Куина говорит ему все эти нелепости, и это было неправильно. Дико. Да и вообще, «подрос за ночь» звучало более, чем нелепо и необычно. Зоро помнил, что такое обычно говорили маленьким детям, и это тоже звучало глупо. Но затем его мысли метнулись к Коби, который сейчас уже почти догнал по росту Луффи. Впрочем, в сторону эти глупые мысли. Он был сонным и очень голодным, о чем объявил его желудок, громко заурчав.  
\- Ах, бедняжка! Ты, наверное, так голоден! Эти ужасные пираты морили тебя голодом? Ах, ну теперь с тобой все будет хорошо.  
«Муя! Ах ты сучка! Не смей оскорблять моих накама при мне, зная, что я ничего не могу сказать в ответ!»  
\- Ты все еще напуган. Скоро мы пойдем вниз на завтрак, но сначала… Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что примерил. Хи-хи…  
\- Ташиги!  
\- Ах, - Ташиги от неожиданности едва не выронила котенка, но все же сумела удержать его от падения на металлический пол, прикрытый лишь тонким ковром, - Д-да, капитан Смокер!  
«Черт, и что у них там за секреты?» - Зоро недовольно смотрел на Смокера, пока тот беседовал с лейтенантом, совершенно не слыша, о чем шла речь. - «Что ты задумал, ублюдок. Почему ты до сих пор не избавился от меня?» Рука снова потянулась к его голове и стала ласково поглаживать. Поимо своей воли, Зоро почувствовал, как его глаза стали закрываться, и он начал урчать, как старая моторная лодка. Смокер глянул на котенка, готового вот-вот выпрыгнуть из рук Ташиги. Тот смотрел на него в ответ огромными медовыми глазами, а уши его прижимались к голове. Дозорный усмехнулся и склонился ближе.  
\- Кажется, я совсем не нравлюсь мелкому, - он протянул палец, чтобы погладить котенка по голове, но его тут же отбили лапкой.  
«Шшш». Зоро почувствовал, как его лицо загорелось от злого смущения: ему совсем не нравилось, что этот тип знал его секрет.  
\- Злючка! – Смокер снова потянулся вперед и, хотя котенок все еще пытался уйти от прикосновения, старался погладить эту мягкую, пушистую головку. Он нахмурился, видя непокорство Зоро, и не смог удержаться от недовольного замечания: - Вот это действительно «мило», Роро… тан.  
Хорошая попытка. По крайней мере, так думал Смокер, с чем Зоро был абсолютно не согласен.  
\- Роротан? – Ташиги подняла котенка на уровень глаз и внимательно осмотрела его, - А это имя идеально подходит ему, капитан Смокер!  
Она по-детски улыбалась, повторяя имя котенка, а Смокер решил именно в этот момент покинуть каюту. Он может подразнить нового питомца и позже. В это время девушка с восторгом рассказывала котенку, что она запланировала для них в этот день, но Зоро не обращал на нее внимания. Возможно, это было большой ошибкой. Ташиги направилась к небольшой коробке возле кровати и достала оттуда костюмчик. Зоро уставился на него огромными от шока глазами. Если не обращать внимание на то, что это вообще было довольно странным хобби для лейтенанта дозорных, тем не менее, то что она достала из коробки, явно было предназначено не ей.  
\- Скорее всего, ты быстро вырастешь из него, но я думаю, он все равно будет смотреться мило!  
«Какого черта! НЕТ! Я… нет! Это просто… неправильно!» Затем последовала битва, укусы и царапанье. Но, в конце концов, победил гораздо более сильный и большой человек. В итоге Зоро сидел в своем милом новом костюмчике: мини-форме дозорных, дополненной морской фуражкой, неудобно привязанной к его голове под подбородком.  
\- А! Я знала, что это будет идеально!  
«Просто убейте меня!»

Мугивары плыли довольно быстро. Они сократили расстояние между кораблями уже на четверть мили и не отставали.  
\- Хорошо, ребята! Так держать! Мы идем прямо по курсу! – подбадривала команду Нами, стоял недалеко от камбуза, готовая в любой момент дать Чопперу указания по смене направления.  
Это было довольно гладкое путешествие, и почти все чувствовали себя спокойно. Робин передала весла Луффи и Усоппу, а сама пока мирно читала на солнышке. Санджи снова засел наверху, не отрывая глаз от подзорной трубы и горизонта, пристально следя за кораблем перед ними. У него было нехорошие предчувствие, что-то могло пойти не так. Это и, правда, был корабль дозорных, но все равно с ним что-то было не так. Почему дозорные до сих пор не развернулись и не попытались поймать разыскиваемых пиратов Соломенной шляпы? И почему здесь был всего один корабль? Эти дозорные псы всегда путешествовали группами. Здесь действительно что-то было не так, но Санджи не хотел тревожить остальных, пока еще хоть кто-нибудь не заметит эту странность.  
\- Саааанджи! – проныл Луффи, распластавшись на неподвижном весле, - скоро будет завтрак? Я голодееен…  
Голодное урчание желудка их капитана раздалось на палубе и добралось и до кока, грозно напомнив ему возвращаться на свое чертово место: на кухню, за приготовление еды для Луффи.  
\- Ой, извините! Я сейчас быстренько что-то приготовлю – спрыгнув из вороньего гнезда, блондин метнулся на кухню и принялся за готовку.  
Он поставил вариться рис и достал яйца. Сегодня прекрасный день для омурайсу, решил он. Сама идея об омлете на поздний завтрак, заставила его рот наполниться слюной, что было совсем недостойно джентльмена. Возможно, он был более голодным, чем обычно, а потому так мечтал о еде. Пока он работал в тишине, привычная кухня, которая всегда была мирной гаванью для кока, казалась невероятно… ну… действительно…  
«Одинокой…». Он взглянул на место на разделочном столе слева от раковины, где обычно сидел котенок. Сидел и ждал, пока Санджи бросит ему что-то. Блондин достал из шкафа миску и тут же подумал, что это была любимая миска котенка, в которой он спал, когда коку требовалось больше времени на приготовление обеда. Он никогда не понимал, почему коту нравилось спать именно в этой миске, однако он всегда знал, что кошки вообще странные создания. Чем больше он думал о котенке, тем больше ему хотелось стукнуть себя. «С ним все будет в порядке. Этот ублюдок справится. Мы вернем его назад». Даже сейчас, думая об этом, он отчаянно желал не совершать такой глупой ошибки в прошлом, мечтал, чтобы его маленький Неко-Маримо был рядом, заставляя его улыбаться своими глупыми выходками. «Чем скорее мы вернем его, тем лучше…»

Я бы рассматривал это, как прогресс

Завтрак был сервирован и с удовольствием съедем. Ничего неожиданного, все как обычно. После завтрака все снова вернулись на палубу и принялись наблюдать за горизонтом, обнаружив, что корабль дозорных стал ближе. Вероятнее всего из-за того, что он развернулся и теперь движется навстречу пиратам. Было ли это проблемой? Скорее всего, да.  
\- Эй! Смотрите! Корабль поменял курс и теперь направляется к нам! – крикнул Усопп со своего наблюдательного пункта.  
\- Что? Но это бессмысленно! Почему этот одинокий корабль дозорных развернулся к нам, собираясь, напасть, - Нами приставила ладошку ко лбу, закрываясь от яркого полуденного солнца, и взглянула вперед. – Должно быть, это ловушка. Ну, я думаю, все будет хорошо. Вчерашний шторм еще не полностью стих, и возобновится через 4 часа. И это станет нашим преимуществом в битве с этими дозорными.  
Девушка улыбнулась, уверенная в том, что ее умения навигатора позволят им выйти из всей этой истории без потерь. К тому же они смогут найти и вернуть Зоро. Казалось, что настроение у всех стало улучшаться, и тяжелая атмосфера почти покинула корабль. В воздухе все еще витало слабое волнение, но пираты были уверены, что смогут со всем разобраться.  
\- Итак, слушайте все! Мы должны поравняться с этими парнями, когда шторм будет в самом разгаре. И нам нужно придумать план спасения З… Неко от врагов, и при этом не попасться в ловушку.  
\- Я голосую за то, что пойдет монстро-трио, - на автомате выпалил Усопп.  
\- Зоро здесь нет. Это невозможно! – недоуменно глянула на него Нами.  
\- Если бы этот дурак был здесь, у нас бы не было этой проблемы, - заметил Санджи, прикуривая сигарету.  
Все остальные мысленно согласились с ним. То, что сказал кок, было правдой, правда, возможно не совсем в том смысле, что он имел в виду.  
\- Нами-сан, если не возражаешь, у меня есть идея.  
\- Давай, Санджи. Мы все внимательно слушаем.  
\- Есть, сэр… - тут же отозвался Санджи с сердечками в глазах. – Итак. Спасательная команда будет состоять из меня, Робин-чан и Чоппера.  
\- Нет! Я тоже хочу пойти! – недовольно заявил Луффи, - я хочу помочь спасти Флуффи!  
\- Во-первых, нужно чтобы кто-то сильный остался и защитил корабль. Во-вторых, в команде не нужен кто-то настолько громкий, импульсивный и безответственный, ведь мы будем действовать тайно.  
Недовольство Луффи не исчезло, особенно с учетом такого явного оскорбления, но тем не менее он смирился со своей ролью.  
\- Робин-чан и Чоппер, вы идете со мной, потому что вы нужны в команде. Чоппер сможет по запаху найти Неко-Маримо. Правильно, Чоппер?  
\- Да, я могу сделать это, Санджи, - кивнул Чоппер, усерднее заработав носиком, готовый доказать насколько он полезен в спасательной операции.  
\- Ага, я рассчитываю на тебя.  
\- Это… это вовсе не делает меня счастливым, ублюдок… - завопил олененок, натягивая на глаза свою шляпу.  
\- Робин-чан, ну а ты бесподобна в прикрытии и наблюдении за противником… ты просто необходима для этого плана… - лучился восторгом блондин.  
\- Я сделаю все возможное, кок-сан.  
\- Нами-сан, до того, как мы окажемся на борту этого корабля, нам нужно знать, сколько у нас времени, чтобы мы успели сбежать под прикрытием шторма. Усопп, ты наблюдаешь за противником и держишь его как можно дальше. Маримо, ты… - глаза Санджи, также как и глаза его накама распахнулись, и на корабле воцарилась тишина. Наконец, блондин грустно улыбнулся, - как говорят, привычка – вторая натура… Ладно, а пока ждем.  
Никто не осмелился предположить, что Зоро может быть на другом корабле, или не выжил во время шторма. И без слов было понятно, что поднимать эту тему было табу для накама. Конечно, Зоро был именно на этом корабле, жив и здоров.

Зоро распластался на столе Ташиги. Его желудок сводил его с ума, и он не понимал в чем дело. Он съел ненамного больше, чем обычно… или может быть, он все же съел слишком много этой вкуснятины с жаренными зелеными томатами и чесноков. Или это был лук? Но он съел всего несколько штук! Намного меньше, чем он ест обычно.  
«Это пройдет», - убеждал себя он. Однако, его живот явно думал иначе, и буквально разрывался несчастным бульканьем. «Черт возьми. Я же сказал, что это пройдет. Слушай меня», - отругал свой желудок Зоро. Внутри у него все напряглось и скрутилось узлом. «Ооой…» То, что чувствовал мечник, не было настоящей болью, но в любом случае это было больше, чем обычное напряжение, и совершенно не походило на дискомфорт, испытываемый им ранее. «Мяяяуу…» Ему нужен был Чоппер, малыш точно знает, что нужно делать. Хотя, сейчас олененок был явно больше него.  
\- Ты в порядке, Неко? – Ташиги ласково потрепала его по голове, стараясь успокоить мучающегося питомца, - Что случилось?  
«Живот болит…» «Мяяя» Как же ему не хватало способности говорить.  
\- Ах, тебе скоро полегчает. Наверное, ты просто не привык к человеческой пище.  
«Нет, я привык к лучшей человеческий пище», - горько подумал Зоро. Конечно, эта еда была хороша, но готовка Санджи все равно была лучшей. Не то чтобы об этом вообще стоило говорить, это было само собой разумеющимся. Как то, что небо голубое, или то, что огонь горячий, а лед холодный. Но… Зоро не мог избавиться от мысли, что с ним было что-то не так, и дело было вовсе не в еде. «Возможно, если я посплю, я почувствую себя лучше…» Он чувствовал, что Ташиги все еще смотрит на него, а потому старался изо всех сил игнорировать ее. Ему это вполне удавалось, пока она не начала переворачивать его. «Какого черта она делает?» После долгих размышлений, Ташиги все же нашла ответ.  
\- Да! Я уверена, что ты снова вырос, Роротан! Такое ощущение, как будто я могу видеть, как ты растешь.  
Зоро даже не удосужился открыть глаза. Рано или поздно эта женщина все же оставит его в покое, а сейчас он вообще не хотел видеть ее лицо.  
\- Да, ты точно вырос. Ты уже на два дюйма длиннее, чем был утром. Хмм… я не думаю, что это нормально… Уверена, что капитан Смокер знает, что происходит.  
Довольно грубо для его нынешнего состояния, котенка забрали с его места. Возможно, многие посчитали бы неуклюжесть Ташиги очень милой чертой, однако с точки зрения жертвы этой неуклюжести, ничего милого в этом не было.  
\- Капитан Смокер! – помчалась по коридору она, едва не упав на пол, успев выровнять равновесие в последний момент. Зоро буквально почувствовал, как что-то внутри него взорвалось. – Мне кажется, что с Роротаном что-то не так! Он слишком быстро растет!  
Смокер отложил в сторону бумаги, чтобы взглянуть на Ташиги, взгляд его не выражал никакой заинтересованности.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, сэр! Пожалуйста, взгляните на него!  
Она положила Зоро на стол перед дозорным, и приподняла, удерживая на лапах, так как Зоро не мог стоять самостоятельно. Он ощущал сильнейшее давление и боль в животе, но единственное, что мог сделать в этой ситуации, это мяукать и пытаться выцарапать себе путь на свободу.  
\- Хмм, он и правда выглядит больше. Оставь его здесь.  
\- Но капитан Смо…  
\- У тебя что нет тренировки, где ты должна появиться, Ташиги?  
\- Ах! Точно! А я забыла! Тогда… я оставляю его вам.  
Как можно аккуратнее она уложила Зоро рядом с ним, после чего поклонилась капитану и ушла. Мужчина какое-то время пристально разглядывал почти безжизненное тельце.  
\- Э… ты в порядке, Ророноа?  
«Отвали». «Мряу».  
\- Скорее всего, ты скоро вернешься в нормальную форму, раз уж ты начал расти.  
«Хм?» Зоро умудрился сесть, распластав задние лапы и утвердив зад на твердой поверхности стола. «Что ты имеешь в виду?»  
Смокер встряхнул газету, притворяясь, что поглощен чтением.  
\- Ну, ты же не думал, что обратное превращение будет мгновенным, не так ли?  
«Да, вообще-то, так я и думал. Расскажи, что знаешь, ублюдок!» Зоро постарался как можно понятнее выразить эту свою мысль.  
\- Хмм… ну, когда люди вроде тебя съедают такой фрукт, в нем достаточно силы, чтобы превращение свершилось мгновенно, - Смокер так и не оторвался от газеты, объясняя это котенку, впрочем, он убедился в том, что его лицо хорошо видно для усиления драматического эффекта. – Но как только он пробудет достаточно долго в твоем организме, эффект начинает сходить на нет. Так как твое тело постепенно избавляется от действия фрукта, ты также постепенно возвращаешься в нормальную форму. Это было достаточно понятно для тебя, Роротан? – он усмехнулся, не отрывая взгляда от строчки о росте цен на недвижимость в этом месяце.  
Однако его усмешка тут же пропала, когда он не услышал в ответ раздраженного мяуканья от кота, что лежал сейчас на столе, как будто мертвый… он же не умер… правда ведь?  
\- Эй, Ророноа!  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? Черт возьми мне не нужен мертвый котенок на руках. Ташиги устроит мне настоящий ад.  
Он внимательно вглядывался в маленькое тельце, ища признаки дыхания. Когда он, наконец, разглядел, расширение и сужение грудной клетки, характерные для всех живых существ, он облегченно вздохнул, выдохнув большое облачко дыма. Он не смог удержаться и потрепал мягкий зеленый пух на голове котенка. Он хотел сделать это с того самого момента, как увидел новую форму Зоро, естественно, чтобы подразнить того, но котенок не давался в руки, огрызаясь и шипя. Впрочем, это не сильно отличалось от обычного поведения Ророноа. Однако сейчас, он был больше взволнован, чем любопытен. Он понимал, что Зоро растет, так что вероятнее всего сейчас страдает от боли, сопровождающей рост, но… это было немножко чересчур для такой боли.  
\- Что с тобой происходит?  
Смокер поднялся и обошел стол, чтобы поближе взглянуть на Зоро. Сейчас он был размером с взрослого, но небольшого кота. И это однозначно было больше чем 2 дюйма в длине. Тем не менее, Зоро все еще выглядел как котенок. Странно. Он поднял котенка и устроил его внутри собственного пальто, зная, что там ему будет тепло. Пусть это было не самое удобное место, однако дозорный знал, что его пальто довольно просторно. И так вместе они покинули каюту капитана.  
Едва он ступил на палубу, обдуваемую свежим прохладным бризом, ему тут же отдали честь и забросали вопросами.  
\- Да?  
\- Капитан Смокер! Мы приближаемся к тем пиратам, которых мы встретили раньше.  
\- Чудесно.

Великий побег Зоро

Смокер, нахмурившись, наблюдал за приближавшимся кораблем чертовых пиратов.  
\- Вот вы и попались, ублюдки!  
\- Капитан Смокер! Приказываете начать огонь?  
\- Нет! Мы еще слишком далеко. Не делайте глупостей, - развернувшись, Смокер отправился обратно в каюту. - Но что более важно, - пробормотал он себе под нос, неосознанно поглаживая и почесывая за ушком котенка, - мне надо отправить тебя куда-то в безопасное место.  
Спустившись в трюм брига, он поместил Зоро в одну из временных клеток, надевая на него ошейник из кайросеки.  
\- Я знаю, что это кажется лишним, но ты слишком быстро растешь и возвращаешься в свою форму. А я не хочу рисковать.  
Уложив Зоро на бок, он на мгновение задержал взгляд на безвольном тельце, после чего вновь поднялся на палубу корабля.  
«Если карман Санджи был бы безопасным местом, ты бы не оказался в такой ситуации» -во внутреннем голосе Зоро прозвучала такая горечь, что его рот едва не скривился в гримасе.  
«Заткнись! Они найдут меня!»  
«Только если ты не будешь лежать в клетке, как мешок с рисом! Вставай, черт бы тебя побрал, сейчас не время корчить из себя неженку!»  
Зоро проигнорировал выпад. «Но…»  
«ВСТАВАЙ!»  
Нехотя признавая, что его внутренний голос может быть прав, Зоро собрал все свои силы, чтобы подняться на подгибающиеся лапы. Ошейник был невероятно тяжелым, и ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы удержать голову. Он наклонил голову вперед: его тонкая слабая шейка была неспособна удержать такую тяжесть. Но, что это? Зоро лапой придержал ошейник, не давая ему двигаться, пока крутил головой. Если бы он мог еще чуть-чуть извернуться, у него получилось бы выскользнуть из оков! Ха-ха, Смокер явно не предвидел такой исход, Зоро был уверен в этом. И чувствовал себя невероятно умным.  
После того, как ему удалось освободить свою подозрительно гибкую шею из ошейника, проскользнуть сквозь решетки клетки было не сложнее детской игры. Зоро не смог сдержать довольного смешка: казалось, что восторг от такого легкого побега буквально окрылил его. Он без единого звука промчался по коридору и поднялся по ступеням наверх. Он даже едва почувствовал очередной болезненный спазм в желудке, заворачивая за угол. Его кошачьи глаза подмечали малейшее движение, а чувствительные уши различали даже самые слабые звуки. Когда он наконец добрался до палубы, он даже смог найти потрясающее укрытие, где он мог бы дождаться появления его накама.  
Точнее, это стало бы замечательным укрытием, если бы не одна деталь. Бочонок, в котором нашел пристанище Зоро, не был закреплен на палубе. А с учетом набирающего силу шторма все вокруг двигалось и скользило, включая пустые, легкие, деревянные бочки с беспомощным, ни о чем не подозревающем человеком, превращенном в котенка, внутри одной из них. Бочка Зоро начала скользить, и он почувствовал, как она наклонилась, когда судно резко накренилось. Наконец, она перевернулась совсем, и его слабое тельце было выброшено из укромного местечка. Он попытался подняться на лапы, однако начался дождь, и палуба стала скользкой, отчего его лапы смешно разъезжались под ним, заставляя его походить на нелепого кото-ниндзя. «Черт бы все побрал…» Спустя несколько минут борьбы, едва сдерживая слезы от болезненных режущих спазмов в животе, он, наконец, смог подняться на ноги.  
\- Эй! – повелительный голос Смокера, казалось, гремел над всем вокруг, и чувствительные уши Зоро сразу же смогли его распознать, - Кто-то немедленно поймайте этого кота! Не дайте ему сбежать!  
\- Но сэр, пираты Мугивары…  
\- Мы скоро догоним и поймаем их! Я приказываю поймать это создание! – дозорные переглянулись, явно смущенные таким необычным приказом, - Вы что думаете, что он сам себя поймает? Взять его!  
\- Есть, сэр!  
Естественно, Зоро не стоял, как истукан, пока капитан отдавал этот приказ. Потерять такую прекрасную возможность найти новое укрытие? Ни за что! Едва он услышал голос Смокера, он мгновенно кинулся вперед и взлетел вверх по ступеням. Оказавшись на носу корабля, он замер в нерешительности, не зная, куда податься дальше. Судно, на котором он находился, неуклонно приближалось к другому кораблю дозорных. Возможно, он смог бы перепрыгнуть на него, если бы забрался достаточно высоко. Коты могут прыгать на невероятные расстояния, и оставаться невредимыми… так? Да, он слышал что-то такое, и это должно быть правдой! Впрочем, он тут же вспомнил, как забрался на опоры Мерри, и его уверенность на мгновение поколебалась. В этот раз рядом не будет Санджи, чтобы спасти его; он будет совсем один. К тому же мачта, на которую он собирался забраться, была намного выше столба на Мерри. Он издал нервный мявк и прижал ушки к голове.  
\- Иди сюда, котенок… кис-кис-кис…  
Несколько дозорных уже звали его. Зоро раздраженно фыркнул на них. Неужели они и правда думали, что он пойдет на их зов? За кого они его принимали? Его наглая самоуверенность вернулась, и он принялся быстро карабкаться на фок-мачту. Отчаянно вцепившись в твердое дерево, он осмелился посмотреть вниз на палубу, что была сейчас в 15 метрах под ним. Жалобно мяукнув, он перевел взгляд на горизонт. Несколько мгновений он пристально вглядывался вперед. Там что-то мелькнуло? Нет, его глаза обманывали его. Или все же…  
Несколько долгих мгновений он напряженно всматривался в горизонт, пока наконец не смог различить что-то вдалеке. Он увидел корабль! И не просто еще один корабль дозорных, это был его корабль! Мерри! Не в силах сдержаться, он принялся радостно мяукать. Они смогли найти его! Он скоро вернется домой!  
\- Эй! Вот он! На мачте!  
\- Залезайте и поймайте его!  
\- Да, сэр!  
«Черт!». Он огляделся вокруг пытаясь найти путь к бегству. Он забрался на верхнюю рею, где было удобнее стоять. Глянув вниз он увидел, что безмозглые бездельники преодолели уже почти половину фок-мачты. «Чертовы недоумки быстры…» Зоро посмотрел на другой конец реи и увидел недалеко мачту другого корабля. Расстояние хоть и было большим, но он полагал, что сможет осилить его. Внезапно сверкнула молния, за которой последовал оглушительный раскат грома. Дождь полил с новой силой, и котенок буквально тонул в нем. Он издал бесконечно несчастный и горестный мявк, удивительным образом подходящий к его жалкому внешнему виду.  
\- Не переживай, малыш! – позвал ближайший к насесту Зоро дозорный. – Мы спустим тебя вниз! Не бо…  
Его дальнейшие слова были заглушены последовавшим оглушительным раскатом грома. Зоро впился коготками в дерево, пристально глядя на край реи. Расстояние до соседнего корабля было около 10 метров, может меньше, оба судна шли параллельно друг другу. Если бы ему каким-то чудесным образом удалось перепрыгнуть эту пропасть, он был бы в безопасности. Его постепенно захлестывало отчаяние. Все возрастающая угроза со стороны дозорных и мысль об успешном побеге давили на него, лишая разум ясности. Он плотно зажмурился. «Ох, я хочу, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось». Когда он открыл глаза, до конца реи оставалось всего около полуметра. Он медленно полз вперед, пока, наконец, не достиг точки, откуда уже нельзя было повернуть назад. Он оглянулся и увидел, что дозорные пробирались по рее вслед за ним. Снова глянув вперед, он уставился на водяную пропасть между ним и палубой соседнего корабля. Зоро задержал дыхание и…

Пираты Мугивары пришли в ярость, едва заметили приближающийся флот дозорных, до этого скрывавшийся за единственным кораблем. Они не переживали по поводу того, со сколькими противниками им придется драться – ну Усопп, конечно переживал, но он был исключением – из-за чего они действительно волновались, так это из-за количества кораблей: их было уже двадцать, и они не знали на каком находился Зоро. Именно это заставило их паниковать. Да еще и постоянные раскаты грома, как глашатаи объявляли о прибытии шторма, заставляя воздух ощутимо сгущаться от напряжения. Дождь окончательно превратил всю эту ситуацию в ад.  
\- Робин, ты могла бы вырастить глаза на всех этих кораблях. И так поискать его! Ты же можешь это, да? – умоляюще спросил Усопп, надеясь решить эту проблему самым простым способом.  
Дождь лил как из ведра, и Нами показалась из каюты, раздавая всем дождевики.  
\- Снайпер-сан, подумайте сами. На этих кораблях возможно сотни кают. Если бы это было возможно, я бы уже давно начала поиски, но даже у моих возможностей есть предел.  
\- Ах…ч-черт!  
Схватив свой дождевик, Усопп залез в воронье гнездо и принялся тщетно высматривать Зоро, хотя он понимал, что это было непросто, даже если бы тот сидел на открытом месте, а огромный светящий знак указывал бы прямо на него. Все остальные оставались относительно спокойны, Нами, конечно волновалась, но прекрасно держала себя в руках. Усопп пытался разглядеть, что творилось на кораблях противников, но ему мешал сильный дождь, не позволяя видеть ничего дальше нескольких метров.  
\- Эй, Усопп! – позвал Санджи, стоя прямо у основания мачты, - скажи мне, если что-то увидишь!  
Усопп посмотрел вниз на по-настоящему несчастное лицо кока с темными кругами под глазами, заострившимися чертами и лохматыми волосами. Все это лишь добавляло жалобности его внешности. Голос Санджи был настолько грустным, что Усопп понял: он не имеет права не обнаружить Зоро, неважно шторм там или ливень. Дождь продолжал лить, но он продолжал искать Зоро, который, как он знал, был где-то там, за стеной дождя. Он бросил попытки отыскать его с помощью своих очков, и достал подзорную трубу, изучая корабли. Он заметил, как кучка дозорных карабкается вверх по мачте, и задумался, с чего бы им это делать? Паруса были убраны, и им точно не могло прийти в голову развернуть их в такую погоду. Казалось, что они гоняться за кем-то… чем-то… чем-то…  
Усопп заорал что было мочи. Его накама внезапно замолчали и замерли на местах, подняв глаза на мачту, где сидел резко побледневший снайпер.  
\- Я… - его трясло так сильно, что он не мог говорить, - З… Неко-Маримо!  
Все мгновенно кинулись на нос корабля, пытаясь разглядеть котенка. Корабли дозорных были совсем близко, в зоне выстрела, и готовились к атаке.  
\- Усопп! Где он? Я его не вижу!  
\- Скажи, где он! Нам надо найти его!  
\- Я спасу Флуффи от этого ублюдка Смокера!  
\- Усопп, скажи нам!  
\- Усопп!  
\- Черт тебя возьми, Усопп!  
Словестное оскорбление оказалось последней каплей для его маленького слабого сердца.  
\- Он… он прыгнул, - Усопп буквально слетел вниз, - Он прыгнул прямо в океан.  
Все вокруг него замерли, не способные осмыслить то, что им говорил снайпер.  
\- Он был на верхней рее фок-мачты, - продолжил объяснения Усопп, - а потом просто прыгнул. Я думаю, он пытался допрыгнуть до соседнего корабля, но…  
Плечи канонира поникли, когда он рассказывал плохие новости.  
\- Соберитесь все! Мы сможем сделать это, если поторопимся.  
Внезапно огромная волна отбросила Мерри назад. За ней следом шли еще более высокие волны, все сильнее увеличивая расстояние между Мугиварами и их захваченным в плен питомцем. Нами взяла все в свои руки, отдавая приказы все еще ошеломленной новостью команде.  
\- Санджи! Мне надо, чтобы ты…  
Она оглядела палубу, но кока нигде не было видно. Страх за еще одного накама стал медленно расползаться по телу девушки, но она подавила его, понимая, что на это нет времени. Позже, когда она найдет его, она изобьет блондина за то, что заставил ее волноваться, а сейчас она должна позаботиться о корабле. Он не мог уплыть далеко, не в такой шторм.

***  
Зоро отчаянно молотил короткими лапками, пытаясь вздохнуть при любой возможности. Он не смог допрыгнуть до соседнего корабля, расстояние было слишком велико. Его лапы были не достаточно сильными, чтобы преодолеть его. Ему вообще повезло миновать палубу корабля, с которого он пытался сбежать. Оглядевшись, он увидел вдали Гоинг Мерри. Не было ни единого шанса, что ему удастся доплыть до корабля, но все же он пытался изо-всех. Он греб вперед со всей силы; это было единственное, что он мог сделать, чтобы не утонуть. Внезапно, как будто из ниоткуда налетела волна и мгновенно накрыла его. Его маленькое тельце застыло посреди кристально чистых, ледяных вод океана. Соленая вода проникала в его нос, лилась в его легкие. И немилосердно обжигала. Его тело стало неметь от холодной воды. “Глупец! Полный дурак!” Он медленно погружался в темную бездну, и теперь его накама никогда не смогут его найти. Если бы только он остался сидеть в той проклятой клетке! Они бы обязательно его нашли.  
Внезапно ему показалось, что его окружил сильный поток и повлек на поверхность. Его голова пробила поверхность воды, а сильные похлопывания по спине выбивали воду из легких. Он хватал один за другим глотки восхитительного воздуха, благодарный за то, что снова может дышать. Его нос все еще немилосердно щипало, но он не имел права жаловаться. Его тело прижали к относительно теплой поверхности, но и она стремительно теряла тепло, также как и его собственное тело. Зоро колотило в ознобе, но надежная рука и успокаивающий голос были рядом с ним, помогая дышать.  
\- Шшш, все хорошо. Не бойся, я тебя держу. С тобой все будет в порядке. Ты в безопасности и снова со мной.  
Санджи ласкал крошечное тельце, за которое он так волновался последние дни. Он не мог удержаться и поцеловал маленькую головку котенка, и сделав это один раз, больше не смог остановиться. Он снова и снова покрывал поцелуями пушистую голову Зоро, пытаясь рассказать, как он за него переживал.  
Зоро вяло, но счастливо мяукал, радуясь воссоединению с Санджи. Он бы тыкался носом и облизывал своего спасителя снова и снова, если бы не терял сознание. Когда счастливое мяуканье котенка затихло, Санджи заволновался и быстро направился обратно к кораблю. Ему, как и его Неко-Маримо, угрожало серьезное переохлаждение. Он прекрасно понимал, что его внезапный, опрометчивый и импульсивный поступок был серьезной игрой со смертью, но это стоило того, чтобы его маленький комочек радости снова был дома, там, где ему и следует быть. Плывя к родному кораблю, он почувствовал, как мышцы стали подводить его. Сердце колотилось все медленнее и медленнее, и ему становилось все тяжелее двигаться вперед, но он никак не мог остановиться. Он не мог бросить своих накама. Блондин почувствовал, как начал тонуть, и запаниковал, когда что-то схватило его и вытащило из воды. Еще до того, как он осознал это, ему удалось добраться до Мерри, в основном благодаря помощи Луффи, подоспевшего в последнюю секунду, и взобраться на палубу под раздраженные и взволнованные крики команды, падая в полные облегчения объятья. Когда же команда заметила, что в руках он сжимал дрожащего котенка, все буквально запрыгали от радости. Нами тут же принялась выводить корабль из того хаоса, в котором они оказались, тогда как Санджи и Чоппер поспешили в ванную, где обоим – и Санджи, и Зоро, предстояло вновь согреться до нормальной температуры тела.  
Санджи удобно расположился в ванной вместе с Зоро, который счастливо плавал рядом в собственной мини-ванне. Кок нахмурившись глядел на своего маленького питомца.  
\- Ты глупый дурак-маримо. Ты должен был дождаться нас на корабле. Не нужно было храбриться и этим самым создавать нам кучу дополнительных проблем, - ругался он.  
Зоро посмотрел на него, и его взгляд явно говорил: «а чья была вина в том, что я вообще оказался разделен с вами? Я не просил, чтобы меня запихивали в твой карман».  
Санджи вздохнул. Эти глаза были правы. Он потянулся вперед и провел пальцем вдоль позвоночника котенка, прямо до основания хвоста. Погладил его задние лапы, и Зоро начал урчать.  
\- Прости. Это и правда моя вина, если задуматься.  
Он вытащил пробку из ванной, вынул Зоро из его личной купальни, и завернулся в полотенце, а после закутал и котенка. Это было его любимое занятие при купании Зоро, так как тот обычно был взъерошенный и выглядел, как настоящее живое маримо, а не метафорическое. Он вытирал котенка полотенцем до тех пор, пока не уверился, что его мех абсолютно высох. Блондин сел на пол, поставив Зоро на деревянную поверхность. Какое-то время полотенце оставалось неподвижным, затем начало крутиться, пока наконец не появилась взъерошенная мордочка котенка.  
«Думал, уже никогда не выберусь оттуда.»  
\- А ты знаешь, Неко-Маримо, тест на сообразительность животных заключается в том, как быстро они смогут вытащить голову из-под полотенца, - Санджи усмехнулся, когда котенок взглянул на него и зашипел, - Интересно, как ты всегда угадываешь, что я дразню тебя. – Санджи размотал полотенце и какое-то время просто смотрел на Зоро, - а ты немного подрос… жаль.  
Блондин поднялся и схватил пижаму, которую принес ему заботливый Чоппер. Несмотря на то, что было довольно рано для сна, олененок настоял, что ему следует дать отдохнуть своим утомленным мышцам. Так что одевшись, кок подхватил Зоро и отправился в каюту. Устроившись на диване, он укрылся и уложил котенка на груди. В тоже мгновение Зоро поднялся и забрался под покрывало, устроившись небольшим холмиком на животе Санджи. Блондин выглядел так, как будто был беременным младенцем весьма необычной формы. Он почувствовал, как теплый комок, каким был Зоро, стал мурчать и вибрировать, и улыбнулся. Все снова было в порядке… или так только казалось…

Обратно в норму

Санджи медленно открыл глаза, и первой мыслью, мелькнувшей в его сонном мозгу, было погладить своего хищного питомца, который должен был мирно спать на его животе, свернувшись клубком. Он стал ощупывать правую сторону тела, медленно продвигаясь к другому боку, однако его рука так и не смогла нащупать маленькое пушистое тельце. Беспокойство заставило его проснуться. Блондин резко сел, разминая шею, он полностью проснулся и оглядывался вокруг. Приятное утреннее настроение медленно перетекало в разочарование. Он снова оглянулся и увидел, что Луффи и Усопп все еще спали. Неужели вчерашнее великое спасение Неко-Маримо было всего лишь сном? Конечно, это не могло быть правдой. Он быстро, но абсолютно бесшумно, поднялся с дивана и направился сначала на палубу, а затем и на кухню – его личное укрытие.  
Было все еще темно, так что он с легкостью разглядел тусклый желтый свет, сочившийся из щели под дверью на камбуз. А вот в окнах, прикрытых плотными занавесками, света не было. Санджи подошел к двери и легко повернул ручку. Вопреки его ожиданиям, дверь оказалась не заперта, чему он был очень рад. Он медленно открыл дверь, не желая напугать того, кто был внутри и возможно не ожидал внезапного появления кого-то из команды в такой час.  
\- О, Санджи, доброе утро!  
\- Доброе утро, Санджи.  
\- Доброе утро, кок-сан.  
\- Доброе утро, Нами-сан, Робин-чан, Чоппер, - каждому из них блондин вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия.  
Он уже заметил, что эта троица, а также Усопп, которого сейчас здесь не было, в последнее время слишком часто о чем-то беседовали.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
Кок подошел к столу, вокруг которого собрались его накама. Положив руку на плечо Нами, он взглянул на то, что привлекло их внимание. Его глаза расширились, а лицо побледнело, став почти бесцветным, когда он увидел котенка, лежащего на столе. Дыхание питомца было тяжелым и затрудненным. Несчастное создание выглядело так, как будто мучилось от невыносимой боли. Сердце Санджи сжалось, когда он услышал жалобное мяуканье.  
\- Что случилось с…? – Санджи повернулся к Чопперу, ожидая ответа.  
\- Похоже, что он съел что-то вредное для его организма. Как мне кажется, вероятнее всего это был чеснок и лук, которые истощают красные кровяные тельца в организме кошек, вызывая анемию. Кроме того, он, скорее всего, съел еще и зеленые помидоры, которые часто являются причиной проблем с желудком. Несмотря на то, что коты могут есть спелые помидоры, зеленые им противопоказаны. Впрочем, я могу это вылечить, - добавил Чоппер с ободряющей улыбкой, - Ему придется всего лишь немного потерпеть, и все будет хорошо. Все, что ему нужно, это правильное питание, чтобы восстановить баланс.  
\- Ммм… понятно… - Санджи потянулся вперед и ласково потрепал Зоро по голове, успокаивая несчастного зверька.  
«Если конечно не говорить о том, - подумал Чоппер, - что он переживает резкий скачок роста, сопровождающийся болью… скоро он вернется в свою обычную форму…»  
\- Хорошо, что мы скоро высадимся на очередном острове. Я уверена, все хотят размять ноги после такого путешествия, - заметила Нами, стараясь перевести тему и не дать коку задать неудобные вопросы, которых следует избегать, - Это зимний остров, Чоппер. Я уверена, тебе понравится.  
Девушка улыбнулась олененку и довольно слушала, как Чоппер восторженно щебетал о том, как он будет рад снова пройтись по заснеженному острову. А Робин в какой-то момент отвлекла Санджи, предлагая сделать им кофе.  
\- Знаете, а становится холоднее, - заметила Робин, вручая сияющему блондину чашку, над которой поднимался пар, - мне интересно, все ли будет в порядке с котиком в такую погоду. Особенно учитывая его состояние.  
Последовала небольшая пауза, после чего Нами неожиданно вскинула голову, а ее лицо осветилось восторженной улыбкой.  
\- Ах! У меня есть идея! – воскликнула она, - я пойду и прямо сейчас кое-что приготовлю.  
\- Нами, - позвал Чоппер.  
\- А? Что такое?  
\- Как ты думаешь, когда мы доберемся до острова? – спросил олененок, также сияя от восторга.  
Навигатор на мгновение задумалась, постукивая пальцем по подбородку.  
\- Полагаю через час или два после завтрака.  
\- О, думаю, мне стоит начать приготовления, - улыбнулся блондин, - ты закончил с пациентом, Чоппер?  
\- Да! Он скоро поправится. Я полностью уверен в лекарстве, что я ему дал, - кивнул маленький доктор.  
\- Ага, и я тоже. И я также полностью доверяю доктору, который прописал это лекарство, - Санджи похлопал по большой розовой шляпе.  
Чоппер, как обычно захихикал, извиваясь, после чего покинул камбуз, унося с собой свой медицинский чемоданчик. Нами тоже ушла, чтобы заняться своим «тайным проектом», а вот Робин решила остаться, желая насладиться чашкой кофе в тепле, где ее не сможет достать пронизывающий ветер.  
\- Похоже, что котик вырос, правда? – заметила она, надеясь выманить ответ у Санджи.  
Она хотела понять, что творится в его голове. Блондин не был дураком, и Робин была уверена, что он догадывался, что что-то происходит, но ни разу не поделился своими мыслями с остальными. Обдумывая эту мысль, женщина пришла к выводу, что вообще-то Санджи никогда не делился своими мыслями. Она осознала, что несмотря на всю кажущуюся развязность, особенно по отношению к леди, на самом деле кок был невероятно скрытным человеком.  
\- А, да, - устало согласился Санджи, - Это точно очень необычно. Хотелось бы понять, что происходит.  
Она улыбнулась, сразу заметив, как тщательно Санджи обдумал свои слова, прежде чем говорить. Возможно, это было всего лишь проявление ее чрезмерной подозрительности и любви к анализу, но женщина была уверена, что Санджи обо всем догадывался. Она повторила попытку получить более четкий ответ.  
\- Мне интересно, что стало причиной этого. Это довольно таинственно, не говоря уже о том, что еще и очень странно для представителей кошачьих. Может быть, наш котик не так прост, как нам кажется?  
Блондин усмехнулся, и Робин предположила, что это потому, что он догадался о ее маленькой игре.  
\- Ну, ничего не является тем, чем кажется, когда это касается нашей команды. Я полагаю, что нам остается только подождать и узнать, в чем же дело. Хотя, готов поспорить, что вы, Робин-чан, знаете гораздо больше меня.  
После этого, женщина была полностью уверена, что Санджи догадался о ее игре, и закрылся от попыток археолога выяснить что-либо.  
\- Это не невозможно. Хотя я боюсь, что мне известно далеко не все.  
Этой фразой Робин положила конец беседе и продолжила мирно пить кофе, пока остальная часть команды, наконец, не ввалилась на камбуз, чтобы насладиться очередным великолепным завтраком. Санджи решил, что в такую прохладную погоду, что-то бодрящее и питательное сможет скрасить мрачное серое утро. Он выбрал приправленные розмарином французские тосты со сладкими и сытными добавками. И также приготовил восхитительный горячий шоколад с плавающими в чашках белоснежными горками взбитых вручную сливок, приправленных шоколадной стружкой и корицей.

После того, как завтрак был проглочен, все отправились в чулан и вытащили теплые пальто, перчатки, шапки. Почти все за исключением Луффи и Чоппера, переоделись в теплые штаны и рубашки с длинными рукавами, чтобы сохранить тепло и не подставлять оголенные участки тела ледяным укусам мороза. Усопп какое-то время разглядывал остров из вороньего гнезда, после чего доложил, что город расположен в миле от берега, и туда ведет огороженная забором дорога. Мугивары, тепло одетые и экипированные, покинули Гоинг Мерри и отправились за новыми приключениями.  
Зоро, разбуженный толчком от прыжка Санджи на землю, медленно и неохотно разлепил веки и обнаружил, что не видит ничего вокруг. Он был плотно закутан в шарф блондина (он догадался, кому принадлежит шарф по характерному запаху табака), а потому ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы выпростать голову и оглядеться вокруг. Когда он, наконец, выглянул из своего укрытия, все что он увидел, было белое поле и низкие, местами разваливающиеся перила забора, наполовину скрытые снегом, и вероятнее всего указывающие на то, что где-то глубоко есть дорога. Пейзаж выглядел очень живописно, но Зоро не мог не удивиться тому, когда они успели прибыть на зимний остров. Он помнил, как холодно было в комнате Смокера, где он был заперт, и как он прыгнул в холодный, холоднее, чем обычно, океан, но не мог припомнить, чтобы рядом был остров. Что-то пощекотало ему нос, и он не смог удержаться от чиха – милого кошачьего чиха, тут же привлекшего внимание ближайших накама.  
-Аааа, и почему все, что ты делаешь так мило, Неко? – заворковала Нами, поглаживая котенка по голове, - иди-ка сюда.  
Она скользнула рукой в шарф, защищающий от холода, и вытащила Зоро наружу, к удовольствию и одновременному волнению Санджи.  
\- А, они так здорово смотрятся на тебе. Хотя это же я их придумала…  
Нами вертела котенка, рассматривая его со всех сторон и восхищаясь своей работой. Усопп, конечно, хорош, но никто не сравнится с ней, когда дело доходит до модного дизайна. Естественно, Санджи был согласен с ней (чего и следовало ожидать).  
\- Ваш вкус как всегда безупречен, Нами-сан, - глупо улыбаясь, проговорил блондин, - и вы были так добры, что пошили для Неко-Маримо зимний наряд… да еще и такой красивый. Вы великолепны, Нами-сан!  
Действительно, в короткий промежуток между завтраком и прибытием на остров Нами умудрилась пошить костюмчик без рукавов и штанин, но зато с теплым капюшоном, похожим на гномий колпак, используя для этого кусок старого кожаного жакета Робин, который прекрасно защищал от ветра. А чтобы вещица была теплее, навигатор в качестве подкладки взяла пушистый розовый носок. Она также сделала маленькие ботиночки из тех же материалов. Впрочем, сам Зоро, несмотря на весь его милый вид, этих усилий не оценил, в отличие от всех остальных. Во-первых, ботиночки обезвредили одно из его главных орудий – упаковав его острые коготки в твердую кожу. Капюшон мешал его тонкому слуху, а сам наряд был объемным и сковывал движения. Но все же он был вынужден признать, что без этого костюма, наверняка замерз бы до смерти – до его неприкрытых лапок уже добрался колючий мороз. С другой стороны, он ведь просто мог по-прежнему сидеть в шарфе Санджи.  
Зоро важно мяукнул, выражая свое желание снова оказаться в комфортном тепле шарфа кока.  
\- Ой, ну давай же… ты итак все время с Санджи-куном, Неко-чан! Как насчет того, чтобы провести немного времени и с другими… - настаивала Нами, потираясь щекой о мягкую шерстку котенка.  
Сдаваясь, Зоро мяукнул и позволил навигатору утащить себя, оставляя позади сбитого с толку Санджи. Оставшись один без маленького питомца, за которым нужно приглядывать, блондин, как будто не знал, чем теперь себя занять. Он прикурил сигарету, быстро приходя в себя. Изначально он вообще не хотел иметь ничего общего с этим новым и, как показало время, бесполезным дополнением к команде. Он намеревался переложить все заботы и ответственность на младших членов команды, хотя, если подумать, это было плохой идеей. Санджи наблюдал, как Нами, Усопп, Луффи и Чоппер веселятся с котенком, пока он и Робин шли позади всех. Робин решила использовать эту возможность, чтобы снова завязать беседу с Санджи, хотя в этот раз она пыталась всего лишь удовлетворить собственное любопытство о том, как развились их отношения, а не что-то выяснить.  
\- Я не знаю, - заключил блондин, продираясь сквозь снег, - он просто привязался ко мне. Мне будет грустно смотреть, как он уходит…  
\- Да, но я думаю, что иногда это все же к лучшему.  
\- Ну да, возможно. Но я буду скучать.  
\- Я тоже буду скучать по милому игривому котенку, но знаете, Кок-сан, даже если он не лежит у вас на плече, он все равно всегда будет с вами, - Робин прикоснулась к подбородку затянутой в перчатку рукой и усмехнулась.  
Санджи улыбнулся вокруг почти докуренной сигареты.  
\- Я очень на это надеюсь.  
\- Эй, Санджи, Робин! – их внимание привлек 17-летний парнишка в джинсовых шортах и объемном красном пуховике, - идите и посмотрите, что делает Флуффи! Это так весело!  
\- Он все еще не прекратил дурачиться? – обращаясь больше сам к себе, пробормотал блондин.  
\- Зная нашего капитана, я несколько переживаю за Неко-чана.  
Робин и Санджи поспешили вперед, думая вмешаться, однако были остановлены вытянутыми руками остальных членов команды, требующих не подходить ближе.  
\- Смотрите! Смотрите! Смотрите! Давай, Усопп! – весело закричал Луффи.  
Усопп медленно поставил Зоро в один из больших следов на снегу, которые он оставил. Будучи уже немного знаком с этой новой игрой, Зоро не сопротивлялся. Все еще слишком крошечный даже после внезапного скачка роста, зеленый котенок был неспособен пробираться сквозь глубокий снег, да и его ботиночки изрядно мешали ему, делая его неуклюжим. И несмотря на эти обстоятельства, он отважно прыгнул вперед, почти добравшись до следующего следа, оставленного канониром. Поворочавшись в сугробе, который был выше него самого, ему удалось все же полу-выпрыгнуть, полу-выползти на утоптанный большим ботинком снег, пошатываясь на обутых в ботиночки лапках. «Мммяу…» недовольно выдал он. Определенно, они все заплатят за его унижение.  
\- Давай, Неко-чан! – сладким голосом позвала Нами, как будто разговаривала с крохотным щенком, который только учится ходить, а не с 19-летним мечником, который прекрасно все понимал, - Давай! Покажи Санджи-куну, как хорошо ты умеешь прыгать.  
Она не могла удержаться и не подразнить его по поводу его отношений с Санджи, хотя если судить по приятному удивлению, отразившемуся на лице блондина, вместо… ожидаемого «ужаса влюбленного», любвеобильный кок выглядел скорее как родитель, больше всех гордящийся талантом своего чада. Он даже наклонился пониже, чтобы лучше разглядеть котенка, при этом оставаясь на почтительной дистанции.  
А вот реакция Зоро в корне отличалась от эмоций кока. Он едва не умер от смущения на месте. Его лицо полыхало таким жаром, что на нем наверняка можно было бы поджарить яичницу. Его хвост забавно распушился, а уши подергивались бы как сумасшедшие, не будь они скрыты капюшоном. Он с сомнением посмотрел на Санджи, который не спускал с него ласкового взгляда. Впрочем, Зоро тут же перевел взгляд на землю и смущенно мяукнул.  
\- Давай! Ты сможешь! – снова позвала Нами.  
Решив покориться и играть в эту игру до конца, Зоро попятился назад, пока не уперся задом в стену снега – в этот раз он разбежится перед прыжком. Он сделал всего лишь пару шагов, когда его тело покачнулось от невероятной боли. Все еще собираясь добраться до следующего следа Усоппа, он умудрился выпрыгнуть из своей снежной ловушки, но приземлился прямо в глубокий снег, исчезая из виду.  
\- Маримо! – позвал Санджи, волнуясь гораздо больше, чем он мог ожидать.  
Возможно, причиной тому был стресс от недавних событий. Остальные позволили ему взять ситуацию в свои руки и расступились, давая блондину возможность выловить Зоро из снега. Затянутая в перчатку ладонь обхватила маленькое, тяжелое тельце и очень аккуратно вытащила его из снега. Отряхивая снег с мордочки котенка, Санджи в ужасе наблюдал, как вместе с ним сходит зеленый пушок.  
\- Какого черта с тобой слу…  
Как только весь снег был вычищен с его тела, Зоро сразу открыл глаза, радуясь тому, что внезапный приступ боли прошел. Он смотрел на кока, благодарна мяукая, тогда как Санджи не сводил с него взгляда, полного недоумения, разглядывая такие знакомые черты: два карих глаза, нос-пуговкой, рот с двумя небольшими клыками и загорелое, гладкое лицо.

Карты на стол

Стоявшая ближе всех к блондину во время этого великого открытия, Робин наклонилась вперед, стараясь понять, что же стало причиной такого заторможенного выражения лица их дорогого кока.  
\- О Боже! Кок-сан, могу я взглянуть на него?  
Санджи даже не пошевелился, когда Робин вытянула из его ослабевшей хватки котенка с… человеческим лицом. Зоро смотрел на нее, и на его лице явно читалось непонимание, которое сейчас, когда у него снова было человеческое лицо, так легко было прочитать.  
\- Мечник-сан…  
«Эй, эй, эй, Робин! Ты что творишь? Эро-кок рядом с нами! Не называй меня так». «Хсс! Эро-ньян! Нее имьяуу!» Зоро нахмурил брови и надул губы, тогда как его ушки прижались к покрытой зеленой шерсткой голове. Казалось, он совершенно не заметил, что только что произнес что-то осмысленное для остальных.  
Какое-то время Робин удивленно разглядывала Зоро, после чего взглянула на ошеломленное лицо Санджи. Блондин медленно переводил взгляд с одного накама на другого, однако они все отказывались смотреть ему в глаза, не считая Луффи, который убежал далеко вперед и только сейчас заметил, что команда не следует за ним, а потому возвращался обратно. Если не считать скрипа снега под ногами неугомонного капитана, вокруг стояла невероятная тишина. Все, кто знал о секрете Зоро, стояли с совершенно глупыми выражениями на лице, виновато пряча глаза.  
Наконец, Робин, до этого момента склонившаяся к Санджи, встала, держа на руках дрожащего котенка и заметила:  
\- Это все крайне неловко.

В полном молчании команда мугивар медленно добрела до города. Они обнаружили небольшую уютную таверну и расселись там вокруг круглого стола. И только после того, как каждый заказал еду и напитки, тема, которая была под запретом последние три недели, наконец-то всплыла. Санджи заговорил первым.  
\- Скажите мне, - медленно, выговаривая каждое слово низким голосом, произнес он, подчеркивая слова жестами, - кто из присутствующих знал о том, что здесь происходит. И начните с самого начала.  
Никто не хотел говорить первым, по крайне мере, пока гнев вспыльчивого блондина не утихнет хоть немного. Парни не осмеливались произнести ни звука – каждый из них знал, что Санджи не будет сдерживаться с ними, а потому смотрели на девушек команды в поисках поддержки. Робин держала Зоро на коленях, защищая котенка. Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знал, что снова начал меняться, зверек все равно старался подползти поближе к коку, пытаясь выразить свою привязанность и любовь, совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях. Беспокоясь о том, как Санджи может воспринять привязанность Зоро сейчас, уже зная о том, кем на самом деле является котенок, Робин полагала, что будет надежнее держать котенка при себе. Усадив наконец неугомонного мечника, именно она стала той, кто решился начать объяснение… перекинув всю ответственность на другого.  
\- Навигатор-сан, это вы были на палубе в тот день, когда мечник-сан вернулся из города, и произошло превращение?  
\- Эээ?  
Нами тыкнула в себя пальцем, а на ее лице явно отразилось выражение «Что? Я?» от внезапной повешенной на нее ответственности. Впрочем, она прекрасно знала, что Робин не уступит, а потому начала свою часть рассказа. В конце концов, вся история и правда началась с нее. Точнее все что было до нее, рассказать мог только Зоро, а в данный момент он был неспособен на это.  
\- Эээ… ладно… - нерешительно начала Нами.  
Несмотря на то, что она прекрасно знала, что Санджи никогда не будет ненавидеть ее, тот факт, что она была девушкой, не сможет удержать его от недовольства ею в данной ситуации. Она не сомневалась, что он никогда не ударит ее, и в тоже время чувствовала, что следует очень осторожно подбирать слова для объяснения.  
\- Понимаешь, Санджи-кун, я была одна на корабле, когда Зоро вернулся с прогулки по острову. Он был в панике и пытался что-то сказать мне, но постоянно мяукал между словами. И у него на голове появились кошачьи уши, а потом ты с мальчишками вернулся на корабль, и он сбежал в мандариновую рощу. Я пыталась рассказать вам, что случилось, но именно тогда он выскочил обратно уже в форме котенка и остановил меня. После чего я придумала эту ложь об его отсутствии…- она глянула вниз на свои сцепленные руки и нервно кружащие друг вокруг друга большие пальцы, небольшая морщинка появилась на ее хорошеньком личике.  
\- Я помню это. Что было дальше?  
Создавалось ощущение, что Санджи выступал против всей команды. Несмотря на то, что они сидели за круглым столом, он как будто был сам по себе, задрав ногу на стол и лениво пожевывая зажатую губами сигарету. Его руки были сложены на груди, а сам он пристально вглядывался в сидящих рядом накама. Над столом повисла гнетущая атмосфера, и даже другие посетили ощутили напряжение, идущие от пиратов.  
\- Я пригласила Навигатора-сан отойти в сторону, - вмешалась Робин, избавляя Нами он обязанностей рассказчика, - и рассказала ей об этих химически измененных фруктах, которые действуют как дьявольские фрукты, но имеют временный эффект. Они дают своему владельцу временные способности, которые длятся примерно месяц. После чего человек возвращается в свое нормальное состояние. В тоже время они не настоящие дьявольские фрукты, поэтому мечник-сан не подвержен влиянию морской воды. Кроме того, это были прототипы, так что способность «котенка» в большинстве своем абсолютно бесполезна. Прошло уже чуть больше 3 недель с тех пор, как мечник-сан съел фрукт, так что сейчас эффект начинает сходить на нет.  
Отбросив научное объяснение, Санджи повернулся к Чопперу и Усоппу.  
\- Итак? Как вы двое обо всем узнали?  
\- Ну, я могу общаться с ним, потому что я понимаю животных, а так как Зоро стал котенком, я мог понимать и его… эээ... хех… - маленький доктор попытался замаскировать свой страх неловким и немного резковатым смешком. Чоппер хотел как можно скорее избавиться от своей роли свидетеля, а потому сделал свой рассказ максимально простым и коротким. Это не было ложью, всего лишь не всей правдой.  
Усопп, который сначала собирался придумать несколько исключительно убедительных, но далеких от правды историй, встретил предупреждающий взгляд Нами, и понял, что смерти ему никак не избежать, если он попытаться шутить в этой ситуации. Так что вместо этого он сказал правду.  
\- Ну, я полагаю, что зеленый котенок, который появился на корабле в тот же день, как пропал Зоро, это довольно очевидно, так что… - Усопп почувствовал, как яростный взгляд Санджи стал еще пристальнее. Темпераментный блондин явно не ценил фразу о том, что Усопп был достаточно умен, чтобы понять все самостоятельно, тогда как он, Санджи, не смог. Снайпер запнулся и решился добавить к своему рассказу ту часть истории, которую он до сих пор скрывал, - И-и, ну… на обратном пути, я… как бы сказать, видел, как Зоро начал трансформироваться. Я видел, как у него появились уши, а когда он кинулся в кусты, его руки уже превратились в лапы… - он глупо рассмеялся, - на самом деле это очень испугало меня тогда. Я думал, что потеряю сознание…  
\- Что? Но ты не рассказывал ничего такого! – воскликнула Нами.  
\- Н-ну, разве не было бы круче, если бы я сам обо всем догадался, - с этим заявлением Нами не могла не согласиться, - но я вероятно догадался бы обо всем рано или поздно, - Усопп сложил руки на груди и вздохнул, - что весьма удивляет меня так, это то, что ты ничего не знал, Санджи.  
\- Это действительно любопытно, кок-сан. Тогда, когда я задавала вам все те вопросы, вы явно не выглядели так, как будто ни о чем не догадывались.  
Все остальные взглянули на блондина, поддерживая Робин и бормоча «ага» и «это правда».  
Санджи уже собирался рассказать свою версию всего этого бардака, однако ему помещал поднос с едой и множеством кружек, которые они заказали, и которые наконец принесла сексапильная официантка. Неугомонный Неко-Маримо восторженно прыгнул с колен Робин, и до того, как она успела схватить его, приземлился прямо в тарелку с форелью-гриль, чтобы тут же вонзить в нее свои маленькие клыки, тогда как когтистые лапки схватились за бока рыбины. Блондин вздохнул и потянулся к котенку, схватив Зоро за шкирку. Он поднял зверька вверх, тогда как его лапы все еще цеплялись за кожу рыбы, и подтянул ближе к себе.  
\- Это не все тебе, - недовольно заметил он, после чего отрезал кусок рыбы, которую атаковал Зоро, и переложил его на отдельную тарелку, - на вот, дурацкое Неко-Маримо.  
\- Санджи… кун?  
\- Погодите минутку…  
\- Ты знал?  
\- Подождите! Как вышло, что никто ничего не рассказал мне? – вмешался Луффи, - как грубо!  
Перед раздраженным капитаном возникла дополнительная порция свиных отбивных, после чего у него не осталось никаких возражений и жалоб.  
\- Ну, я не знал ничего наверняка, так как никто явно не собирался поделиться со мной происходящим.  
\- Если быть честной, кок-сан, мы просто волновались о том, что бы случилось, узнай вы, что котенок на самом деле наш мечник-сан.  
Замечание Робин было совершенно справедливым, и Санджи был согласен с этим. Он продолжил рассказ своей части истории, которую до сих пор не знал никто из команды.  
\- Я понимаю, но позвольте мне рассказать, как я вижу все произошедшее за последний месяц, - все остальные тут же прекратили жевать и в ожидании повернулись к коку, сгорая от любопытства, - Полагаю, что я стал догадываться обо всем в первый же день…  
Санджи наблюдал, как девушки скрылись на камбузе. Судя по их виду, они собирались обсудить что-то серьезное. Он вновь обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на создание, болтающееся на носу Усоппа, вцепившись в него зубами. Выглядело это очень болезненно. Пожалев несчастного канонира, кок потянулся к нему и, как можно аккуратнее отцепил котенка с кровоточащего обонятельного отростка Усоппа. Он держал зверька в одной руке, обхватив его животик длинными пальцами. Блондин развернул котенка так, чтобы его пушистая мордочка была прямо напротив его лица. Зоро прожигал кока взглядом, прищурив глаза точно также, как он сделал бы будь он человеком. Санджи узнал этот взгляд сразу же: слишком часто он оказывался объектом этого самого взгляда, а потому узнавал его без затруднений. Именно тогда в его душе поселились первые зерна подозрения.  
\- Ах ты ублюдок! Ты поцарапал своего нового хозяина! – закричал Луффи.  
\- Как ты посмел поранить драгоценное лицо великого Усоппа-сама!  
Зоро ударил кока лапой, и тот уронил котенка на землю. Почти сразу же Усопп и Луффи нырнули следом за котом, злясь на то, что он причинил пусть небольшие, но все же неприятно болезненные ранения. Как зверек посмел сделать такое? Это непростительно.  
Санджи наблюдал за тем, как котенок прыгает вокруг с удивительной ловкостью. У котенка были рефлексы и умения, далеко превосходящие его возраст. Еще одно зернышко было брошено.  
Блондин прервал свой рассказ, наблюдая за Неко-Маримо, с которым он имел дело сейчас.  
\- Он определенно изменился с того времени, - заметил кок. Зоро счастливо поедал свой ланч. Когда он повернулся в сторону, чтобы достать мясо сбоку от его тушки, его тельце завалилось на бок, перевешенное его головой. А если говорить точнее, он просто покатился в сторону. Тем не менее, он продолжил жевать, лежа на боку, как будто ничего и не случилось. Его глаза были большими и жадными, совершенно не похожими на те острые кинжалы в самом начале. Он был неуклюжим и игривым, и, что было весьма удивительно, он стал невероятно милым и любящим. Единственное, что связывало Неко-Маримо и Зоро, - это то, что они оба были зелеными, а еще глупыми, если вы спросите Санджи. Коку стоило большого труда не потянуться и не потрепать маленькую пушистую голову котенка, но он справился с этим непреодолимым желанием. Уже через несколько дней он не сможет быть с Зоро, так как они были вместе последние несколько недель, а значит он должен привыкать к этому.  
\- Именно все эти вещи позволили мне догадаться, - вспоминал Санджи, - как он предпочитал свою любимую еду. Как он следовал своему расписанию сна, да к тому же в тех же самых местах. – Никто не рискнул прокомментировать то, что блондин знал в какое время Зоро обычно дремлет. – Я сделал вывод, что остальные тоже видели все эти намеки, но ни с кем не делились этим, также, как и я. Я не знал, что вы все были в сговоре. Хотя временами у меня бывали такие подозрения. – он послал Нами и Усоппу знающий взгляд, однако парочка смущенно потупилась, едва он заговорил об этом.  
\- Но если ты знал… - Усопп глянул на Нами, прося закончить его мысль, что она и сделала.  
\- Как же так вышло, что ты чувствовал себя так комфортно рядом с ним все время?  
Санджи сжал кулаки, и его глаз непроизвольно дернулся, а на лице появилась раздраженная гримаса, когда он взглянул на ничего не подозревающего котенка.  
\- … Я не был так уж близок с ним.  
\- Санджи-кун, ты был с ним постоянно! Ты был тем, кто кормил его, купал, когда он пачкался, с кем он спал по ночам. Почти 80% того времени, что длится этот бардак, ты таскал его на плече. Ты заботился о нем больше, чем кто-либо другой. Ты даже не смог расстаться с ним, когда мы дрались с дозорными! Как ты можешь говорить, что вы не были близки?  
\- Он прицепился ко мне, потому что я кормил его! И всего-то! Это животный инстинкт – следовать за тем, кто тебя кормит.  
\- Санджи-кун… - вздохнула Нами. Она никуда не продвинется, если будет спорить с ним таким образом.  
\- А сейчас он превращается обратно и больше не нуждается во мне.  
\- Не будь нелепым, Санджи-кун!  
\- Прости Нами-сан, но это правда. Как только он станет прежним, все будет так, как будто ничего и не произошло.  
Все остальные поворачивали головы то к Нами, то к Санджи, пока они спорили. Это было похоже на теннисный матч. Даже Зоро отложил свою рыбу, когда почувствовал общее настроение. Луффи тоже наблюдал за ними, правда продолжая есть. Зоро, заметив насколько несчастными выглядел блондин, бросил свою еду и подкрался поближе, потираясь головой о его руку и выгибая спинку, используя все изученные им за последние три недели способы привлечения внимания, стараясь заставить Санджи забыть обо всем и просто сконцентрироваться на безумно милом себе.  
«Мяу? Мяуу! Ньянжи…» Голова кока, так же, как и головы всех присутствующих мгновенно обернулись к Зоро, едва они услышали имя Санджи, произнесенное таким странным сочетанием кошачьей и человеческой речи. Зоро же, замечая лишь то, что внимание кока было обращено на него, потянулся к его пальцу, обхватил его лапками и притянул к себе, пару раз легонько укусив, а за тем осторожно лизнув. «Ньян? Нянжи!»  
\- Прекрати это… чертов Неко-Маримо!  
Он поднял Зоро и снова поместил его возле его еды, так далеко от себя, как смогла вытянуться его рука. Зоро выглядел таким жалким, как будто Санджи грубо отверг его и затем вышвырнул в глубокий снег. Он так несчастно мяукнул, что все присутствующие за столом, вероятно за исключением Санджи, почувствовали, как разбились их сердца от этого печального тонкого крика.  
\- Я сказал прекрати это! Ты даже не соображаешь, какого черта творишь!  
\- Погоди… Санджи-кун… ты ведь не знаешь этой части, не так ли… - взгляд Нами смягчился, и она оперлась подбородком на ладонь.  
\- Конечно я не знаю! Да и откуда бы? Ведь вы скрывали все от меня, так что я действительно много не знаю, - нотки раздражения почти ушли из голоса Санджи. Весь его гнев почти полностью испарился, и все что осталось – это была обида, из-за того, что его накама держали все в секрете от него так долго. Несмотря на резкие слова, его голос был мягким, почти печальным. – Что еще я не знаю о том, что произошло с Зоро?  
\- Санджи-кун, Зоро не был в неведении о том, что происходит. Никогда не был.  
Блондин наклонился вперед на своем стуле, его глаза стали чуть больше, чем обычно.  
\- Чт… что? – его голос стал еще мягче и прозвучал совсем неверующе.  
\- Это правда кок-сан, - Робин также оперлась подбородком на ладонь, когда она начала рассказывать коку всю историю. – Неко-чан всегда был в курсе происходящего. Несмотря на то, что фрукт проник в его разум и повлиял на его личность, он все еще полностью осознает окружающий мир. Это похоже на то, как будто он стал ребенком. Полностью зависимое создание, которое очень легко привязывается и доверяет тем, кто о нем заботится, - она замолчала ненадолго, - в тот раз, когда вы и доктор-сан мыли посуду, я и Неко-чан сидели за столом после еды. Я задавала Неко-чан ряд вопросов. Вы помните это? – Санджи на секунду задумался, а затем медленно кивнул, - причина, по которой там находился доктор-сан, была в том, что он мог понять Неко-чан и перевести его ответы.  
Санджи на мгновение задумался, пытаясь вспомнить вопросы, которые Робин задавала Зоро.  
\- Интересно, как ты попал к нам, Неко-сан.  
Это было вполне очевидно, - подумал Санджи.  
\- Готова поспорить, что ты счастлив здесь, ты получаешь такую вкусную еду.  
Ну, конечно он был счастлив здесь, его накама совершенно его избаловали. И черт возьми да, моя еда абсолютно бесподобна.  
\- И кок-сан так хорошо заботится о тебе.  
Санджи не знал, как ответить на это. Он чувствовал, что учитывая обстоятельства, он действительно неплохо позаботился о мелком негоднике. Он кормил его, купал, играл с ними, они… кок почти не хотел думать об этом. Мысль о том, что скоро все это закончится, расстраивала его.  
\- Ты так много времени проводишь с кок-саном, не так ли?  
Вообще-то, Зоро едва ли слезал с его плеча. Несмотря на то, что было довольно легко осознать эту истину, Санджи не думал об этом слишком много. Тем не менее, последний вопрос Робин, не на шутку взволновал кока. Он помнил, каким грустным был котенок, после того, как она задала его, но он никак не ожидал, что будет чувствовать тоже самое.  
\- Ты не скучаешь по своим накама, Неко-сан?  
… Я тоже скучаю по нему.  
\- Да, - наконец-то произнес Санджи после долгой драматичной паузы. – Я помню все эти вопросы, - он почти смущенно глянул на Зоро, - Что… что он сказал?  
Робин на мгновение задумалась. Присутствующие за столом вспомнили свою шпионскую организацию, пытаясь припомнить, что Чоппер им рассказал.  
\- А вы знаете, мы так и не узнали этого. Едва мы с доктором-саном покинули камбуз, капитан-сан объявил о нападении дозорных.  
\- А да, точно! – щелкнул пальцами Усопп, живо припомнив все подробности инцидента, - Я помню это! И после этого, когда мы бились с дозорными, Санджи уронил Зоро… на… ум… эээ… неважно.  
Смертельный взгляд Санджи весьма эффективно прервал рассказ снайпера.  
\- Я помню эту часть, спасибо, - процедил блондин сквозь зубы.  
Нами, Робин и Чоппер не смогли удержаться от смешков, вспоминая паникующего Санджи, и то, как он храбро прыгнул в ледяные воды океана, чтобы вытащить беспомощного котенка. И что еще больше согревало сердце, это то, что кок подозревал, знал в глубине своего существа, что Зоро и был этим котенком все это время.  
\- Итак Чоппер, ты не хочешь рассказать нам о том, что сказал тогда Зоро?  
Все повернулись к Чопперу. Он был последним ключиком, открывающим дверь, за которой таился ответ на эту загадку. Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что олененок не хотел скрывать что-то от своих накама, он также чувствовал, что слова Зоро тогда едва ли были предназначены для чужих ушей, да еще и способных его понять. Его сомнения были вполне очевидны, и накама стали подначивать его, а их любопытство достигло пика.  
\- Я… - нервно заговорил маленький доктор, - Я… я правда не думаю, что именно я должен вам все рассказать.  
\- Чтооооо? - одновременно завопили Нами, Усопп, Санджи и Луффи.  
Все они сгорали от нетерпения, желая поскорее узнать ответ и удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
\- Да ладно, это не такое уж и большое дело, - попытался убедить олененка Усопп.  
\- Ну, я думаю, что решать все же следует Зоро, кому говорить об этом.  
Сидящие за столом накама переглянулись, прекрасно понимая, что имеет в виду их доктор. Если это действительно было что-то личное, то у них не было прав лезть в это дело. Нами и Усопп поерзали на своих стульях, наконец, возвращаясь к успевшей порядком остыть еде.  
\- Ааах, как же жаль… - промямлил снайпер.  
Нами наклонилась к нему и прошептала на ухо:  
\- Я уверена, мы скоро все узнаем…  
Девушка откинулась на стуле, а по ее лицу скользнуло выражение злого предвкушения.  
\- Хе-хе-хе-хе, - на лице Усоппа появилось такое же выражение, - я уверен, что узнаем…  
\- Что вы задумали, ребята? – поинтересовался Луффи с набитым ртом, - вы выглядите злобно!  
\- Ничего, ничего такого…

Не так как прежде

Когда все наконец набили животы, пираты покинули таверну, снова выбравшись на мороз.  
\- Так, - проговорил Санджи, прикуривая сигарету, - Я собираюсь прогуляться и посмотреть, какие припасы можно купить в этом городе. Я найду вас позже.  
\- Подожди, Санджи-кун, я должна выдать всем деньги на расходы, - позвала Нами.  
Парни мгновенно выстроились в линию, их глаза светились от восторга и ожидания. Нами вздохнула и расстегнула сумку.  
\- Ладно, Робин и я все равно планировали пройтись по магазинам. Так что я полагаю, что просто выдам вам вашу долю, - запустив руку в сумку, девушка вытащила четыре упакованные пачки денег, оставляя свою и Робин пачки (которые к слову были гораздо толще) в кошельке, - итак, это ваша доля на расходы на этом острове. Правила вы знаете: тратить разумно и не просить еще.  
\- Так точно! – мужская часть команды ответила в унисон, и лишь Санджи счастливо добавил привычное «Нами-суан» к своему согласию.  
Мугивары тут же разбрелись каждый по своим делам. Они действительно не хотели долго задерживаться на этом зимнем острове, если конечно не считать Чоппера, а потому суетливо отправились на поиски нужных магазинов, стараясь как можно быстрее управиться со своими делами. Робин на какое-то время взяла на себя ответственность за Неко-чан, защитным жестом прижимая к груди дрожащего котенка. Она отправилась вместе с Нами, присматривая новую одежду и прочие мелочи. Спустя некоторое время они обе уже шли вдоль улицы с несколькими пакетами из магазинов. К полудню к ним еще добавятся покупки в шуршащих новых пакетах.  
\- Знаешь, я удивлена выбором в их магазинах, с учетом того, насколько здесь холодно.  
\- Ну, то что это зимний город, вовсе не означает, что он изолирован, и скорее всего они хотят удовлетворить все потребности их клиентов, предлагая разнообразную одежду.  
\- Полагаю, это так… Ой, Робин, посмотри на это! – Нами побежала ко входу в магазин детской одежды. – Это магазин одежды для детей. Мы должны подобрать что-то для Зоро.  
\- О, это замечательная идея, навигатор-сан. Я уверена, что Зоро оценит то, что у него будет что надеть, когда он превратиться обратно. Мех не будет вечно прикрывать его, - женщина усмехнулась. Услышав свое имя, уютно устроившийся на руках Робин Зоро проснулся. – Ты уже проснулся Неко-чан. Мы как раз говорили о тебе.  
«Мяяяя?» наполовину мяукнул, наполовину проговорил он.  
\- Мы собирались кое-что прикупить для тебя… - Нами стукнула его легонько по носу.  
«Нье!» возмутился Зоро.  
\- Ты не сможешь вечно бродить голым, Неко-чан, - резонно заметила Нами, однако ее губы кривила заговорщицкая улыбка, - Кроме того, ты никак не сможешь сбежать.  
Последняя фраза звучала больше как шутка, чем угроза, но Зоро принял ее за правду. Это действительно было правдой: он не мог сбежать. Так что был вынужден пойти в магазин детской одежды. Оказавшись внутри, Нами тут же отправилась в отдел для младенцев и малышей и стала просматривать ряды яркой, цветной, просторной и узорчатой одежки, которая висела на крошечных украшенных вешалках. Робин выбрала секцию с одеждой для детишек постарше и также принялась изучать ее. Она улыбнулась, когда услышала голос Нами, полный издевки и даже злой насмешки.  
\- Это будет забавно…

\- Спасибо за покупки, уважаемые покупатели! Пожалуйста, приходите еще! – прокричал клерк вслед Нами, Робин и Зоро, покидающим магазин.  
Маленькие пакеты под стать маленькой одежке, которая лежала в них, едва умещались в руках Нами, когда она счастливо вышла на заснеженную улицу.  
\- Я не могу дождаться, когда я переодену его во что-то из того, что мы купили, как только вернемся на корабль, - взволнованно воскликнула она.  
Робин весело посмеялась над молодой подругой. Она тоже наслаждалась выбором одежды для Зоро и также с нетерпением ожидала примерки, но лучше скрывала свои эмоции.  
\- Навигатор-сан, сначала вам придется перешить их… ой!  
Внезапно перед девушками, едва не врезавшись в них, из-за угла появился мужчина, чье лицо было скрыто пакетами из магазина.  
\- О, это вы Нами-сан? Робин-чан? – светловолосая голова Санджи высунулась из-за огромных бумажных пакетов, - здесь не так уж и много овощей и фруктов, но зато есть качественное мясо. Сегодня приготовлю тушеное мясо для всех на ужин, а также сделаю заготовки для стейков, а завтра пожарю их. А еще часть мяса можно измельчить и приготовить чили, думаю это можно будет сделать послезавтра. Как вам эта идея, леди? – кок широко улыбался, явно довольный своими кулинарными планами и продуктами, которые он купил.  
\- Звучит замечательно, Санджи-кун.  
\- Действительно. Ждем с нетерпением, - Робин удостоила его мягкой улыбкой.  
\- Ну тогда я лучше вернусь на корабль поскорее. Могу я взять ваши пакеты?  
\- Конечно. Спасибо, Санджи-кун. – Нами и Робин переглянулись. Мгновенно у них созрел план, который девушки тут же воплотили в жизнь. – Вообще-то, Санджи-кун, вместо пакетов, мог бы ты забрать Зоро с собой? Он не очень хорошо переносит холод.  
Голубые глаза Санджи медленно переместились на несчастно выглядящий сверток на руках у Робин, который не переставая дрожал, несмотря на то, что был укутан в теплую одежду, перешитую Нами.  
\- Хорошо, но только потому что мои прелестные леди просят меня, - пропел он, - идем Неко-Маримо. Давай вернем тебя на корабль.  
«Ньянжи?» Зоро посмотрел на блондина, который ранее отверг его. Он отвернулся и поглубже зарылся в державшие его руки Робин. Он не хотел быть с Санджи. Хотя нет, это было не совсем правдой. Он действительно хотел быть с блондином, но не хотел находиться рядом с раздражительным коком, который не желал его видеть. Зоро знал, что его время в теле котенка подходит к концу, и он был в восторге от скорого возращения к своей форме и ежедневной рутине. Тем не менее в течение последнего месяца в его жизни каждый день присутствовал Санджи. И хотя он знал, что было глупо ожидать, что и дальше все останется также, как было, когда он был котенком, он не мог не желать, чтобы эти удивительные «кошачьи» отношения продолжались еще хотя бы неделю.  
\- Давай, Маримо. Пойдем. – Санджи повернулся к ним спиной и направился прочь, намеренно замедляя шаги.  
Похоже, что он ожидал, что Зоро последует за ним пешком. Нами и Робин обменялись озадаченными взглядами. Неужели блондин и правда ожидал, что Зоро будет идти самостоятельно? Раньше он постоянно таскал его плече. Что же изменилось сейчас? Нами позвала кока:  
\- Санд…  
Однако отчаянное мяуканье Зоро прервало ее. Он как будто ощущал почти магическую силу, которая тянула его, подначивая последовать за удалявшимся мужчиной, к чьей привязанности он так привык. Мысль о жизни без привычного внимания казалась невыносимой. Он извивался и вырывался, пока не смог освободиться из рук Робин и не упал в снег с мягким «пуф». Три человека на мгновение заколебались, решая стоит ли помочь котенку. Однако довольно быстро из снега появилась пушистая зеленая головка. Поерзав, котенок смог выпростать и две передние лапки, вынырнувшие из глубокого снега. Увидев, что Зоро справляется, Санджи вновь повернулся к ним спиной и побрел прочь, но очень медленно, чтобы котенок смог его догнать.  
К сожалению, несчастному зверьку едва ли удастся сделать это в ближайшее время. Каждая его попытка выбраться из глубокого снега заканчивалась тем, что он снова исчезал в белых сугробах, часто оказываясь в еще более сложном положении. Он еще раз рванулся вперед, пытаясь выбраться из глубокого плена, однако провалился в снег еще сильнее. Бровки котенка нахмурились от раздражения, и он недовольно фыркнул. Все шло не по плану! Когда Санджи отошел на несколько метров, все еще двигаясь очень медленно, Робин решила помочь бедному малышу. Из снега как цветок, с которым часто сравнивают способности археолога, выросла рука и ухватила припорошенного снегом Зоро за шкирку, чтобы затем поместить его в один из следов кока. Оттуда котенок смог двигаться вперед, перепрыгивая из одного следа в другой с гораздо большей легкостью, чем когда он самостоятельно пытался выбраться из глубокого снега.  
Нами не могла не умиляться виду маленького котенка-Зоро спешащего следом за Санджи, хотя внутренний голос на задворках сознания говорил, что заставлять котенка бежать по снегу было жестоко. Но с другой стороны, это же был Зоро! Он справится, даже если в данный момент является котом. Неохотно, она и Робин тихо ушли прочь, хотя обеим хотелось посмотреть, что будет дальше. Впрочем, они решили, что лучше не мешать этим двоим вновь вернуться к прежним отношением, которые были у них последние несколько недель. И так, без особого желания Нами и Робин продолжили поход по магазинам, но теперь уже без Зоро.  
Пройдя немного вперед, Санджи остановился и обернулся, чтобы проверить следует ли за ним Зоро. В нескольких метрах от него крошка изо всех сил старался поспевать за широким шагом блондина, перепрыгивая из одного следа в другой. Он выпрыгивал из одного отпечатка, взлетал в воздух, а после полностью исчезал, приземлившись в следующий след. Вероятно, трюк, которому его обучили ранее, сейчас очень его выручал. Санджи остановился и стал ждать, пока Зоро догонит его. Он мог сказать, что котенок начал уставать, так как ему требовалось все больше и больше времени, чтобы совершить прыжок. Кок не мог не пожалеть несчастное создание и пообещал себе, что как только тот его догонит, он понесет его весь оставшийся путь. Зоро задыхался, пыхтел и фыркал, делая короткие остановки на отдых, отвыкнув от таких физических упражнений. Блондинистый ублюдок настолько сильно разбаловал его, везде таская на руках почти целый месяц, что даже это приключение с препятствиями было для него утомительным. Он ругал Санджи за то, что заставил его преодолеть весь этот путь самостоятельно. Ну он ему еще покажет! Он сам доберется до корабля, без помощи этого негодяя. Зоро присел на задние лапы и прыгнул в том направлении, где, как он думал, был следующий отпечаток. Впрочем, всем давно известно насколько «надежно» чувство направления у мечника. Он приземлился прямиком в глубокий снег, полностью скрывшись из виду.  
Санджи тяжело вздохнул и направился туда, где лежал в снегу Зоро. Удерживая два больших пакета в одной руке, другой он поднял котенка, усадил на свое плечо и отряхнул снег с крошечной мордочки.  
\- Дурацкое Маримо, - пробормотал он с долей нежности, - давай вернем тебя на корабль.  
Санджи устроил котенка под воротником из искусственного меха, ласково потрепал его по голове и отправился дальше. Время от времени он посматривал на маленького хищника, спящего на его плече. Он тянулся вперед и ласково гладил пальцем зеленые волоски и острые ушки. И улыбался, когда уши невольно дергались, когда он щекотал их. О да, он будет безумно скучать по этому.

Когда он наконец проснулся, Зоро обнаружил, что лежит, свернувшись клубочком возле плиты, наслаждаясь ее теплом, пока блондин готовил горячие напитки для команды, которая, как он полагал, скоро вернется на корабль. Он заметил, что Санджи снял с него эти раздражающие теплые ботиночки и громоздкий зимний костюмчик, и вздохнул от облегчения. Котенок начал тихо урчать, плавая где-то между бодрствованием и сном. Да, ему гораздо больше нравилось тепло кухни Санджи, и он ненавидел холод. Он чихнул, привлекая внимание кока, занятого помешиванием смеси в кастрюле, к себе.  
Блондин хотел было что-то проворковать котенку, как делал это раньше, но зная, что Зоро все понимал, и возможно запомнит его умильные фразы… он почувствовал себя странно. Даже смущенно. И уже в который раз он сдержал себя, и вместо этого обратился к Зоро с несколько более резкими словами:  
\- Я думал, что идиоты не болеют простудой.  
Он усмехнулся, возвращаясь к своей работе вместо того, чтобы по привычке приласкать котенка после оскорбления. Что довольно сильно озадачило едва проснувшегося маримо.  
Зоро смотрел на кока, нахмурившись и не понимая, что происходит. Санджи должен был почесать его за ушами или дать ему что-то вкуснее, что он там готовит, подразнить его немного, мягко улыбаясь, а не насмехаясь. И только после этого вернуться к работе. Он не должен был его игнорировать или оскорблять, чтобы затем вернуться к тому, чем он там черт возьми занимается, как будто Зоро не сделал сейчас что-то невозможно милое и заслуживающее похвалы. Конечно, это не были его точные мысли, но они довольно точно описывали нынешнее состояние котенка, неважно понимал ли он сам это или нет. Его брови нахмурились еще сильнее и между ними появилась складка, так давно не показывавшаяся на этой мордашке. Свернувшись клубочком, он снова уснул, и больше не было слышно довольного урчания. Санджи взглянул на отвернувшегося от него котенка и тоже нахмурился, после чего тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к кипящей кастрюле. Они снова отдалялись друг от друга, и ни одному из них это не нравилось.

Борьба Санджи

\- …Но всегда есть шанс, что они могли бы…  
\- Я не думаю, что это произойдет.  
\- А я думаю, они снова будут друзьями. Они должны!  
\- Ну, нельзя быть точно уверенным в каком-либо исходе. Всегда существуют неизвестные нам случайности, которые могут повлиять на будущее. И узнать о них мы не можем никак.  
Робин и Нами встретили Усоппа и Чоппера по дороге на корабль. Несмотря на то, что у обоих были свои покупки, девушкам как-то удалось убедить их нести как минимум половину их пакетов. Возвращаясь на корабль, они беседовали, и естественно разговор зашел об отношениях Санджи и Зоро. Сейчас, когда все стало известно (по крайней мере они так думали), они чувствовали, что могли обсуждать этот вопрос свободно. Хотя естественно, иногда необходима секретность…  
\- Я вообще не могу сказать, о чем думает Санджи-кун, - вздохнула Нами, и в ее голосе явно слышалось раздражение.  
\- Ну… - начал Усопп, стараясь собраться с мыслями, прежде чем высказать свое мнение, - Знаешь, вероятно он чувствует себя странно? Я имею в виду, что он может попытаться оттолкнуть Зоро, потому что чувствует смущение.  
\- Но это же глупо!  
\- Но Нами, только подумай! Санджи любил Неко-Маримо и не особенно скрывал это, а сейчас, когда он знает, что Зоро все время понимал, как к нему относится наш кок… возможно он считает странным обращаться с Зоро также, как он обращался с Неко-Маримо.  
Нами задумалась над тем, что сказал Усопп. Конечно, она тоже пришла к подобному выводу, но почти сразу же отбросила эту мысль. Они так хорошо ладили в последнее время, что девушка думала, возможно был шанс, что они будут также наслаждаться компанией друг друга будучи людьми. Хотя с другой стороны, у них были причины недолюбливать друг друга, пока они были людьми, но после того, как Зоро стал котенком, его личность изменилась. Возможно, как люди с их сильными и совершенно непохожими личностями они просто не могли поладить. Хотя это было бы совершенным позором, если бы они не могли справиться с этим.  
\- Полагаю, что нам нужно просто подождать… - нахмурилась Нами, пока все они вчетвером пробирались сквозь снег. Внезапно ее глаза загорелись. – Ой! Давайте поспешим! Я кое-что должна сделать на корабле…  
Огонь в ее глазах говорил о задуманной потрясающей шутке. Парни озадаченно нахмурились неожиданной перемене в настроении навигатора. А Робин усмехнулась, и затем улыбнулась этой своей загадочной улыбкой.  
\- Это определенно будет интересно. 

Когда оставшиеся четверо накама наконец добрались до корабля, до окончания настройки лог-поста оставался всего час. Нами решила максимально использовать оставшиеся часы в спокойных водах бухты.  
\- Что с ней случилось? – поинтересовался Усопп, снедаемый болезненным любопытством.  
Это был первый раз за долгое время, когда снайпер был исключен из планов девушки, а потому сейчас он буквально умирал от желания узнать, что же было на уме у их навигатора.  
Нами распахнула дверь своего кабинета и позвала:  
\- Робиин, мне нужна твоя помощь!  
\- Я буду через минуту, навигатор-сан.  
\- Почему она позвала тебя? – по-детски надулся Усопп, сложив руки на груди.  
Робин быстро поняла его ревность, по поводу того, что она «заняла» его место в планах Нами.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, канонир-сан. Я уверена в ближайшее время все станет известно.  
Она прикрыла рот и усмехнулась, медленно направившись в кабинет навигатора, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Усопп глянул вниз на Чоппера.  
\- Что с ними такое?  
В этот момент дверь на кухню с громким стуком распахнулась, открытая сильной рукой, и, ударившись о деревянную стену, стала медленно закрываться.  
\- О, вы парни уже вернулись!  
Санджи в одной руке нес поднос с дымящими напитками, тогда как другой вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет. Он стал спускаться вниз по лестнице туда, где стояли Усопп и Чоппер, и предложил накама их порцию, тут же с благодарностью принятую.  
\- Ага, мы только что вернулись, - потягивая напиток, Усопп осматривал блондина, гадая, где сидит Неко-Маримо, - А где… эээ… где Зоро?  
Было очень странно называть Зоро по имени в присутствии Санджи. Все еще оставались серьёзные сомнения по поводу того, что думал кок обо всем этом бардаке, и Усопп чувствовал себя неловко, беседуя с ним на эту тему. И судя по всему Санджи испытывал тоже самое. Его сигарета была не зажжена, и снайпер чувствовал разливающееся от блондина раздражение.  
\- На…, - чик, чик, - кухне. – Он раздраженно встряхнул зажигалку, пытаясь зажечь ее, - а почему…, - чик, чик, - ты спрашиваешь?  
Наконец появилось оранжевое пламя, и блондин глубоко затянулся, прикуривая сигарету.  
\- Что? Ты оставил его там одного? – ошарашенно переспросил Усопп.  
\- Да, - Санджи захлопнул зажигалку и сунул его обратно в карман, медленной струйкой выпуская дым между губ, - он уже большой мальчик, - пробормотал он насмешливо, - я уверен, он справится.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - в голосе канонира сквозило раздражение из-за равнодушного поведения кока. – Ну, я не собираюсь стоять здесь и смотреть, как ты ведешь себя как последний ублюдок без особой на то причины.  
Он промчался мимо блондина вверх по ступеням, а затем и на камбуз, чтобы спасти преданно сидящего на барной стойке Зоро. Его хвостик обвился вокруг передних лап, голова была опущена вниз, а ушки прижаты. Усопп подавленно подумал, что будь Зоро человеком, он вероятнее всего застал бы его плачущим. Когда котенок увидел снайпера его ушки поднялись, а хвост дернулся.  
«Ньюсо? – Зоро поднялся, нахмурившись. Усопп посчитал, что его выражении лица говорит об озадаченности. Как будто он пытался спросить, что происходит.  
\- Я здесь, потому что Санджи полный засранец, - парень сгреб Зоро в охапку, - Хочешь, чтобы я поставил тебя на пол?  
Зоро вздохнул, расслабляясь в хватке Усоппа. Он слишком устал, чтобы идти куда-то самостоятельно. «Нье…»  
Усопп медленно потянулся, чтобы погладить котенка по голове, так как раньше делал кок. Он с облегчением увидел, что Зоро закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно стал посапывать. Глядя на котенка, спящего у него на руках, снайпер почувствовал, как в груди разлилось незнакомое тепло. Он притянул его поближе и постарался устроить поудобнее тело, принадлежащее сейчас взрослому коту, так чтобы он держал его на одной руке, а другой поглаживал по спине и голове. Чувство собственничества, то самое, которое испытывал Санджи, как полагал Усопп, пробежало и по его позвоночнику. Как Санджи мог захотеть расстаться с этим милым маленьким комком? Снайпер совершенно не мог этого понять, а это значит, что возможно все было не так, как казалось.

\- Да! Готово! - Нами держала в руках костюмчик, собственноручно сделанный (точнее переделанный) ею, абсолютно довольная тем, что она сотворила (переделала). – А как у тебя дела, Робин?  
Робин посмотрела на собеседницу и улыбнулась:  
\- Мне осталось лишь пришить пуговицы к этому, и я закончила.  
\- Зоро сейчас будет одет лучше, чем, когда он был человеком, ха-ха-ха!  
Обе девушки рассмеялись, однако их маленький девичник закончился, когда Усопп осторожно постучал в дверь.  
\- Нами? Робин? Уже почти пришло время отплывать. Вы закончили?  
\- Да, мы только что закончили. Скоро выйдем. – Нами уже собиралась сказать что-то Робин, когда услышала слабое мяуканье из-за двери. – Стой, Усопп, Зоро с тобой?  
\- А? Э… ага. А что?  
\- Правда? Заходи, заходи, заходи! Скорее, скорее!  
Усопп с сомнение посмотрел на Зоро. Тот смотрел на него с выражением «не делай этого», но прямо сейчас, ослушаться рыжую бестию, или ослушаться кота… ну…  
Снайпер ногой открыл дверь.  
\- Нами, надеюсь это стоит того. Зоро закатил истерику.  
Однако его проигнорировали, внимание Нами тут же сосредоточилось на котенке, которого он очень эффективно удерживал: одной рукой перехватив поперек груди, а другой прижимая задние лапы, не позволяя двигаться. Несколько царапин на лице и носу канонира кровоточили.  
\- Он знает что-то, чего не знаю я? Почему он так взбесился?  
\- Зо-чаан… - сладко позвала Нами, - У меня есть одежка для тебя.  
Зоро как мог напрягал свои конечности, но все было тщетно. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что в этой форме даже Усопп мог его удержать. Какое унижение!! «НЬЕ! Ньями, нье! Мреу!» Он шипел, растягивая губы и обнажая две пары очень милых маленьких клыков на фоне абсолютно человеческих зубов.  
\- Зоро, ты все еще очень милый, несмотря на то, что делаешь. Пройдет еще какое-то время, пока ты снова не превратишься в страшного, грубого, неотесанного мужлана, бесполезного качка-мечника, которым ты был… - поддразнивала его Нами, почёсывая котенка под подбородком и за ушами. – Кроме того, - продолжила она более серьезным тоном, - ты все еще теряешь мех. Я уже могу видеть кожу на твоем животе и, - она потрепала его по шее, - она целыми клоками сыпется с шеи. Это довольно противно, Зоро.  
Она убрала руки в тот самый момент, когда Робин вырастила еще две руки, продолжая отвлекать Зоро, пока Нами побежала и достала несколько новых одежек.  
Несмотря на все недовольство, он не мог не закрыть глаза от ласковых поглаживаний и не удержался от вибрирующего мурчания. Он даже не попытался возобновить сопротивление, когда почувствовал, что Усопп отпустил его задние лапы. Впрочем, из блаженного состояния его вывело ощущение чего-то похожего на шорты, скользнувшего по его лапам и поймавшего его хвост. Он согнул лапы и снова стал вырываться, но его все еще держали руки Робин. Он почувствовал, как вторгшиеся руки потянулись к его хвосту и вытащили его наружу через подходящее отверстие, изогнув под неприятным углом. Зоро недовольно мяукнул, и рука, державшая его хвост, стала двигаться аккуратнее и медленнее.  
\- Прости, Зоро, я не хотела сделать тебе больно. Просто забыла, каким чувствительным бывает хвост, - извинилась Нами, подтягивая шорты повыше.  
Зоро не спускал глаз с девушки. Он прекрасно понимал, что скоро за шортами последует рубашка, и пусть хоть кто-то посмеет попытаться надеть ее на него. Как только его передние лапы будут свободны, он обязательно атакует отвратительную одежку самой мощной атакой. У него больше не было клыков, так что он не знал, как сработает его «самая мощная атака», но он в любом случае приложит все усилия.  
\- Ну давай, Зоро, - уговаривала его Нами, - это же костюмчик моряка! Тебе он очень пойдет!  
Зоро взглядом дал понять, насколько он не согласен с этой точкой зрения. Его уже одевали в костюм моряка, и ему этого хватило с лихвой. Он ненавидящим взглядом сверлил белую рубашечку с сине-белым полосатым воротничком, завязанным в узел, и изящный золотой колокольчик. К счастью, он не заметил шляпы, но и колокольчик был ужасен, возможно, даже хуже, чем любой головной убор. «Мрр…» Он зарычал, глаза его опасно сощурились при воспоминании о слишком недавней встрече с Ташиги.  
\- А я вообще-то согласен с Зоро в этом… я бы точно не хотел носить что-то такое смущающее… особенно, пока я совсем беззащитен… - пробормотал Усопп, изогнув брови при взгляде на наряд, приготовленный навигатором.  
\- Ой да ладно, это же так мило, правда? Разве Зоро не будет выглядеть в этом великолепно? – ее глаза светились от восторга, ожидая согласия Усоппа.  
\- И что я должен ответить на подобный вопрос? – он никогда не признается в том, что на какое-то время идея его увлекла, да и он сам не отказался бы поучаствовать в переодевании их мечника в этот глупый, но однозначно милый костюмчик.  
\- Не волнуйся, Неко-чан, большинство нарядов вполне нормальные, - и Робин показала один из тех, над которыми она работала, - когда ты подрастешь, возможно, ты захочешь надеть что-то из моих творений.  
Она держала в руках белую рубашку с тремя пуговицами и темно-зеленые штаны, которые подошли бы 9-летнему мальчишке. Она даже сделала зеленый харамаки и бандану для комплекта, а также выторговала у продавца маленькие армейские ботинки для полного соответствия.  
Хмурая гримаса Зоро исчезла, и на его лице появилась облегченная улыбка. Он довольно мяукнул, зная, что в будущем его ждет более подходящая одежда.  
\- Ааа… это должно было быть сюрпризом, после того как я еще немного его помучаю, - надулась Нами, расстроенная тем, что ее старшая подруга раскрыла секрет слишком рано.  
Робин усмехнулась, возвращая одежду на стол.  
\- Прошу прощения, навигатор-сан. Остальное я сохраню в тайне.  
\- А сейчас, - проговорила Нами, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию, - надо закончить одевать тебя, Неко-чаан.  
«Черт возьми… я ненавижу женщин…»  
Спустя какое-то время Зоро наконец был полностью одет в костюмчик моряка. Снова. Все трое, включая Усопп, стояли над ним и восхищались его видом. Зоро почувствовал себя так, как будто Усопп его предал. Сначала он был на стороне котенка, но стоило ему увидеть его в одежке, и он не смог удержаться от восхищения и умиления. Исключительно с эстетической точки зрения. А вовсе не потому, что это выглядело мило или еще что-то.  
\- Ну что я могу сказать? Я гениальна, - похвасталась Нами, принимая свой выдающийся талант как должное.  
\- Ну, конечно же, Нами-сан, вы совершенно великолепны, - восхищенно заметил Санджи, возникая из ниоткуда.  
\- Санджи-кун! – довольно вскрикнула Нами. Она очень хотела показать ему свое творение, - посмотри на новый костюмчик Зоро!  
Девушка схватила котенка со стола и вытянула на руках перед собой, показывая коку.  
Первое, что заметил блондин, был большой бант и золотой колокольчик, свисающий с шеи Зоро. Затем его взгляд поднялся выше на робкое, краснеющее личико и прижатые к покрытой зеленой шерсткой голове ушки. Его взгляд снова опустился к загорелому лицу, почти безволосой сейчас шее и наконец, к этому нелепому банту. Он рассматривал белую с голубым рубашечку, подмечая детали, отверстия для рук, из которых торчали покрытые зеленой шерстью слишком большие для такого тельца лапы. После его взгляд метнулся ниже, на короткие синие шорты и кошачьи лапы, безвольно висящие из них. Он заметил, что зеленый хвост с белым кончиком раздраженно подергивался.  
\- Я хотела сделать ему шляпку, - сказала Нами, снова привлекая внимание Санджи, - но я не знаю, как прикрепить ее, чтобы она не мешала ему. – Она подняла Зоро повыше, - Как тебе?  
\- Все, что вы делаете, Нами-сан, просто великолепно, - с улыбкой ответил кок.  
Его похвала казалась несколько тусклой, как будто его мозг был где-то еще.  
«Ньянжи…» - пробормотал Зоро.  
Санджи нахмурился, как только Зоро произнес его «ньян-имя». Он наблюдал за тем, как Нами опустила котенка на пол. Навигатор подталкивала зверька по направлению к блондинистому шефу, но Зоро упрямо оставался на месте, не давая сдвинуть себя ни на дюйм в сторону кока, несмотря на то, что он безумно хотел его ласки и похвалы.  
\- Вообще-то я зашел, чтобы забрать посуду, - неловко сменил тему блондин. – Вы закончили? Я хотел бы забрать ее из ручек моих ангелов.  
\- О, вот, - Нами вручила ему свою и Робин кружку и смотрела, как Санджи вышел из комнаты, проронив «спасибо». – Я думала, это сработает… - прошептала она себе под нос.  
\- Полагаю, мы ошибались, навигатор-сан, - задумчиво потерла подбородок Робин, - Должна признаться, это довольно удручающее зрелище.  
\- Да, и не говорите, - согласился Усопп, нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди, - Какая муха его укусила?  
\- Я не знаю… - вздохнула Нами, - но самое время выяснить все.  
Зоро решил, что он больше не хочет слушать их дурацкую болтовню. И вообще никого из них не касалось, что происходит между ним и Санджи. Он встал и пошел прочь из комнаты, чувствуя себя очень странно в одежде, после нескольких недель, которые он фактически провел обнаженным. Он направился вниз на главную палубу, а затем к люку, ведущему в каюту парней. К счастью, он оказался открыт, так что единственную трудность составил спуск по ступеням. Зоро прошел мимо дивана, на котором он провел так много ночей, уютно свернувшись на животе кока, чувствуя, как его большие, ласковые руки поглаживали его голову и спинку. Он направился прямо к своей личной кошачьей кровати, которая станет слишком мала ему буквально через несколько дней, и свернулся калачиком на подушке, погружаясь в беспокойный сон.

Санджи стоял над раковиной, ожесточенно натирая кастрюлю, в которой он готовил горячие напитки для команды. Он тихо бормотал себе под нос, пытаясь выкинуть из головы образ Зоро в восхитительном костюмчике моряка. Когда он впервые увидел котенка в этом наряде, его мозг просто отключился, а в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Конечно ему понравился костюмчик, он был просто невероятен! Но он больше не мог говорить такие вещи вслух. Он все еще чувствовал себя неловко, зная, что Зоро прекрасно осознавал происходящее, пока он был в форме кота. И сейчас Санджи буквально заново переживал некоторые моменты этих трех недель, которые, впрочем, никогда не случились бы, знай он, что Зоро его понимает…

Санджи сидел под сенью мини-рощи Нами, держа в руках одежду Зоро и размышляя о пропавшем накама. Он поднес рубашку к лицу и глубоко вздохнул. Да. Это оно. Этот запах. Это запах Зоро.  
«Мяу?» Крошечная головка его нового любимого создания вынырнула из мандариновых зарослей. Зоро, путаясь в лапках, продирался сквозь зеленую ловушку, после чего поковылял к Санджи и попытался взобраться к нему на колени. «Мряу! Мяу!» «Так вот где ты был! Не оставляй меня одного позади, засранец!»  
Блондин невольно усмехнулся.  
\- И почему ты настолько милый?  
Он поднял Зоро и потерся носом о крохотный кошачий носик. Рубашка была брошена на колени кока, и Зоро не мог не заметить знакомую вещь. Он уставился на нее, как только Санджи опустил его вниз. Мягко ударил одежду лапкой в немом вопросе.  
\- Знаешь что, Неко-Маримо? – спросил блондин, не ожидая ответа.  
Зоро поднял на него блестящие от тревоги глаза.  
\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я по-настоящему скучаю по Зоро-человеку, - Санджи фыркнул, а его взгляд устремился вдаль, - То, что ты так близко, и так далеко Зоро…, - он пробормотал, обращаясь к котенку, - то, что ты такой невозможно милый… это сводит меня с ума. Потому что прямо сейчас ты – кот…, - одинокая слеза скатилась по носу кока, по его губам и дальше вниз по подбородку, как только он поддался своим эмоциям, - Ты заставил меня полюбить тебя…, и я боюсь, что когда ты вернешься в свой прежний вид, твоя человеческая версия понравится мне тоже… но так как ты не будешь ничего помнить…, - его голос задрожал, однако спустя мгновение он смог продолжить, - у меня нет выбора, кроме как наслаждаться этими мгновениями…  
«Э-эй! Не плачь! Это… это совсем на тебя не похоже!» Зоро внимательно разглядывал лицо блондина. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать, так что позволил инстинктам руководить. Он подобрался поближе, упираясь лапками в живот кока и пытаясь убедить того наклониться поближе к нему. «Я.. я прямо здесь, Санджи. Не расстраивайся из-за меня…» «Мяяу». Удивительно, но Санджи понял его и поднял котенка, приближая их лица друг к другу. Зоро слизнул слезинку, что висела на подбородке блондина. После чего мягко облизал оставшуюся мокрую дорожку по губам Санджи до самого его носа.  
Кок невольно рассмеялся.  
\- Эй, эй, хватит! – он тепло улыбнулся котенку, - спасибо, Маримо! – он поцеловал Зоро в бровь, а затем в нос, мягко поглаживая крошечное личико, - Я люблю тебя.  
« Я… я то... тоже… люблю тебя… Санджи…» «Мя… Мяуу… Мьях…» Зоро почувствовал, как его лицо загорелось от признания и его собственных ответных слов. Он знал, кто кок не может его понять, но надеялся, что его слова все же достигнут его каким-то образом.  
Санджи улегся на одежду Зоро, а на живот уложил котенка, поглаживая его за зелеными ушами и пропуская сквозь пальцы короткий, зеленый мех. Они пролежали так до тех пор, пока громкое требование обеда со стороны Луффи не разнеслось по всему кораблю, выдергивая их из первого из многих мгновений наедине.

Санджи покраснел, вспомнив этот случай. Он смотрел на мыльную воду, но видел тот случай, когда Зоро упал в грязную воду, и ему пришлось купать его в первый же день его превращения. Куда бы он ни взглянул, все напоминало ему о моментах, что они разделили с Зоро, каждый раз заставляя его сердце болезненно сжиматься. Зоро вернется в прежнюю форму уже через 5 дней, и все закончится, и они вернутся к прежним отношениям.  
Не будет поглаживай…  
Не будет объятий…  
Не будет любви…  
\- Черт…

К лучшему

Около трех часов утра вся команда проснулась от громких жалобных воплей, раздающихся в углу мужской каюты. Когда кто-то из них наконец смог зажечь лампу, чтобы проверить, какого черта происходит, они увидели, что Зоро, который совсем недавно уютно спал в своей кроватке, снова значительно вырос. К сожалению, на этот раз он вырос слишком сильно, чтобы вмещаться в маленький кошачий домик, и теперь был придавлен этим самым домиком, который стал мал для своего раздраженного обитателя.  
«Ньеееет!» «Вытащите меня отсюда!»  
\- Держись, Зоро! – успокаивал его Луффи, мягко поглаживая голову своего первого помощника, - Усопп пошел за пилой.  
Глаза Зоро распахнулись от страха. Он не мог избавиться от видения себя на месте несчастного помощника мага, который добровольно согласился быть распиленным, но в этом случае, это будет абсолютно реально, в отличие от какого-то чертового магического трюка. Он принялся протестующе мяукать, когда увидел спускающегося по лестнице Усоппа.  
\- Усопп, ты принес пилу? – возбужденно спросил Луффи.  
\- Ага! Вот она! – снайпер поднял вверх пилу, чье лезвие сверкало в кровожадном восторге. Ну или по крайней мере так казалось Зоро. Его лицо отразило все его сомнения, и, к счастью, хоть кто-то в каюте заметил это.  
\- Эй, эй, осторожнее с этой штукой. Представь, что ты случайно порежешь Маримо, когда будешь пилить ящик. Подумай головой хоть немного, - проворчал Санджи, лежа в своем гамаке.  
\- Н-ну… полагаю, ты прав… - согласился Усопп, глядя на пилу и затем на взволнованное лицо Зоро, мгновенно начиная жалеть бедняжку. – Хорошо, вместо того, чтобы распилить домик…, - он на мгновение задумался… - Луффи, может ты просто сможешь разломать его.  
\- Конечно, - восторженно воскликнул Луффи, вскидывая вверх свои резиновые конечности.  
Зоро был в абсолютном ужасе.  
\- Это звучит также опасно, - быстро вмешался блондин, - просто раскрути винты отверткой.  
Зоро мысленно отправил коку тонну благодарностей. Если бы Санджи здесь не было… Зоро даже не хотел думать об этом.  
\- А! Точно! Вероятно, это будет самым безопасным вариантом. Хотя я не знаю, где она находится… - пробормотал Усопп, задумчиво потирая подбородок.  
\- Ну, ты мог бы поторопиться и найти ее, глупому Неко-Маримо явно неособенно удобно сейчас.  
Голова Зоро, которая сейчас уже была размером с мяч для софтбола и торчала из отверстия домика, была опущена вниз. Одна из лапок также торчала из дыры, безжизненно вися над головой котенка.  
\- А, д-да! Давайте Луффи, Чоппер, мы должны найти отвертку! Чтобы спасти Зоро! – отважно закричал Усопп.  
Троица помчалась наверх, чтобы начать поиски орудия спасения их драгоценного накама. Пусть об этом мало кому было известно, но выяснилось, что отвертку, которую они искали, 11-летний Усопп использовал, чтобы победить тысячи вражеских пиратов, когда они захватили его в плен и собирались скормить своему капитану-людоеду.  
«Ньее…» Пробормотал Зоро, чей голос звучал несколько напряженно. И именно это напряжение привлекло внимание Санджи к котенку. Он заметил, что одежда также стала слишком тесной котенку, судя по тому, что он мог рассмотреть, и он подозревал, что воротник стал также слишком узким, и возможно, душит беднягу. Спрыгнув с гамака, блондин направился к тому месту, где Зоро застрял в сделанном Усоппом кошачьем домике. Он присел на корточки возле расстроенного человека-кота, мгновенно привлекая внимание Зоро.  
Как только Зоро взглянул на кока, он почувствовал, что снова начинает думать по-кошачьи. Он не смог удержать мягкое «мяу», оскользнувшееся по губам, а его клыки тускло блеснули в свете лампы. Его уши прижались к голове, выражая привязанность, хоть сам он этого не осознавал. Он стал отталкиваться от домика, пытаясь выползти из ловушки и дотянуться до Санджи. Глупый блондин снова обратил на него внимание, и он хотел извлечь максимум из этого момента. Он почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее, когда кок протянул руку.  
До того, как развязать бант, он потянулся вперед и провел пальцем по подушечке лапки Зоро. Розовая подушечка была шелковистой, гладкой, мягкой и невероятно приятной для прикосновений. Его рука поднялась, чтобы пощекотать ушко котенка. Он остановился лишь, когда взглянул в глаза Зоро и увидел там искру надежды. «Надежды на что?» -подумал Санджи, взявшись за концы банта и дергая их в стороны, наблюдая за тем, как он развязывается. Он быстро снял его и разорвал ворот рубашечки, чтобы Зоро мог снова свободно дышать.  
Испытывая облегчение оттого, что Санджи заметил его состояние, Зоро не мог не поблагодарить его. «Пьасиб, Ньянжи! Мльюю тья!» Он одновременно был рад и ужасался словам, что только что сорвались с языка. Он радовался возвращению способности говорить, но был в ужасе оттого, что сказал. «Люблю тебя?» - ругал он себя, - «какого черты ты несешь, идиот? Наверное, он уже может понять тебя!» Его взгляд уперся в лапки, стараясь избежать глаз кока. Он все еще ощущал палец блондина на своей лапе. И эта мысль заставила его застенчиво улыбнуться.  
Смущение котенка было вполне очевидно. Санджи внутренне улыбнулся, заметив, как сначала глаза Зоро расширились, щеки окрасились в розовый, а затем взгляд этих огромных глаз метнулся прочь от кока, и на личике появилась слабая улыбка. Санджи смотрел на эти покрасневшие щеки и прижавшиеся к голове ушки, и чувствовал, как в груди растет странное тепло с каждой секундой, как он смотрел на котенка. Зоро всегда начинал жевать нижнюю губу, когда смущался, показывая свои малюсенькие клыки. Очевидно, в нем все еще осталось много этой безумной кошачьей милоты. Возможно, еще не все было потеряно?  
Зоро был удивлен, когда почувствовал, как рука Санджи мягко погладила его по голове. Он посмотрел вверх на блондина, но рука кока закрывала обзор, скрывая его лицо, так что Зоро не мог разглядеть его выражение, что неимоверно его раздражало. «Ньянжи?» Рука блондина замерла, и Зоро тут же пожалел, что вообще открывал рот. Он нахмурился, но жесткий палец тут же прошелся по его лобику, разглаживая морщинки.  
Как же мало знал Неко-Маримо: Санджи беззастенчиво улыбался ему, скрывая рукой свое лицо. Его глаза были прикрыты, а на лице блуждало выражение заботы и любви, которые он не мог решиться показать еще вчера.  
\- Дурацкое Маримо, - пробормотал он, а в голосе его больше не было ноток печали.  
До того как Зоро смог бы отреагировать, Санджи убрал руку и встал, все еще пряча лицо от острых кошачьих глаз. С палубы были слышны громкие звуки ботинок Усоппа, сандалий Луффи и копыт Чоппера, и они приближались к двери в каюту. Еще до того, как парни спустились, Санджи вновь забрался в гамак и закрыл глаза, заставляя всех поверить в то, что ничего не случилось.  
Зоро еще как-то время выглядел смущенным и удивленным, после чего снова нахмурился и задумался. К тому моменту, когда его окружили трое младших членов экипажа, его щеки постепенно потеряли розоватый оттенок.  
\- Итак, Зоро, - Усопп размахивал своей верной отверткой, - сейчас мы тебя…  
Зоро снова закричал от боли: он чувствовал, что скоро произойдет новый скачок роста. У него было очень мало времени: промежутки между скачками все уменьшались. Зоро полагал, что у него осталось 2-3 минуты до того, как его тело снова вырастет.  
\- Ч-черт! Мы вытащим тебя отсюда очень быстро, Зоро! – Усопп принялся работать отверткой, гадая, успеет ли он раскрутить все четыре винта, что крепили верхнюю часть домика.  
\- Быстрее, Усопп! Если ты не вытащишь его, его раздавит! - предупредил Чоппер, добавляя паники итак уже напуганному снайперу.  
\- Я работаю так быстро, как могу!  
Предостережение Чоппера ударило по нервам Санджи, он сел в гамаке и повернулся в сторону всей компании. «Зоро…!» он не мог не волноваться за него.  
\- Из-за чего весь шум? – позвала Нами сквозь дыру, ведущую вниз в каюту парней.  
\- Мы спасаем Зоро! – крикнул в ответ Луффи, заставив волноваться обеих женщин, которые пришли узнать, что стряслось.  
\- От чего? – спросила Нами, начав спускаться вниз по лестнице. Робин же осталась темной тенью на входе.  
\- Он вырос ночью, и теперь слишком большой для домика, - объяснил Чоппер вместо Усоппа, который лихорадочно выкручивал болты, пока Зоро мяукал одновременно взволнованно и немного болезненно. – Мы должны вытащить его как можно быстрее, пока у него не случился еще один скачок роста, а если это произойдет, то дом может раздавить его или сломать кость… или несколько, - произнес Чоппер сочетая врачебное спокойствие с волнением близкого накама. В его огромных глазах стояли слезы из-за беспокойства за друга, хотя его слова звучали исключительно профессионально.  
\- Робин, - позвала Нами, наклоняясь и обнимая маленького доктора, - похоже нам не понадобятся одежки из «фазы 2». Не могла бы ты принести «фазу 3»?  
\- Конечно, навигатор-сан, - тень Робин исчезла из дверного проема.  
Ее лица было не разглядеть из-за того, что в 3 утра на улице было все еще темно. Однако женщине удалось скрыть свое волнение о Зоро за легкой улыбкой.  
\- Ты можешь быстрее, Усопп?  
\- Ша! – Усопп полностью сконцентрировался на выворачивании последнего болта.  
Зоро же чувствовал, что следующий скачок роста уже близко, и может произойти в любую секунду.  
\- Усопп, - как только Санджи осознал реальную опасность, грозившую Зоро, он в мгновение ока оказался рядом со снайпером, - возможно у тебя получится расшатать верхнюю часть дома с этим одним болтом, не тратя время на его выкручивание.  
\- А! Ты прав! – Усопп быстро надавил на крышку, раскачивая ее с едва заметным сопротивлением и давая место для следующего скачка роста котенка.  
Зоро снова закричал от боли перед тем, как начал расти. Когда процесс роста остановился, половина его тела оказалась снаружи разрушенного дома, однако его задние лапы все еще оставались внутри, согнутые в коленях и смотрящие в потолок. Сейчас он был ростом с двухлетнего ребенка. На его торсе не осталось шерсти, однако ниже колен и локтей у него все еще были кошачьи лапы. Также Зоро не избавился от кошачьего хвоста, ушей, глаз, и можно было смело предположить, что и клыки остались на месте. Он привстал и оглядел свою одежду. Его шорты плотно облегали задницу, больше походя на трусы, едва прикрывающие зад. Рубашка порвалась и открывала живот, и едва прикрыла бы соски, стоило ему задрать руки. Он чувствовал себя героем какого-то извращенного сетакона.  
Нами не могла удержаться от умильного воркования над крошечным Зоро с детским личиком, кошачьими ушками, хвостом и лапками.  
\- Ты выглядишь как мини Некомими…, - почти визжала от восторга девушка, - так чертовски мило, я просто не могу удержаться.  
Она прижала ладони к горящим щекам. В первую секунду Зоро и не знал, что сказать, а затем возмущенно закричал, протестуя против неприятного ему воркования.  
\- Ньямии! Осьяв мьеняя! Мьее нье ньявисся!  
Все замерли на мгновение, пока Усопп не проговорил:  
\- Ну, полагаю он и правда приходит в норму, хах… но эта одежда…  
\- Действительно, - согласилась Робин, только что спустившаяся по лестнице, - его одежда больше не подходит ему, учитывая его размер. Хотя, судя по всему, ты снова можешь стоять, Неко-чан.  
Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как Зоро мог ходить как нормальный человек, но сейчас он наконец снова мог встать на две ноги… эээ… лапы. Зоро быстро взглянул вниз на свои ноги, но потерял баланс и упал на передние лапы, снова переходя на все четыре. Его лицо скривилось от раздражения, и он попытался снова стать прямо, и на какое-то время ему это даже удалось, но все закончилось тем, что он снова оказался на четырех лапах. Ему придется привыкать стоять заново.  
\- Что ж, давай переоденем тебя в более подходящую одежду, Неко-чан. О, я полагаю скоро мне снова нужно будет обращаться к тебе мечник-сан. – усмехнулась молодая женщина.  
Нами взяла одежду из рук Робин и вытянула ее вперед, чтобы получше разглядеть и представить, как она будет смотреться на ее маленькой, живой кукле.  
\- Это будет абсолютно бесподобно… они немного велики, но все равно подойдут, да и останется место для роста. Хорошо, давай переоденем тебя, Зоро-чан!  
\- П-п-подожди, Нами!  
\- А? Что такое, Усопп?  
\- Н-ну, я имею в виду, что Зоро недавно потерял много волос… и он возвращается в прежнюю форму, понимаешь…, - Усопп размахивал рукой, пытаясь так передать свою мысль.  
Нами на мгновение нахмурилась, задумавшись, затем ее глаза распахнулись.  
\- О! Точно! Вероятно, теперь можно разглядеть его причиндалы.  
\- Пожалуйста, Нами-сан, слышать такие грубые слова из ваших уст… Это неприлично для такой леди, как вы, - вмешался Санджи.  
Нами преувеличенно вздохнула, после чего печально взглянула на переделанную ее собственными руками одежду.  
\- Ладно! Тогда, ты переоденешь его, Санджи-кун, - после секундного колебания она швырнула одежду блондину. Девушка была явно недовольна необходимостью передавать кому-либо эту обязанность, но что еще оставалось делать? – Кроме того, еще довольно рано. Я хочу вернуться в кровать, пока я еще не слишком проснулась и не смогу больше уснуть. Спокойной ночи, мальчики! – проговорила Нами, направляясь к лестнице наверх вместе с Робин.  
\- Всем спокойной ночи, - мягко произнесла Робин, закрывая люк и оставляя парней в тишине.  
Санджи посмотрел на одежду в руках, а затем перевел взгляд на смущенного Зоро. Он сидел на полу по-кошачьи, обернув пушистый хвост вокруг передних лап, и опустив голову вниз. Санджи стиснул зубы, готовясь к предстоящему заданию.  
\- Давай, Маримо, переоденем тебя! – Зоро поднял на него взгляд, в котором удивительным образом смешалось смущение и нерешительность. Блондин вздохнул и закатил глаза, - Блин, я уже все это видел, когда мы были в общей ванной. Прекрати это.  
-Ээ, если ему и правда неловко, может я могу сделать это вместо Санджи, - предложил Чоппер.  
Санджи смотрел на олененка чуть дольше, чем следовало бы в этой ситуации.  
\- Да, конечно, - наконец произнес он после слишком долгой паузы, бросая одежду маленькому доктору, - я пошел спать. Мне вставать раньше, чем любому из вас.  
\- Хорошо, спокойной ночи, Санджи, - ответил Чоппер.  
\- Мы тоже ложимся спать, - пробормотал Усопп сквозь зевок, отправляясь вместе с Луффи к их гамакам. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, Чоппер.  
\- Ага, спокойной ночи, - Чоппер снова обратил свое внимание на Зоро, - ты можешь встать, Зоро? – мягко спросил он, не желая мешать пытавшимся уснуть накама.  
«Думаю, да.» Зоро еще никогда не был так благодарен умению Чоппера понимать животных. Очевидно, он также лучше, чем остальные понимал его мяукающий говор. Зоро подался назад, пошатываясь на задних лапах, но все же устояв на двух ногах. Он не мог не улыбнуться этому достижению. «Я сделал это!» - по-детски заявил он, широко улыбаясь и показывая свои маленькие клыки, пока на щеках расцветах гордый румянец.  
Чоппер не удержался и качнулся вперед, чтобы обнять Зоро.  
\- Ты такой милый, Зоро, - выпалил он.  
\- Нье, - возмутился тот, - я ньеее мьильий!  
Зоро надулся, еще больше провоцируя олененка.  
\- Ладно, я думаю, тебя все же стоит переодеть, - наконец, произнес Чоппер, оторвавшись от своего милого накама, - я хочу снова лечь, и я уверен, что ты тоже.  
Чоппер принял свою человеческую форму, чтобы помочь Зоро переодеться.  
\- Мья! – согласился котенок.  
\- Руки вверх! – скомандовал олененок, и Зоро послушался, вскидывая вверх лапы, чтобы Чоппер смог стащить остатки формы моряка.  
Вместо нее он надел через голову оранжевое пончо. У него был огромный капюшон с специальными дырками для ушей. Чоппер надел капюшон и помог Зоро выпростать ушки сквозь подходящие отверстия, сделанные девушками. Затем, он снял синие, короткие шортики, вместо которых надел на котенка белые шорты. В них тоже была специальная дыра для хвоста. Чоппер был очень осторожен, стараясь не тянуть и не выкручивать хвост Зоро под странными углами, надевая на того шорты.  
Зоро чувствовал себя неловко, потому что до сих пор не мог самостоятельно одеваться, ведь у него не было необходимых для этого пальцев, которые были у Чоппера в его человеческой форме.  
\- Я впервые чувствую себя, как старший брат, - восторженно пробормотал олененок, застегивая пуговицу на шортиках Зоро, после чего вновь принимая свою обычную форму. - Хорошо, думаю сегодня ты можешь спать на софе. Я принесу тебе одеяло.  
Зоро улыбнулся младшему члену команды и потрепал перед его шляпы, так как не дотягивался до ее верха, будучи слишком маленьким.  
\- Сьясибо, Чьоппа.  
Чоппер покраснел и улыбнулся:  
\- Не за что, ты идиот.

В это утро вся команда встала довольно поздно. Санджи был на камбузе, готовя завтрак накама, которые медленно один за другим сползались в комнату. Последними появились Усопп и Зоро. Зоро сидел на плечах снайпера, все еще толком не проснувшись, устроив подбородок на голове товарища. Он выглядел очень уютно в своем оранжевом пончо с торчащими из капюшона ушами. Этот наряд был намного удобнее, чем предыдущий, за что он был тайно благодарен.  
\- Ах, это смотрится великолепно на нем, - воскликнула Нами, - хорошая работа, Робин!  
\- Спасибо, навигатор-сан.  
Усопп сел за стол и усадил Зоро на соседний стул.  
\- Он отказывался просыпаться сегодня утром, - объяснил он, пытаясь снова разбудить котенка к завтраку.  
\- Полагаю, это все из-за скачков роста, которые случаются в последнее время. Они очень утомляют его, - предположил Чоппер, потянувшись за сиропом, чтобы полить оладушки, - обычный процесс роста сам по себе очень выматывает, а такие сильные и частые скачки легко могут привести к сильной слабости, и вне всякого сомнения являются причиной его усталости.  
\- Хммм… - промычал Санджи, возвращаясь к плите.  
\- Санджи-кун? – вся команда последовала примеру Нами, уставившись на кока, не желая ничего пропустить.  
\- В обязанности кока входит поддержание всех в лучшей форме, - объяснил блондин, закатывая рука, - я всего лишь приготовлю ему что-нибудь, чтобы придать ему немного энергии.  
Присутствующие обменялись понимающими улыбками за спиной кока.  
\- О, вот как… - заметила Робин, попивая свой утренний кофе.  
Санджи почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок и, обернувшись, встретился с широкими улыбками накама. Он даже не хотел спрашивать, что они там себе надумали. Его взгляд остановился на Зоро. Маленькое личико покоилось на столе, едва заметно покачиваясь. Ушки Зоро чуть повисли во сне. Санджи сам не заметил, как улыбка стала расползаться по его лицу, а в глазах появилось особенное выражение, которое его товарищи приняли за родительскую любовь. Никто не знал, когда это произошло, но все пришли к выводу, что обстановка стала налаживаться.

Ты растешь, Маримо-чан

После завтрака все отправились выполнять свои разнообразные обязанности, и только Зоро, который проснулся лишь, чтобы поесть, снова уснул в теплой кухне. Санджи как раз заканчивал уборку после еды, когда тот проснулся и зевнул. Зеленоволосый мальчик проснулся и, оглянувшись вокруг, обнаружил, что он был в помещении один с Санджи, который как раз вытирал последнюю тарелку. Он сел, потирая глаза лапами и звонко зевая.  
\- Привет, Маримо, ты, наконец, проснулся? – кок обернулся и глянул на маленького зеленого некомими. – Ты долго спал.  
Санджи сложил последнюю тарелку в стопку, после чего отнес чистую посуду в шкаф под внимательным взглядом Зоро. Его ушки невольно дрогнули, когда блондин повернулся и направился к столу, за которым сидел Зоро, а затем уселся напротив него. Мальчик немного покраснел и уставился на деревянную поверхность, разглядывая узор на темной поверхности. Санджи усмехнулся и потянулся, чтобы потрепать одно из больших пушистых ушей, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась. Рука блондина тут же отдернулась, и он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на того, кто осмелился ворваться в его кухню.  
\- Эй, эй, эй, Зоро! – восторженно заорал Луффи, - смотри, что Нами разрешила нам взять! – он вытащил руку из-за спины, и в ней оказалось два мотка пряжи горчичного и темно-оливкового цвета. – Она сказала, что это было в упаковке пряжи, которую она купила, но нитки слишком толстые для того, что она собирается делать, так что мы можем взять их.  
Луффи вытащил край желтоватой нити и стал дразнить им Зоро, стараясь раззадорить его.  
\- Ты думаешь, что ему все еще интересно играть с пряжей? – с сомнением спросил Чоппер, подняв взгляд на Усоппа.  
\- Не знаю, он уже почти стал нормальным, так что возможно и нет.  
Однако слова Усоппа тут же были опровергнуты самим Зоро, который попытался схватить нить лапой. Луффи отдернул руку ровно в то мгновение, когда лапа мальчишки почти достала нитку, махнув по воздуху. Решив, что скамейка была слишком не удобной, Зоро спрыгнул вниз на все четыре лапы, внимательно наблюдая за кончиком пряжи. Луффи бросил его так, чтобы он приземлился возле лапы Зоро, который в свою очередь посчитал это прекрасным шансом схватиться за нить всеми четырьмя лапами, вытянувшись всем тельцем. Луффи, впрочем, и в этот раз удалось забрать игрушку до того, как острые коготки вцепятся в шерстяную нить.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, как весело! – рассмеялся капитан, продолжая дразнить Зоро и наслаждаясь тем, что тот играет с ним.  
\- Да, да, это уморительно, - проговорил Санджи без намека на смех, прикуривая новую сигарету, и стараясь прогнать ревность из задворок разума, - если собираетесь играть с дурацким маримо, то выметайтесь отсюда. Я не хочу, чтобы вы устраивали бардак в чистой кухне.  
Луффи прекратил игру и повернулся к коку, нахмурившись и надув губы.  
\- Но ты всегда разрешал Нами и Робин играть с ним здесь, когда он был котенком. Почему сейчас нельзя?  
Зоро лапкой ударил неподвижную нить, пытаясь заставить Луффи продолжить игру, которая была так внезапно прервана.  
Усопп и Чоппер обменялись взглядами, заметив, как на лбу Санджи начала биться жилка.  
\- Это было, когда он был намного меньше, и… я занят, а сейчас прочь! Мне нужно готовить все для ланча.  
Санджи вскочил со своего места и стал выпихивать незваных гостей из камбуза. Он подхватил Зоро под руки и отнес его к двери. Блондин не мог заставить себя вышвырнуть мальчишку из комнаты, так что он недовольно усадил его прямо за порогом, как питомца, который плохо себя вел и теперь был выставлен за дверь. Зоро оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как дверь захлопнулась перед ним.  
Его ушки опустились, а на личике появилось озабоченное выражение. Он поднял свои большие лапы и легонько поскреб в дверь. «Ньянжи?» Он снова навострил уши, стараясь услышать, что происходит за дверью. «Ньянжи!» Он заскребся в дверь, снова и снова зовя кока. Когда стало ясно, что ответа он не получит, а на двери осталось достаточное количество царапин, он удрученно уселся пред дверью на зад. Его ушки обиженно опустились, как будто он надеялся, что Санджи может увидеть, как ему грустно из-за того, что его выкинули из кухни, и упрямый блондин откроет дверь.  
\- Давай, Зоро! Давай поиграем в другом месте! – позвал Усопп, забирая из рук Луффи моток темно-зеленой пряжи и разматывая кончик.  
\- Зороооо!  
Луффи помахал кончиком желтой нити перед лицом Зоро, и ушки последнего мгновенно дернулись от восторга. Он тут же развернулся и прыгнул на наглую нить, забыв о своей печали. Зоро припал на все четыре лапки и приготовился прыгать. Луффи умело дразнил его и постепенно уводил все дальше от двери на камбуз, вниз на главную палубу, наслаждаясь тем, что веселое создание следует за ним, с энтузиазмом прыгая и бросаясь на пряжу. Ловкость и былые рефлексы постепенно восстанавливались, и он понял, что игры, которые он и сейчас все еще считал тренировкой, в последнее время давались ему все легче. Ему удалось поймать зубами желтую нить. Луффи по традиции чуть отпустил ее и позволил Зоро кататься с призом в зубах, радуясь тому, что ему удалось отвлечь Зоро, и тот вновь стал самим собой.  
\- Зоро, Зоро! Догони меня! – позвал маленький доктор, начиная носиться по нижней палубе.  
Это было одной из их любимых игр, но, как Чоппер быстро осознал, как только Зоро выпутался из нитей, довольно крупный неко-чан был гораздо более сильным соперником в игре «кошки-мышки», чем крошечный котенок. Чоппер в панике помчался прочь от Зоро, серьезно опасаясь, что некомими действительно вонзит в несчастного маленького олененка клыки или когти, а Луффи и Усопп лишь наблюдали за этим и веселились.  
Санджи прислушивался к веселью на палубе, сидя на своей кухне. Он слышал взрывы восторженного смеха и невыносимо хотел присоединиться к накама. Так почему же нет? Почему он просто не может выйти на палубу и стать частью веселой компании? Если честно, Санджи чувствовал себя странно. Ему было неловко вести себя с Зоро мило и ласкового перед командой. И дело было вовсе не в их навязчивости, хотя она порой весьма раздражала, но он чувствовал, что моменты, которые они делили с Зоро, были предназначены только для них. Возможно это была всего лишь гордость. Но чтобы это ни было, Санджи не был бы собой, если бы преодолел несколько метров разделяющих его и веселую компанию. Вместо этого он сидел за столом и ругал себя за идиотизм и глупость.  
Когда он уверился, что снаружи все успокоилось, кок покинул камбуз. Он огляделся вокруг и с удовольствием отметил, что мальчишки унеслись со своими играми в другое место. Он медленно поднялся по ступеням и отправился к небольшой мандариновой роще Нами, после чего скрылся за деревьями. Лежа на спине, он смотрел в почти безоблачное голубое небо, а над ним медленно вился дым от сигареты. Он продолжал корить себя, уговаривая сам себя, что ему больше не стоит приходить сюда. Раньше это было тайное убежище для него и Неко-Маримо. Часть его действительно хотела, чтобы Зоро появился из-за кустов и прилег рядом с ним, но Зоро так и не пришел, и гораздо раньше, чем можно было ожидать, раздался громкий вопль Луффи, требующего еды. 

Казалось, что чем больше Санджи хотел, чтобы время замедлилось, тем быстрее оно летело. Едва он успел осознать, прошел еще один день. Вся команда собралась за столом, и Зоро сидел межу Чоппером и Усоппом, принимая участие во всех их глупых играх. На этот раз идея была в том, чтобы кидать Зоро кусочки еды и смотреть, сможет ли тот поймать их до падения. Им удалось подбросить в воздух три кусочка, которые Зоро благополучно поймал, пока Санджи не положил конец возмутительной забаве.  
\- Хватит! Никаких игра с едой! Она падает на мой пол, - Санджи даже не обратил внимания на расстроенные и надутые лица накама, недовольных тем, что он прервал их развлечение.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Санджи. Зоро скоро перестанет быть таким. Мы всего лишь пытаемся использовать оставшееся время, пока он не станет собой, - попытался возразить Усопп, аккуратно кидая следующий кусочек еды, несмотря на запрет кока.  
Он не осознавал, что ударил по самому больному, а Санджи сделал все, чтобы не показать своих чувств.  
\- У нас не было возможности поиграть с ним, потому что ты таскал его с собой целый месяц! Это нечестно! – возмутился Луффи, задев еще одну болезненную точку.  
\- Вы играли с ним целый день, - слабо возразил блондин, - не могли бы вы подождать хотя бы до окончания обеда?  
\- Понимаете, кок-сан, мы пришли к выводу, что скачки роста мечника-сана будут происходить примерно в это время каждые двадцать четыре часа, - объясняла Робин, - так что примерно через 72 часа, или три дня, начиная с сегодняшнего, в это время он полностью вернется в свою прежнюю форму.  
\- Ага, - Санджи глянул на Зоро, - нет нужды повторять это.  
Пока кок наблюдал за мальчишкой, его лицо внезапно скривилось от дискомфорта. Очередной скачок роста был на подходе. Зоро упал на пол и сжался, постанывая и дрожа всем телом от мучительной, ломающей боли. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда все это закончится и ему не придется терпеть дискомфорт от выводящегося из его организма фрукта. Он чувствовал, как удлиняются его руки и ноги, а плечи и грудь становятся шире. Он чувствовал, как суставы в его ногах возвращаются к привычной для людей форме. Именно изменение его костей и суставов было самым болезненным, и он ощущал каждую мучительную деталь этого процесса. Боль была такой сильной, что его едва не рвало, но он держал себя в руках. В тот момент, когда он подумал, что все закончилось, его накрыло следующей волной, и едва замедлившийся процесс роста снова ускорился, и не прекращался до тех пор, пока Зоро не вырос до размеров обычного 13-летнего мальчика. Это был самый большой скачок роста из всех. Все присутствующее заторможено глядели на мечника, только что бывшего таким крошечным, а сейчас встав с пола, он был бы ростом до плеча большинству из них.  
Лицо Зоро потеряло детскую округлость, черты его стали более угловатыми, почти такими как у взрослого, знакомого им всем мечника. Его руки и ноги теперь были совершенно нормальными, и лишь кисти и ступни чем-то напоминали кошачьи, остановившись на полпути между лапами и человеческими конечностями, дополненными когтями. Большие зеленые уши и длинный пушистый хвост также никуда не исчезли. Глаза оставались пронзительными, а над губой виднелись клыки, когда он смущенно хмурился. Зоро размял руки, с удовольствием отметив, что у него наконец-то есть нормальные большие пальцы, и он не нуждается в помощи друзей с ежедневными делами. Шорты, что были на нем, стали слишком тесными, но он все еще мог двигаться в них. Пончо едва прикрывало живот, но не стискивало и не душило его, как рубашка моряка.  
\- Мечник-сан!  
\- Зоро!  
\- Вау, Зоро! Ты такой большой!  
\- Он вырос так быстро! Так и должно было быть?  
Накама быстро окружили Зоро, разглядывая его новую форму.  
\- Ну, - размышляла Робин, - вероятно, эффект длится не 31 день, как говорится в инструкции. Возможно, что трансформация мечника будет длится только 29 или 30 дней.  
\- 29 дней будет завтра, да? – спросил Усопп, внимательно изучая Зоро, и потирая рукой подбородок.  
\- Так трансформация Зоро длится 30 дней, да?  
\- Мы не знаем этого наверняка, но скорее всего это так. Основываясь на предыдущих скачках роста, я была уверена, что у нас еще полных три дня, но возможно, тело менчник-сана избавляется от действия фрукта быстрее, чем обычно.  
Санджи совершенно не нравился этот разговор. У него и так было совсем немного времени, а сейчас его стало еще меньше? Это было абсолютно несправедливо.  
Зоро оглядел накама, после чего дрожа, встал на ноги. Какое-то время он шатался, все еще не привыкший стоять на двух ногах снова. Он видел, что Нами едва сдерживается от умильного воркования, и был благодарен ей за молчание. Он не нуждался в няньках, особенно теперь, когда снова возвращался в норму. Впрочем, всего один взгляд на встревоженное лицо Санджи заставил его поменять свое мнение. Испуганно он смотрел, как кок покинул камбуз, оставляя его наедине с остальными накама, восхищавшимися его новой формой. Единственный человек, чью похвалу он хотел бы услышать, только что трусливо сбежал из комнаты. Уныние Зоро стало очевидно всем присутствующим, едва его ушки прижались к голове.  
\- Эй, Зоро, - спросил Луффи, чуть-чуть наклоняясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть в глаза парня, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Зоро едва заметно покраснел, когда капитан потрепал его между ушами.  
\- Я… я в порядке.  
Его голос все еще был выше, чем обычно, но он снова мог говорить почти, как обычный человек.  
\- Здорово! – похвалил Луффи, - совсем скоро ты снова станешь собой, да?  
\- Ага… круто…

На следующее утро Зоро наконец-то снова смог взять в руки свои мечи. Его пальцы прошлись по рукоятям катан, и он чувствовал дрожь предвкушения в руках. Его мечи также были рады встрече с хозяином и предстоящим тренировкам. Зоро вынул Вадо Ичимонджи из ножен и оглядел ее лезвие. Вернув канату в ножны, он подхватил все свои мечи, а также набор для полировки и направился на палубу, где удобно усевшись, принялся любовно полировать катаны.  
То, что Зоро делал что-то настолько… зоровское вызывало одновременно облегчение и разочарование. Все уже скучали по котенку, но ничего поделать с этим не могли. Кроме того, даже если они и потеряли Неко-Маримо, к ним, наконец, вернулся Зоро, по крайней мере, почти. Зоро по-прежнему невероятно интересовался «кошачьими вещами». Любой член команды, стоящий в вороньем гнезде с веревкой, мог легко вовлечь Зоро в игру. И разница была лишь в том, что сейчас он стал взрослым котом, а не котенком.  
После ланча Зоро сидел на перилах вдоль палубы и с интересом разглядывал воду внизу. Время от времени его голова дергалась то в одну сторону, то в другую, а уши были прижаты, как будто он готовился к атаке. Санджи наблюдал за ним очень внимательно, сидя на ступенях и держа в зубах сигарету. Каждый раз, когда Зоро дергался, сердце блондина замирало, а мускулы непроизвольно напрягались от опасения, что кот нырнет в море в любой момент. Он был совершенно уверен, что Зоро уже может плавать самостоятельно, почти став прежним, но все еще не мог не вспоминать о том случае, когда он вынужден был прыгать в океан во время боя, чтобы выловить крохотного котенка из воды. Одной лишь мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы его сердце начинало биться быстрее от тревоги.  
\- Эй, Зоро, - позвал Луффи, - что ты делаешь?  
От неожиданности Зоро едва не вывалился за борт, бешено размахивая хвостом в попытке восстановить баланс, сидя на перилах. Он оглянулся и взглянул на Усоппа, Луффи и Чоппера, подошедших к нему с удочками и сачками.  
\- Наблюдаю за рыбой… - пробормотал он, почти смущенный тем, что так заворожился мелькающими силуэтами под водой.  
\- Правда? И много ее там? – восторженно спросил Усопп, тоже вглядываясь в синие воды моря.  
\- Поможешь нам пойти немного, Зоро? – Чоппер очень надеялся, что Зоро примет участие в их любимом занятии.  
\- Э… думаю, да…  
Внимание Зоро привлекла большая размытая форма какой-то рыбы, лениво проплывающей под водой. Он не мог упустить такую прекрасную возможность.  
Все произошло за какие-то секунды, моргнешь и пропустишь все. Но именно в это краткое мгновение, когда Санджи отвлекся и глянул на небо, выдыхая дым, Зоро наконец-то решился на атаку.  
Чоппер первым заметил странное поведение мечника. Напряжение его ног, когда он пригнулся, сидя на перилах. Виляние бедрами, как только когти на ногах нашли опору в дереве. Немигающий, неподвижный взгляд, не отрывающийся от водной поверхности, как решил для себя Чоппер. И только затем внезапное напряженное выражение лица, глаза, сверкающие как у хищника в самый важный момент охоты – готовности к атаке и убийству.  
Чоппер попытался позвать, сказать Луффи, чтобы тот схватил мечника, но Зоро был под водой еще до того момента, как олененок назвал имя капитана. Санджи вскинулся от громкого всплеска. Привстав, он увидел, как Усопп кинулся в воду за мечником – удивительно смелый поступок для их трусливого канонира. Санджи подбежал к Чопперу и спросил, что случилось. Когда олененок завершил свой рассказ, парочка как раз вновь оказалась на поверхности. Несмотря на то, что Зоро сам прыгнул в море, выглядел он невероятно вымотанным. Санджи успокоился, только тогда, когда Усопп поднялся по веревочной лестнице на борт корабля вместе с Зоро. Кок ускользнул в ванную и вернулся, когда двое промокших мугивар снимали одежду. Зоро был одет в коричневые свободные шорты, красную рубашку с длинными рукавами и черную безрукавку на пуговицах с короткими рукавами. Когда Санджи вернулся с полотенцами, мечник уже успел раздеться до шорт.  
Зоро смущенно поднял на него глаза и пробормотал, печально опустив ушки:  
\- Она уплыла…  
Санджи не знал, что его так рассмешило, но это простое признание мечника всего в два слова что-то подняло из глубин, и блондин не смог удержать смеха, рвущегося наружу. Троица рыбаков какое-то время молчала, а затем веселье кока распространилось и на них, порождая громовую волну хохота, прошедшую по всему кораблю. Санджи подошел к мечнику и бросил ему на голову полотенце, начиная сушить зеленые волосы и чувствительные уши, едва-едва сдерживая новый приступ хохота. Он опустил полотенце ниже, оборачивая плечи Зоро. Едва увидев, что он натворил полотенцем с волосами маримо, Санджи захлестнула волна непонятных эмоций. Он наклонился вниз и легонько прикоснулся своим лбом ко лбу Зоро, потянувшись рукой вверх и почесывая у него за ухом…  
\- Мой дурацкий маримо…

Всего 30 дней…  
Зоро сидел за столом на камбузе, наблюдая за тем, как Санджи готовит продукты для обеда. Он позволил своему хвосту метаться туда-сюда, едва не задевая пол. Несмотря на то, что он не отрывал взгляда от полосатой ткани рубашки блондина, разум его витал где-то далеко. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове события, случившиеся сегодня днем. Хотя он был рад, что Санджи перестал избегать его, он все еще чувствовал себя неловко. После того, как его вытащили из океана, хотя он и сам мог бы всплыть на поверхность, Санджи внезапно вернулся к тем отношениям, что были у них весь последний месяц. И единственное чего не понимал Зоро – это почему. Он снова прокрутил в голове сегодняшние события…

\- Мой дурацкий маримо… - сказал Санджи, потянувшись и почесав Зоро за ухом.  
Не сдержавшись, Зоро снова начал урчать. Улыбнувшись он наклонил голову, прося кока продолжать. Он почувствовал, как придвинулся ближе и тепло тела Санджи распространилось и по его телу. Пока блондин не положил вторую руку на его плечо, Зоро и не осознавал, что сам оказался в его руках и без слов попросил обнять его. Его глаза распахнулись, и он едва заметно подался назад, ужасно смущаясь тому, насколько легко и быстро он поддался ласковым прикосновениям Санджи. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, что Усопп, Чоппер и Луффи были полностью погружены в рыбалку, выуживая пойманную одним из них рыбу.  
Ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы снова решиться взглянуть на Санджи. Он был все еще ниже блондинистого кока, стеснялся этого, и ему приходилось задирать голову, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза. Что-то во взгляде Санджи заставило его покраснеть, уши прижаться к голове, а хвост распушиться. Чуть прикрытые глаза кока, свободно свисающая сигарета в углу рта, кривящегося в легкой улыбке, - все это заставило что-то закипеть в груди Зоро. Глаза Санджи светились той самой любовью, с которой он все это время смотрел на котенка.  
Блондин наклонился к Зоро, оказавшись с ним на одном уровне, все еще ласково поглаживая его по волосам.  
\- Я должен присмотреть за мандариновой рощей Нами-сан, не так ли? – загадочно улыбнулся он и вновь выпрямился, убирая руку.  
Зоро смотрел, как Санджи поворачивается, поднимается по ступеням и исчезает за деревьями, скрытый густой зеленой листвой. Зоро повернулся и снова взглянул на троицу рыбаков, которые тут же отвернулись, дабы не быть пойманными на подглядывании. К счастью, Зоро ничего не заметил и как можно тише последовал за Санджи, веря, что он ушел незамеченным.  
Перед небольшой рощицей он остановился в нерешительности, гадая стоит ли ему все же преодолеть барьер из листвы и навязываться Санджи, требуя внимания. Вдруг он и правда должен позаботиться о мандаринах Нами? Стоит ли ему подождать, пока он закончит? Или Санджи все же приглашал его с собой? И вообще задавался ли он таким количеством вопросов до трансформации? После нескольких минут размышлений, Зоро все же решил, что помешать коку сейчас и быть выкинутым отсюда было бы все же лучше, чем торчать на палубе, без конца размышляя обо всем… не так ли?  
Блондинистая голова резко появилась из-за кустов, отчего Зоро опустился на все четыре конечности.  
\- Иди уже сюда, Маримо! – после чего голова снова исчезла в роще.  
Зоро медленно заполз под сень деревьев. Санджи сидел в центре между деревьев, удобно расставив ноги и опираясь на локти. Сдвинувшись, он переместил вес на один локоть и потянул Зоро на себя.  
Мечник, все еще не вставая, подполз к коку и устроился между его ног, не глядя в глаза мужчине. Одной рукой обняв Зоро за плечи, блондин подтащил его ближе и уткнулся носом в зеленые волосы, громко вздохнув.  
\- Я не смог сделать это, - Санджи чуть приподнял голову и удобно устроил свой подбородок между двумя большими ушами, начиная поглаживать Зоро по спине, - я не смог дальше бороться с этим.  
Голова Зоро уютно устроилась на груди Санджи, а руки вцепились в рубашку кока, пока бледная рука обнимала и прижимала его к стройному телу.  
\- Ты боролся? – спросил он, не совсем понимая, о чем речь.  
Санджи привстал, чтобы больше не опираться на руку, и запустил ее в волосы мечника.  
\- Я пытался, но ты заставил меня полюбить бестолкового, раздражающего и ужасно милого маримоголового идиота, каким ты и являешься. И у меня не было желания остаться с этими чувствами, когда ты вновь станешь собой и забудешь обо всем что случилось.  
\- Но я не забыл, - напомнил мечник, как будто это Санджи был тем, кто обо всем забывает.  
\- Это сложно, Зоро.  
\- О…  
У Зоро больше не было вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать. Как Санджи вел себя раньше, было совершенно неважно, по сравнению с тем, как он ведет себя сейчас. Сейчас было важнее всего, и сейчас восхитительно проворные пальцы Санджи почесывали его бедра. Зоро чувствовал, как его хвост буквально завивается от удовольствия, и он снова начинает урчать, а по лицу расползается широкая улыбка, обнажая поблескивающие клыки. Ему всегда нравились эти ощущения, а в сочетании с почесыванием за ушами, теплом тела Санджи и биением его сердца, они заставляли Зоро верить, что все было правильно и ничего плохого не случится больше никогда. Он не смог удержаться от довольного «Ньяя»… и тут же прекратил урчать и попытался вырваться из объятий, пытаясь спрятать полыхающее от смущения лицо.  
Санджи усмехнулся и притянул Зоро как можно ближе к себе, целуя некомими в макушку.  
\- Дурацкий Неко-Маримо…

Шкварчание сковороды вывело Зоро из задумчивости и вернуло в настоящее. Он поднял голову со стола и уселся прямо, пытаясь разглядеть, что там делает Санджи. Его нос дернулся от запаха свежей рыбы, а рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.  
\- Санджи? – позвал он.  
\- Мм? – кок так и не оторвался от своего занятия и ждал, пока Зоро задаст свой вопрос.  
\- Эм… что это?  
\- Это лосось, которого я готовлю на обед, - Санджи улыбнулся вокруг сигареты и повернулся ровно настолько, чтобы видеть, как Зоро не отрывает взгляда от разделочной доски, - еда притягивала как магнит кошачью часть его мозга, что немало развеселило кока, - хочешь кусочек?  
Зоро быстро-быстро закивал и спустя секунду уже сидел на полу возле Санджи, запрокинув голову вверх и затаив дыхание в ожидании кусочка вкусняшки. Блондин не мог упустить такую возможность. Вот он Зоро, сидит у его ног и смотрит на него своими огромными, сверкающими глазами. Он отрезал кусочек ярко-розового мяса и опустил его в соевый соус и, обернув им кусочек имбиря, бросил терпеливо ждущему мечнику.  
\- Вот, держи.  
Зоро мгновенно поймал лакомство и принялся довольно жевать, вновь вернув Санджи в то время, когда эта история с трансформацией только началась. Но вспоминая о том, как все было, он больше не чувствовал печали из-за того, что все заканчивается. Вместо этого он с нетерпением ждал того, что будет.  
Санджи присел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Зоро, и, протянув руку, почесал его под подбородком. Но он не ожидал, что когда уберет руку, мечник потянется следом за ним. Никакого сопротивления; ну как Санджи мог устоять? И лишь когда дрожащее, покрасневшее от смущения лицо Зоро было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от Санджи, блондин понял, что творит. Он взглянул в лицо Зоро и увидел перед собой мальчишку на шесть лет младше его самого. Чуть сместившись в сторону, он легонько поцеловал Зоро в щеку. Загадочно улыбнувшись, он поднялся и вернулся к готовке, оставив Зоро в смущении сидеть на полу, совершенно не замечая собравшихся на ланч мугивар.

Сегодня трансформация Зоро случилась рано, в середине ланча. Он вернулся в свой обычный размер, но эти проклятые уши и хвост так и не исчезли. Впрочем, Зоро все еще не чувствовал, что стал совсем прежним. Он по-прежнему ощущал всплески необычайного интереса, когда что-то прыгучее оказывалось в поле его зрения. Однако после одного особенно смущающего эпизода, когда он помчался за раскачивающемся концом каната и даже схватил его и принялся кататься по палубе, запутавшись в нем будучи в форме взрослого человека, он дал себе зарок сдерживать свои порывы. И все же один особенный порыв он не смог проигнорировать.  
Это случилось после обеда, когда Санджи разносил напитки своим обожаемым леди. Он, конечно, доберется и до парней из команды, и они все терпеливо ожидали пока он закончит восторженные вопли, и очередь дойдет и до них. Ну, все кроме Луффи. Зоро прятался в мандариновой роще, где он без проблем мог избежать поддразнивания со стороны накама. Когда он услышал голос Санджи, он выглянул из листвы и увидел, как блондин поднимается на верхнюю палубу, чтобы отнести напиток Робин, сидящей с книгой в удобном кресле.  
Зоро не знал почему, но почувствовал, как в нем проснулись инстинкты хищника. Вместо того, чтобы просто подглядывать, он выслеживал свою жертву. Он согнул ноги, приподнявшись и приготовившись к прыжку. Его глаза не отрывались от цели, пока бедра и хвост шевелились. Уши прижались к голове, дабы избежать сопротивления. Он дождался, пока его жертва не окажется в досягаемости, после чего выпрыгнул из кустов, атакуя ничего не подозревающего кока.  
У Санджи не было времени отреагировать на внезапно выскочившего из кустов взрослого Зоро. В первое мгновение он хотел пнуть обидчика, но разглядев нападавшего, это намерение мгновенно испарилось. В те доли секунды, что оставались у него на обдумывание, он решил, что просто принять атаку и после приложить к пострадавшим частям тела лед, будет самым правильным вариантом. Он почувствовал, как руки Зоро оказались на его плечах, мгновенно лишая его равновесия. Санджи успел убрать поднос в сторону, чтобы он не оказался под ним, и вытянул руку, после чего буквально впечатался лицом в деревянную палубу.  
Довольный охотник в лице Зоро уложил руки на его спину, а ноги расставил по обеим сторонам тела блондина. Он не смог удержаться и захватил зубами локон золотистых волос, игриво его пожевывая. Санджи не жаловался на внимание со стороны мечника. Зоро часто нападал на него так, когда был маленьким, впрочем, сейчас кок находил ситуацию более болезненной, чем раньше.  
\- Эй, Зоро, - прохрипел Санджи, так как вес мечника давил ему на ребра.  
Мгновенно поняв в чем дело, Зоро слез с блондина и поднялся на ноги, лицо его горело от ужасного смущения. Развернувшись, он тут же умчался вниз, в каюту парней. Закончив разносить напитки, Санджи отправился следом за ним и нашел Зоро, свернувшимся калачиком на софе.  
\- Зоро?  
Зоро сел, давая место рядом с собой коку. Прежде чем блондин смог что-либо сказать, он выдавил из себя:  
\- Прости. Я не знаю… почему я сделал это…  
\- Ну, ты раньше делал это постоянно, - заметил Санджи, не совсем понимая, чем был так расстроен мечник.  
\- Но… я чувствовал себя, как охотник выслеживающий добычу, - объяснил Зоро деревянным голосом. Санджи не мог понять, что он чувствовал, ощущая себя жертвой, поэтому позволил мечнику договорить, - я захотел сделать это… И сделал.  
\- Аа… понятно… - кок помолчал, после чего потянулся и потрепал собеседника по голове. – Ты тот еще фрукт, знаешь?  
\- Это не так! – возмутился Зоро, - ты всегда говорил, что я простой.  
\- Вообще-то это совсем не комплимент, - усмехнулся Санджи, - и да, ты простой, и одновременно с этим чертовски сложный. Ты делаешь все, чего тебе хочется, черт тебя возьми, тогда, когда тебе этого хочется. – Зоро не протестовал, - Возможно ты и тот еще фрукт, но я с этим разберусь, - он улыбнулся и провел ладонью по зеленому хвосту, наблюдая, как он распушился из-за этого. Достигнув кончика хвоста, он сжал в ладони клочок шерсти, наблюдая, как хвост Зоро извивается в попытках освободиться, - да, полагаю «простой» описывает тебя лучше всего.  
Он усмехнулся, заметив укоризненный взгляд Зоро, и отпустил хвост.  
Зоро разглядывал светящееся лицо Санджи. Ну, для него оно было светящимся. Пожалуй, сейчас кок выглядел счастливее, чем когда-либо в последние дни, и это делало счастливым и Зоро. Он наклонился вперед и мягко лизнул блондина в щеку, точно так же, как делал раньше, прижав ушки к голове в знак обожания. Санджи прекратил смеяться и взглянул на мечника слегка распахнутыми от удивления глазами.  
\- З-зоро?  
\- Спасибо… что э… заботился обо мне, - взгляд Зоро переместился на его колени, а сам он смущенно покраснел.  
Санджи ласково улыбнулся и, пропустив сквозь пальцы зеленые волосы, повернул голову Зоро так, чтобы тот больше не мог отвернуться. Какое-то время он изучал его лицо, после чего наклонился вперед, наконец-то сокращая расстояние между ними. Казалось, что их губы тают от прикосновения, едва заметно двигаясь навстречу. Санджи отодвинулся всего на долю сантиметра, чтобы чуть повернуть голову, и вновь накрыть своим ртом губы Зоро. Он чувствовал, как они соприкасаются, как Зоро тянется ему навстречу, и их губы медленно сплетаются.  
Осторожно, Санджи лизнул нижнюю губу Зоро, впервые пробуя на вкус губы мечника. Высунув язык, он снова пробежался по сомкнутым губам, надеясь, что они раскроются ему навстречу. Одной рукой он обхватил зеленый хвост, чтобы притянуть парня еще ближе, а другая в это время ласково поглаживала шелковистые ушки.  
Зоро задрожал, когда почувствовал руку блондина, перебирающую мех на его хвосте, и едва слышно застонал. Он чувствовал, как теплый язык Санджи прижимается к его губам, стараясь раскрыть их. И он медленно открыл рот, робко высунув кончик языка. И тут же почувствовал, как мягкий и чуть шершавый язык скользнул по его, принося с собой вкус карри, которое сегодня было на обед, смешанного с никотином от недавно выкуренной сигареты. Это было не самое приятное в мире сочетание, но это был Санджи, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Зоро мечтал о том, чтобы это мгновение не заканчивалось.  
К сожалению, Санджи чувствовал, что пора прервать их поцелуй и отодвинулся, напоследок пару раз чмокнув порозовевшие губы Зоро. Они оба задыхались, когда блондин пробормотал:  
\- Это было не сложно.  
Санджи был расстроен, когда следующим утром милые ушки и хвост исчезли, но этого следовало ожидать. Всего за час с небольшим до полной трансформации Зоро в полноценного человека, корабль пришвартовался в порту очередного острова. Зоро и Санджи гуляли по городу, наслаждаясь редкими мгновениями наедине, которых у них не было уже больше недели. Они не могли держаться за руки на публике, но ничто не мешало им время от времени невзначай касаться друг друга.  
Случайно они наткнулись на неопрятно выглядящий лоток с фруктами в конце рынка. Фрукты выгляди свежими и качественными, но Санджи никогда раньше подобных не встречал.  
\- Полагаю, это довольного редкие фрукты, - заметил блондин, подходя поближе, чтобы разглядеть товар.  
«Такое ощущение, что я… нет… не думаю, что видел такие… или возможно… а возможно и нет…» Зоро разглядывал фрукты на прилавке и не мог понять, почему они казались ему знакомыми. Он ел довольно много странных вещей, что такого особенного было в этих? И вообще он уже хотел вернуться на корабль, несколько часов шоппинга было более, чем достаточно.  
Санджи взял один из лежащих фруктов и взвесил его на ладони. «Я таких никогда еще не видел… пахнут они не очень хорошо, но возможно все дело в кожуре…»  
\- Могу я попробовать один их них? – спросил кок.  
Продавец широко улыбнулся.  
\- Их лучше всего есть целиком. И запомните: если вы его съедите, то должны заплатить, - торговец даже обнажил клинок, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.  
\- Да, да, я в курсе, - пробормотал Санджи, снова понюхав фрукт.  
Он был размером с клементин, так как его можно было съесть за раз? Глянув на Зоро, блондин заметил, что тот пристально разглядывал фрукт в его руках, что не могло не заинтересовать кока.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Кажется, я видел такие раньше, - нахмурившись, пробормотал Зоро.  
\- О? И как они тебе?  
Зоро не мог вспомнить, понравился ли ему фрукт, поэтому промычал что-то в знак согласия.  
\- Ну ладно, я тебе доверяю…  
Санджи широко открыл рот и запихнул фрукт целиком, скривившись от горького вкуса кожуры, разлившегося во рту. Пожевав немного, он тут же распознал привкус гнили. Заставив себя проглотить гадость, Санджи побледнел и едва удержался от рвоты.  
\- Ух… это было… мерзко, - он посмотрел на Зоро так, как будто тот его предал.  
\- Ну, в любом случае платить придется… с вас 10000 бели.  
Санджи был в ужасе от цены на что-то столь отвратительное по вкусу и, обернувшись, уже собирался наорать на ненормального продавца, когда почувствовал странное урчание в животе.  
\- А! Я вспомнил! – сказал Зоро, как будто не заметил ничего из того, что происходило вокруг, - эти похожи на те липовые дьявольские фрукты, которые я съел прошлый раз…  
Санджи побледнел и повернулся к уличному торговцу.  
\- Какого черта ты не сказал, что ты продаешь? – завопил он, привлекая внимание окружающих их людей.  
\- Шшш! Ты хочешь, чтобы все разнюхали дозорные? – продавец натянул капюшон, пряча лицо.  
\- Я не собираюсь платить тебе за этот дерьмовый фрукт! Я собираюсь надрать твою чертову ГРА!  
Кровь Санджи буквально застыла в жилах при странном звуке, вырвавшемся из его рта. Он снова обернулся к Зоро с выражением полного ужаса на лице.  
\- Не переживай, - успокоил его мечник, как только на голове у блондина появилось два больших, подвижных уха, - это же всего лишь 30 дней.

Конец


End file.
